In search of True Self
by Demon Lord Akujin
Summary: This saga takes place after the Empire era of Aku's life.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Betrayed by bother, Aku a full Angel?  
  
The Empire was finally gone. No more threats of clones, demon's and most of all Turon.  
Everything seemed to be back into the motion Akujin was becoming a great fighter, and Aku was  
training him every step of the way. New people had came to the area recently to get a view of the  
powerful warriors that took down the Empire 4 years ago. One of them being Kolaan, a fighter   
from the shadow realm, and Nanuke a sorcesses from a wealthy family that was killed tragically   
without cause. Lately it seemed Gohan was becoming irritated quite easily by everyone in the  
group. Late at night you could hear Gohan growling demonically. The two new warriors were now  
living in the same house as everyone else. Aku tired of Ivy's constant nagging finally added a  
couple of more rooms to the house to accomadate everyone.  
  
Late one night Aku was awoke abruptly by a huge flash out light outside of his window,  
suddenly Aku felt a build up of ki and the whole house was leveled within a half a second. Aku   
jumped up from the ruble that surrounded his body, and looked around. IS EVERYONE OKAY!!! The   
fighters stood up from the wreckage groaning, yeah we are fine. Aku's muscular chest glowed in  
the moonlight as he looked up in the air and snarled then jumped back in shock studdering.  
G...G..G..Gohan! Gohan was up in the air completely dressed in a black gi, his eyes where red as  
rubies, and his hair streaked black and platnuim and reached for the sky. Why Gohan?!?! Because  
I am tired of being a step behind a god damn Demon thats why. So if you are dead i do not have  
to play catch up anymore. Gohan's greed and lust for power had drove him to the brink of insanity.  
Aku snarled and clenched his fist as he exploded into his true demon form. Aku jumped into the   
air after Gohan. But something was different about Gohan. Gohan spun around dodging Aku and hit  
him in the back of the neck. Aku flew at the ground and smashed into it with his hands and knees  
as dirt and rocks flew up around him and he sunk into the ground. Nan ran up to Aku quickly, Aku  
are you okay? Aku turned to her and looked her in the eye, i am fine get back now. Nan smiled  
back and walked off. Ivy snarled knowing there was something between that smile.  
  
Aku stood up and rushed to Gohan, the phased out and appeared behind him, Gohan chuckled  
and spun around quickly back handing Aku in the mouth. Aku was sent spinning through the air as  
blood from his lips swirled around his head. Aku landed on his elbow as it popped a bit. Gohan  
growled and slammed his foot down at Aku, Aku rolled over and kicked Gohan in the back of the leg  
causing him to plumit to the ground. Aku spun his legs around in the air and jumped back to his   
feet and grabbed Gohan by the throat. Gohan grabbed Aku by the arm as Aku came around to punch  
Gohan, but Gohan clenched his fingers around Aku's fist. The two fighters growled at each other  
as their aura's flared and clashed together causing the ground to erode away and making them sink  
into the ground. Aku growled as his purple eyes exploded a bright light blinding Gohan, then   
Aku released Gohans throat and spun his arm around Gohan's locking it down tight then opened his  
fist and slid his fingers inbetween Gohan's and clenched down tight causing Gohan's metacarpals to  
pop loudly. Aku then kneed Gohan in the gut with his left leg causing Gohan to choke and gag, then  
he kicked Gohan square in the chest with his right foot causing blood to expell from his lips.  
At the same time Aku released his grip causing Gohan to fly backwards.  
  
Gohan growled then smirked wipping the blood from his lips, he then ran at Aku creating   
kind of a strobe light effect that Aku could not keep up with. Gohan finally was right in Aku's  
face and smirked evilly then head butted Aku in the nose causing it to crack and pop and spill  
blood down Aku's chin. Aku stummbled back a bit holding his nose, then Gohan speeded up to Aku  
and nailed him in the gut with his knee, Aku forgot all about his nose and wrapped his arms around  
his stomach and fell to his knees, then with one swift kick Gohan kicked Aku under the chin   
sending him up into the air and falling on his back. Aku hit with a loud grunt and held his nose  
with one hand and his stomach with his other. Gohan faded and appeared at Aku's side and began  
kicking and stomping Aku's ribs causing them to snap like wet tooth picks. Aku grasped the ground  
as blood flooded his mouth. Gohan was kicking with such force that Aku was being pushed across  
the ground. Akujin stood watching his father being beat to death and growled as his light blue  
aura exploded around his young muscular body. Akujin flew at Gohan rapidly but Gohan side stepped  
him and grabbed him by his ankle and swung him back into the crowd of on lookers. Though   
Akujin might have been hurt it gave Aku the time he needed to strike back. Aku growled and   
grabbed Gohan's foot and twisted it until the heel of his foot was where his toes should have been.  
Gohan shreiked in pain and slammed his disfigured foot back on the ground and twisted his leg  
causing his foot to pop back in place. Oddly enough the foot didn't swell it was as good as new.  
Gohan smirked and grabbed Aku by his long purple hair and slung him over his back into the ground.  
  
Aku slammed as his blood flew over the rocks. Nan stood in horror crying a bit. Ivy  
stood there emotionless she was worried about other things than her husband being beaten to   
death. Gohan smirked, i guess you won't be all that fast if you can't stand. Gohan grabbed Aku  
by the ankles and stomped his shins, Aku let out a blood curdling scream as the bones of his leg  
ripped through his skin. Salty tears ran down Aku's face and into the cuts on his face, causing   
it to sting like bees. Aku clawed at the ground trying to crawl away from Gohan but Gohan flipped  
over Aku's head and landed on both his hands crushing them like pancakes. Aku bit his lip to   
keep from screaming as blood trickled down his chin. Gohan grabbed Aku by his long hair and slung  
him into a row of trees. Aku flew out of the forest, Gohan was standing on the other side and  
caught Aku by the back of the head and threw him back into the trees. Aku landed on the otherside  
on his head and flipped over landing on his stomach. Splinters from the trees stuck out of Aku's  
skin everywhere as Nan burst into tears seeing Akujin laying there unable to move and bleeding,  
then she stopped her crying as she noticed Aku's power building up. Nan turned to the other   
women and Akujin. Do you guys sense that? The women nodded. Then Nan turned back to Aku, Gohan  
was too intent on killing Aku so he was oblivious to what Aku was planning. Gohan stepped up   
beside Akujin and kicked him up into the air and slammed his fist into his back sending him back  
at the ground. Gohan continued this about 8 times as every bone in Aku's body was now crushed.  
  
Gohan bent down and grabbed Aku by the throat and lifted him from the ground. Aku smirked  
showing off a fang that was chipped in two. Gohan's eyes shot open in shock as Aku swung his   
broken legs around Gohan's waist and squeezed as hard as he could, Gohan gasped for breath but  
could not find it. Then Aku screamed as his body glowed an errie purple color and his muscles   
began to expand beyond normal and safe size. Everyone knew now what Aku was planning. Finally  
with one last scream Aku's body exploded uprooting trees everywhere and causing mountains to collapse  
the brightness of the blast could rival the sun's rays. When the dust cleared over turned back  
to where the two warriors had been fighting and notice Gohan standing there chuckling drenched in  
Aku's blood. Gohan's gi was torn greatly but other than that he was unharmed. All the women,   
stood in shock and horror except for Nan who was crying uncontrolable at the death of her love  
interest. CJ shook her head and took Ryan and Tanya by the hand and walked off, Marron and Ivy  
followed as Nan stood there crying her eyes out. Gohan flexed his muscles marvelling over his   
power, then laughed and faded away. In the realm of the after life through sapce and time. Aku  
stood at the gates of heaven looking around in shock. Why in the hell did i come here, i am a  
Demon i should have gone to hell, especially after commiting suicide. Suddenly a man dressed like  
a Kaioshin came walking to the gates as the slowly creeked and opened. Are you Akumeza Amora?   
Aku nodded, Yes i am why? Your mother wishes to see you immediately. Aku yelled with happiness  
and took off down the long road. It had been years since Aku had even seen his mother, and though  
he was happy to see her again, he was ashamed to let her see him like this, a blood thrusty   
demon.  
  
Aku walked up the steps of his mother's temple and slowly opened the door. With one look  
from Mioki, Aku braced himself as his mother came bolting after him. Mioki jumped up and wrapped  
her arms around Aku's neck and kissed him on the cheek then jumped back down. I never thought i  
would see you in this form again Aku, i thought for sure Akuma would have killed Akujin making it  
impossible. And i must admit your turned out to be alot more handsome than your father, Aku   
blushed at his mother's words. Some guy said you wanted to see me? Oh yes Aku, well though i   
have not spoken to you in years i have monitored your fights over the years, and i noticed that  
you had to work 20 times harder to beat your foes because of the evil demonic power you had. But  
i have came to the conclusion that if we rid your body of all evil and made you a pure Angel  
there is no doubt you could destroy every evil anywhere. I have arranged with the higher gods,  
and they will turn you pure Angel, shortly after you leave me you must go to the temple of higher  
gods and they will begin the process. With that Aku kissed his mother on the cheek and ran out  
the door to the temple.  
  
Aku phased out and quickly appeared in the center of a room surrounded by three gods, the  
god of spirit, body, and mind. Together they made the ultimate god. Hello Akumeza, i see you are  
here for your metamorphasis. Aku's stern look appeared as he nodded slowly. The gods stretched  
out their hands as Aku screamed and fell to his knees. Aku's eyes turned completely white, as   
did his hair. His long pointed finger nails turned a light blue color, as his fangs dissappeared.  
Aku's demonic gi flashed quickly and disappeared. Aku's hair turned a lavender type color, and  
his purple eyes disappeared and were replaced by a glossy light blue pair. Aku's dark complection  
went damn near white, as his body slimmed and grew in heigth, making him better built for speed.  
His demonic symbols disappeared as a light blue crystal merged into his forehead. The gods where  
merging their powers together into Aku, after this task the gods would be no more, and Aku would   
be the absolute god. Aku's thick hair now was no more it was long and straight and it flowed down  
to the middle of his back and was tied into a pony tail by a tradition Angel hair piece. Aku  
stood as his demonic coloring was now gone and replaced by spiritual and holy colors. A new gi   
appeared on Aku's new body as the higher gods faded into nothing. A long light blue duster   
covered Aku's bare chest and went all the way to his ankles, then baggy white pants appeared on  
his muscular legs. His shoes looked like that of something Piccolo would wear, except they were  
blue where his were brown. Aku adjusted the wrap of his pants around his waist and admired the  
embrodered designs on his duster then turned and walked off.  
  
When Aku reached the gates of heaven his mother stood there waiting for him. Aku you are  
my son, and i love you dearly no matter what comes to pass. You are now a Angel and with that   
comes a higher responsibility than being a demon, you must fight to protect the honor of every  
life form. Mioki smirked, and go down there and kick that Saiyajin's dirty ass. You are now the  
Arch Angel Akumeza. Aku smirked with the absences of his demonic fangs and walked through the   
gates back to earth.  
  
Chapter 2: Arch Angel Aku returns, Gohan returned to sanity. 


	2. Chapter 2: Arch Angel Aku returns, Goha...

Chapter 2: Arch Angel Aku returns, Gohan returned to sanity.  
  
The sound of birds churping in the distance woke the fighters up slowly, each of them  
covered in blankets the had dug from the ruble of the once large and magnificent house. Gohan  
stood up in the tree tops smiling down at the exhausted warriors, then flipped from the tree  
and landed in a crouched position. Gohan looked at the fighters and grinned. "I wonder how long  
you all could survive against me without Aku?" Kolaan growled and stood up. "I think we will  
last pretty good." Gohan smirked. "For that you shall be the first to get beaten to a bloody  
pulp!" Kolaan clenched his fist and screamed as birds flew from their roust and black steam   
rolled from his body." Nan stood up quickly. "WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE TO FIGHT ALL THE TIME! I MEAN  
AKU IS DEAD FROM THIS USLESS FIGHTING!" Kolaan jumped into the air and dashed towards Gohan,  
Gohan spun around quickly swing his fist at Kolaan's head.  
  
Kolaan ducked quickly as Gohan's fist pushed through Kolaans hair. Kolaan kicked up at   
Gohan as Gohan grabbed his ankle and picked him up from the ground. Kolaan spun around and broke  
Gohan's grasp. Kolaan spun quickly and planted it kick into Gohan's forhead, Gohan's head barely  
moved a half an inch as he smirked. Kolaan eyes shot open in shock as Gohan spun into the air  
jumping and landed two kicks into Kolaan's jaw. Kolaan flipped backwards and slammed into the  
ground. Kolaan leaned up from the ground and snarled spitting blood from his mouth. Kolaan   
jumped up from the ground and took off flying as quickly as his body could carry him. Gohan   
smirked and phased out infront of Kolaan and kicked him under the chin. Kolaan bit his tongue  
and flipped backwards sliding on his ass across the ground. Gohan jumped on top of Kolaan and  
slammed his knee into his throat. Kolaan growled with pure anger as he ki exploded around him  
blowing Gohan off him. Kolaan rushed at Gohan and began throwing punches at him. Gohan flew   
backwards as Kolaan followed him throwing more punches. Gohan was swinging his arms about   
blocking the punches. The two fighters flew across the ground as their ki destroyed everything  
they passed over. Finally Kolaan grabbed Gohan's right arm and jerked it to the side and planted  
a punch right square between Gohan's eyes. Gohan's face barely moved as he jerked his arm back  
causing Kolaan to be pulled off balance, then Gohan swung his leg behind Kolaan knocking his   
feet out from under him then slammed his elbow into his chest before Kolaan hit the ground.   
Kolaan hit the ground hard as the bones of his back popped and cracked sending chills up everyone's  
spine. Gohan crossed his arms and calmly kicked Kolaan in the ribs sending him flying at the  
other fighters. Akujin flipped into the air and caught Kolaan and sat him down on the ground  
easy. Everyone cheered Kolaan on. "Come on Kolaan you can beat him he isn't that strong." Kolaan  
shook his head. "Its pointless girls, i can't even keep up with him anymore, if i continue to   
fight him i will surely die!" Nan kneeled down to Kolaan and patted him on the back. "Kolaan if  
you do not try to beat him we will all die, with Aku gone you are the only one that stands half  
a chance in beating him." Kolaan nodded and struggled to get back to his feet with the help of  
Akujin. Kolaan growled and took off running towards Gohan. Gohan let out a tired yawn and smiled.  
"God this guy must be an idiot." Gohan thought to himself. Kolaan jumped up and kicked at Gohan  
but Gohan side stepped him and punched him in the gut, once but ever hard. Kolaan choked and  
stared into space. Kolaan then began to fall to his knees. But Gohan caught him by his head.  
  
Gohan clenched his fingers into Kolaan's temple as blood started to seep from Kolaan's eye  
sockets. Gohan smirked while looking into Kolaan's scared face. "I have to kill you know Kolaan  
nothing personal but i have alot of rivals to kill off today." Gohan raised his hand to Kolaan's  
chest and began to power up a ball of ki. Suddenly the wind picked up greatly as a blast of   
blue light flooded the land. "Your not killing anyone today Son Gohan." Gohan growled and turned  
his head to the Arch Angel Aku. "You?!?!" Aku nodded smiling. Gohan kicked Kolaan in the chest  
and let go of his grip causing Kolaan to slide across the ground back to the waiting fighters.  
Gohan right faced the crowd and stepped toward Aku. "So what, you think because you are all holy  
now you will beat me?" Aku smiled "No, i know i will" Gohan growled and swumg his fist at Gohan,  
with two swift fingers Aku batted his fist away. Gohan observed Aku then began punching again.  
Aku raised his other hand now and flattened his palms as Gohan's fist smashed into them. Gohan  
jumped back and swung his leg at Aku's side. Aku raised his leg off the ground as Gohan's leg  
smashed into it and popped violently.  
  
Gohan sat his foot down and ran towards Aku. All of a sudden Gohan stopped and stared   
into space choking and gagging. The image of Aku disappeared and reappeared beside Gohan showing  
Aku's fist burried deep in Gohan's gut. Gohan dropped to the ground clutching his gut as Aku  
spun around and drove the heel of his foot into Gohan's nose. It snapped loudly and Gohan slid  
across the ground until he was stopped by a huge boulder. Blood streamed down Gohan's face as  
Aku merely stood there with the arms to the side of his body and his back to Gohan. Gohan looked  
up and smirked at Aku's vunerable position and faded. He then appeared behind Aku wrapping his   
arms around him. Aku slung his head back hitting Gohan in his already broken nose, bloodying his  
lavender hair. Gohan yelled in pain as Aku slung his elbow back into Gohan's gut once again  
causing Gohan to fall to his knees. Gohan rolled about on the ground trying to shrug off the  
tremendous amount of pain. Aku smirked "Yeah Gohan, your really doing alot of killing." "Shut  
up you fucking bastard!" Gohan flipped up on his feet and slung his fist at Aku's grinning face  
with every bit of power he had. Aku quickly clasped Gohan's fist causing Aku to slide back on  
the ground. Gohan then jumped into the air to kick Aku but once again Aku caught Gohan by the   
ankle. Gohan drew back his other fist as Aku shoved Gohan back and did the splits. Aku drew   
his fist back quickly and drilled Gohan in the testicles. Gohan dropped to his knees holding his  
groin as Aku flipped over and his head and spun around kicking Gohan in the head several times  
causing blood the spray out with each kick. Then Aku flipped back on his feet and brought his  
knee up under Gohan's chin as he stood up. Gohan flipped into the air and hit the ground hard  
about twenty feet away from Aku.  
  
Once again Aku stood there waiting for Gohan to get up. Gohan chuckled and faded he then  
appeared behind Nan and grabbed her around the throat. Aku faded out and appeared infront of them.  
"You better stop Aku, you would hate for me to have to kill the woman you have been having an   
affair with for the past two months wouldn't you?" Ivy turned and looked to Aku growling. She  
then pulled the ring from her finger and tossed it at Aku, the tiny gold ring hit Aku square in   
the chest and crushed into a little ball under the pressure. Aku inhaled deeply then blew it out.  
Nan's hair blew back into Gohan's face blinding him as Aku grabbed the hand which held Nan's   
throat and twisted it breaking Gohan's wrist. Nan dropped to her knees and Aku slammed his fist  
into Gohan's mouth causing blood to spray about everywhere. Then Aku jerked Gohan by his hand  
over Nan's back and slung him back to the previous fighting ground.  
  
Gohan jumped into a stance quickly. "I killed you once demon, i can do it again!" Gohan's  
muscles bulged greatly as bolts of ki circled around his muscular body. Ki formed into the palms  
of Gohan's hands. Aku spun around to the crowd and began to scream. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE,  
AKUJIN TAKE THEM AWAY NOW, FAR FAR AWAY!!" Gohan's ki kept building far beyond his normal   
standards. Aku crosses his arms and powered up as well, his light blue ki surged and pulsed up  
his firm legs. His ki then went into his fist. "FINAL DESTROYER!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Gohan screamed. As if that was a shot going off to signal the begining of a race. Aku bolted  
at dead speed so fast it would cause a seeing person to go blind, and a blind person to see.  
Aku stuck his fist out at the blast as his fist burried into it splitting it in two as he rushed  
along. The force of Aku's speed caused trenches to appear in the ground. Finally Aku reached  
his destination and grasped Gohan around the throat as his blast disappeared. SOUL BODY!!!! Aku  
screamed out as the ki in his hand rushed through Gohan's throat and into his body. Gohan let   
out a blood curdling scream as his mouth opened wide and an evil black steam erupted from his  
lungs. Aku released his grip on Gohan as Gohan fell to the ground exhausted.  
  
The clapping of hands was heard behind Aku as he turned around quickly. Valnir stood there  
with an evil smirk on his face. "Well done Aku, why don't you revive your friend, he'll want to  
see this." Quickly Aku turned his palm to Gohan and shot a blast of energy into his body. Gohan's  
eyes shot open quickly as he flipped to his feet, oblivious to what had just taken place. "Aku?  
is that you?" "Shhhhhhh" Aku replied then pointed to Valnir. "OH SHIT!" Gohan rushed up beside  
Aku. The two warriors stood side by side in their stances as Valnir shot a blast of dark black  
and blue into Aku's chest. Aku was sent hurtling back then fell to his knees. Gohan turned to  
Aku and watched as Aku's veins began to pump with blood, and his muscles bulged beyond anything  
Gohan had seen before. "Incase you are wondering what i am doing to him, i am killing his soul  
and turning his body back to its demonic form so i can use it against the demon realm." Gohan  
growled and turned back to Aku.  
  
Aku's evil demonic growl began to appear once more as Aku's spirit lifted from his body  
and exploded into a ball of light. Gohan looked back down at the soulless body. It was now  
in its full blown change. The lavender hair turned back to its black and purple tone, and the  
fighter's eyes turned pure purple as the body erupted with ki. When the dust cleared the  
body of Aku was back to its demon form and was in the true demon form. Gohan knew he was powerless  
to stop Aku's body. Gohan screamed as his ki erupted around him and he flew off as quickly as he  
could to rejoin the others.  
  
A year passed and the soulless body of Aku had managed to injure everyone of the resistance  
members at least once, for Gohan and Kolaan numerous times. The body had also managed to destroy  
almost every bit of earth's culture, as well as it's population. Aku had returned to heaven  
after his second death. He was made the official god, but due to Aku dying with so much power he  
was not permitted to keep his power, in short Akumeza had been seperated once more back into  
Akujin and Akuma. Akuma was sent back to hell, but Akujin stayed to watch over heaven, and plot  
a way to defeat Valnir, who had now joined with Akuma once again and formed a large army of   
Demons. The next day would hold the coming of the final fight for peace, and Aku will finally   
find out which life he is destined to lead, the life of an Angel, or the life of a demon, a life  
with Ivy, or a life with Nanuke.  
  
Chapter 3: The battle between Angel and Demon, Aku's army versus Val's army. 


	3. Chapter 3: The battle between Angel and...

Chapter 3: The battle between Angel and Demon, Aku's army versus Val's army.  
  
It had been well over 3 years since Aku's soul was torn from his body causing him to   
revert back into his former self Akujin. The world was now a very lonely place, only a handfull  
of earth's civilization remained. Once proud and tall buildings now littered the ground like   
crumpled up paper. The streets of the magnificent cities now were stained with the blood of   
millions. The carnage that took place on Earth was devistating, Valnir and Akuma had now fused   
to become Valmaku, and with the help of Soulless they destroyed city after city. Gohan and   
Kolaan were left powerless to even try to beat these two. They had to sit back and watch there  
world wither and die before their very eyes.  
  
Gohan and Kolaan were lying back against a wall resting from their very exhausting   
training when they heard a sound of marching footsteps in the distance. Nan, Ivy, Marron, CJ,  
and Akujin where running over the oppisite of the hill towards the two warriors. Each of the   
woman were dressed for a fight, each of them had sensed what Kolaan and Gohan has sensed. This  
would be the last fight to see if the resistance years of struggle would pay off or if they   
would die fighting for what they believed in and putting everything they have done together in  
vane. The women rushed up beside the two sweaty fighters. The all about face in time and faced  
the sound of the marching warriors. Seconds lingered on like hours, and hours seemed like   
eternity. Each warrior had a single tear rolling down their eyes, it just didn't seem right  
ending the battle without Aku their fighting right beside them, and cracking off with jokes to  
make them laugh when it seemed like they were fighting a losing battle. Gohan looked down at his  
arm that had the scar of Aku's birth symbol on it and smiled then looked toward the sky. "This  
battle is for you my friend, i miss you, but today will not be the day we are rejoined!" Gohan  
clenched his fist as the muscles in his arm rippled and ran up to his shoulder.  
  
Akujin was sixteen, he was a young man in every way possible. He had lived most of his  
life only seeing his father maybe 20 or 30 times. Akujin looked down at the ground and let out  
a small weep as tears streamed down his face and fell to the ground darkening the soil below his  
head. Ivy leaned over and patted her son on the back. "Honey even though your father and I are  
no longer married, I still love you with all my heart and wherever your father is I am sure he   
loves you just as much as ever, he would want you to be strong and fight in his memory." Akujin  
sniffled "I just wanted him to be proud of me mom." Ivy smiled and tucked her finger under her  
son's narrow chin. "You have already made him proud just by being his son, god you look so much  
like your father it is scary!" Akujin smiled and walked up to join the men on the front line.  
Ivy drew her bow and readied an arrow. Nan popped her knuckles and stretched as did Marron and  
CJ. Gohan swallowed hard and turned his head toward the back of the group. "They're here!!"  
Gohan turned back around as soulless and Val's head shown over the hill. The marching was getting  
louder, the sound of it all was like the ticking of a clock for someone awaiting to be executed.  
  
Finally the entire army of demon soilders appeared. The fighters shook in shock. "DEMONS!"  
Gohan looked to both sides of him at Akujin and Kolaan. "Alright guys, we have to do the triple  
threat!" Kolaan and Akujin looked at each other and then back at Gohan. "What's that?" It's   
where each of us surround a fighter on each side and attack him. Val will be the hardest to take  
down so we shall attack him first, then we will go after soulless. Akujin shook his head, "I   
don't think i will be much help." Gohan laughed "Your the son of the prince of hell, you should  
be able to take all these people out no problem." Akujin cracked his knuckles and broke into a  
cold sweat. Suddenly with a demonic growl the entire army rushed the resistance. "MOVE MOVE MOVE  
GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed out loudly as him as well as Akujin, and Kolaan  
rushed out to Val. Soulles and the rest of the army rushed the girls. Gohan slammed his fist   
into Val's forehead as Aku and Kolaan smashed their fist into Val's head causing him to stumble   
back. The four fighters rushed across the landscape sending punches to each other like crazy.  
One after the other of the demons fell to the ground but it seemed the more the girls fought and  
killed the more they had to fight and kill. Nan, Marron, CJ, and Ivy landed in one pile a few  
feet from the demons. Suddenly a bright light rushed across the country side.  
  
Nan was lying on the ground with her eyes closed as she heard the clank of metal against  
metal beside her head. She rolled her head around a bit to see a large metal staff poking into  
the ground. She then rolled to her knees and looked up. There before her eyes stood Akujin,  
accompanied by his mother at his side and an entire Angel army that made the demon one seem like  
a boy scout group. Aku stood there in his godly uniform staring blankly at the army of demons,   
as well as the four fighters clashing in the distance. Nan let out a deep scream of happiness   
and stumbled toward Aku. "Thank god you are here now!" Nan tired to hug Aku but she passed right  
through his body, he was merely a soul without a body. Nan stood up crying a bit. "Aku i wish  
so much for you to hold me right now." Aku stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Nanuke, i  
may be a soul but i still love you as much as ever, and though i cannot feel your body, i feel   
your love, and god how i have missed it. Nan smiled drying her tears. "Nan if we make it through  
this will you marry me?" Nan burst into tears nodding her head as Aku turned in time to see   
Gohan, and Kolaan go flying and smash into a cliff, then saw Val holding Akujin Jr. by his throat.  
Aku leaned down and kissed Nan softly on her lips but all she could feel was a tingling sensation.  
  
I must go honey, i will be back. Aku turned to his mother. "Mother i am not fit to be  
the Supreme God of heaven, i think you would make a much better ruler, my life is that of a demon  
here on earth with my friends." Aku handed his staff to his mother and took off in a dead run at  
his soulless body. Aku leaped into the air and slammed into his body. Aku's body jerked and   
twitched, as the purple coloring of his hair turned crisom red, and the muscle features turned to  
that of what Aku had looked like before, except now he had the ability to go into his true demon  
form. Val slammed his blades into Akujin's chest then dropped him to the ground. Akujin landed  
on his knees staring off into space as blood dripped from his lips and he began to choke. Aku  
screamed demonicly causing the hill side to shake violently and phased out to his fallen son.  
Akujin looked up at his father and smiled. "Dad! you came back." "Yes son i did." "Dad i really  
screwed up, i didn't want anything more than to make you happy, i wanted so much to be like you  
but i couldn't do it." "Don't you dare give up damn you!" Aku was now crying out loud infront  
of everyone. Everyone now reliezed that Aku wasn't as cold hearted as he came off as sometimes.  
  
"Dad i want you to know i love you." Aku wiped a tear from his jaw and began to choke up  
a bit. "I will always love you my son, and i am very proud of you little guy, but hang in there  
you will be fine!" "Goodbye father" Akujin coughed one last time as his head rolled to the side  
and blood seaped from his closed lips. At first the passing of his son didn't sink in. Everyone  
stood watching Val stand there impatiently as they noticed Aku's breathing start to pick up. Aku  
leaned back on his knees and screamed to the top of his lungs as mountains started to collapse   
upon themselves and trees shattered into splinters. "VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aku's ki exploded in a red fire   
around his body. Aku began growling in a tone no one had ever heard come from his lips, it was  
of pure rage and hurt. Akujin reached down and pulled the gold crystal from his son's chest  
and clasped it in his hands as it absorbed into his skin. Aku's body bulged as his son's strength  
and personality traits was also absorbed into him. Aku stood up as his son's body turned to dust  
and blew away. Ivy burried her head in Marron's shoulder and wept. Aku walked to Val. Poor  
pitiful fool do you really think you can beat me like this. Aku didn't say a word he just growled  
showing his fangs as he drew back his fist and slung it towards Val so quickly he didn't have   
time to react. Aku stopped his fist right before hitting Val confusing him for a breif second  
then he slammed his knee into Val's gut as he doubled over in pain. Aku grabbed Val by the back  
of the head and slammed his face into the hard ground. "FIRST MY FATHER, THEN MY SON!!! WHEN   
WILL YOU STOP!!!" Aku picked Val up and step him up on his feet. Val spun around quickly with  
his leg extended, Aku caught Val's leg then brought his other down on top of it causing it to  
snap loudly.  
  
Val groaned in pain. Quickly Aku began punching Val in the gut hard like as Val's back  
arched up into the air and blood began spraying from his mouth. Aku then stopped and grabbed   
Val by the back of his head once more and pulled it down quickly bringing his knee up at the same  
instant as the two object collided and Val's blood was sent all over the place as well as his   
teeth. Val dropped to the ground clutching his battered face, Aku then kicked up with the tip  
of his foot sending Val high into the air then flat on his back on the ground. Val flipped up  
quickly and rushed at Aku throwing his fist out infront of him. Aku side stepped him quickly.  
Suddenly Val stopped and blood dripped from Aku's blades but no cuts were visible on either   
fighter, then Val's arm burst out with blood and fell to the ground. Val jumped back screaming  
as Aku smirked demonically.  
  
Aku then spun around backwards and drove his heel into Val's chest breaking his breast  
bone quickly. Val spat up blood and tumbled on the ground. Val jumped up and shot his remaining  
arm with his blade at Aku, Aku then drew back a punch and thrusted it forward at Val. Aku's fist  
went completely through Val's blade causing it to shatter like glass and then landed a punch in  
Val's face causing him to hit the ground and slide on his back. Val faded and appeared in the   
distance struggling hard to stand on one leg being that the other was broke half in two. Val   
began powering up a finally attack in an attempt to kill Aku, but he never got that far. Aku   
faded behind Val and slashed him across the neck in the same manor that his father was killed.  
Val's body fell to its knees then fell forward. Aku slowly dropped his arms as blood and chunks  
of flesh dripped from his blade. Aku's burden had finally been lifted from him, at the cost of  
his son's life.  
  
Aku reached down and ripped the crystal from Val's chest and absorbed it into his hand,   
just as he did before with his son's. Suddenly Aku screamed in agony as everything red on his   
body turned to a dark orange color. With the power of his brother, Val, and Akujin's crystal  
Aku now reached to ultimate level of demon. He now had the orange blood color. He was now the  
most powerful demon ever to live, he was completely elite, nothing could stand against him. He  
was now unbeatable, but his attitude didn't change Aku stood there forever staring at all the poor  
demons slayn by the Angels. He thought about his new life with Nanuke, and the dark chapter in  
his life now coming to a close. Night time fell on the hill side as the other warriors headed off  
to their new house but Aku remained on the battle field thinking of all he had been through, and   
all that he was yet to go through.  
  
Chapter 4: Undecided. 


	4. Chapter 4: Decisive Tournament, Part 1

Chapter 4: Decisive Tournament, Part 1  
  
13 years have now came and gone since the fateful day when Aku reliezed what he was   
destined to be in life, and the torment that had plagued him was killed. In human years Aku was  
well into his forties, but in demon years he had just turned 33. Due to Gohan's Saiyajin blood  
he hadn't aged much either. Akujin and Nanuke were now married, and lived in a seperate house  
with there 13 year old daughter, Kajin. Kajin was dating Gohan's son Gokai who was now 15. Aku  
had became the most Elite of all demons so he stopped training as much as he used to, but every  
Sunday him and Gohan would spar lightly for several hours then call it a day. Aku had increased  
so much in power ever since his blood color changed to orange, that Gohan had been training to  
catch up to his demon friend but of no avail. Akujin had no more quick powerups now he would have  
to train hard to become more powerful, but his orange blood color would make the training move  
along quicker. Each of the resistance members had now moved out on their own. Marron had   
disappeared without a trance as did Ivy and Kolaan but CJ and Gohan were still around.  
  
Akujin rolled over in his bed moaning, the cold air coming through the open window had   
made his muscles tighten up through the night. Aku rolled over once more and slung his arm over  
to were Nanuke should have been. Aku's brow perked a bit as he opened one eye and felt the bed  
for Nan, but she was no were in sight. Aku yawned and threw the covers to the side of the bed   
and stood up stretching as the bones in his back cracked and popped like a shotgun. Aku walked  
across the floor nude and picked up his pants off the back of the chair and slipped them on, he  
then walked downstairs to see where everyone was at. "Hey honey!" Aku was walking down the steps  
rubbing his eyes as he looked up quickly to see Nan barrelling at him. Aku branced himself as  
Nan wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up into his arms. "Did you sleep well last night?"  
Aku smiled to himself as the thoughts of the night before replayed in his head. "Yeah, i sleep  
pretty good, i wish you would stop leaving the window up though." "JESUS CHRIST THIS SHIT IS   
HOT!!!" Gohan screamed dropping his cup of coffee on his groin. Aku turned his head to inspect  
what was going on then burst out into laughter. "Well Gohan you can tell everyone that you have  
great balls of fire now!" Gohan gave the finger to Aku, as Aku growled in his demonic tone. Nan  
put her palm in Aku's chest holding him back.  
  
"Would you boys chill out, god your in your 30's now and you both act like you are 3!"  
Aku calmed himself down as did Gohan. "What are you doing her Gohan it's not Sunday yet?" "Well  
i thought i would bring Gokai to see Kayin." "And where are those two anyway?" "Um i think they  
said they were going for a walk." Aku's face turned blood red as he started to growl. "NAN YOU  
LET KAYIN RUN OFF WITH SOME BOY, ESPECIALLY GOHAN'S BOY!!!" Gohan laughed. "Nothing is going to  
happen Aku chill out man, he isn't completely like his old man and soon to be father in-law. Aku  
growled at the thought of Gokai marrying Kayin then rushed upstairs to retrieve the rest of his  
clothing. Aku ran down stairs wearing the new gi Nan had made for him. The pants were black  
with orange tiger stripes, and were rather baggy. The shirt was skin tight and was made of some  
type of material like spandex, it was long sleave with a piece of material that wrapped around   
Aku's thumb, and was black with his family seal embrodered in the shoulder of it. The boots   
looked much like Gohan's except black and orange, Aku's pants also tucked into the top of the  
boots giving them more of a baggy look. Nan had also designed an electronic head band so that  
when Aku changed into his true demon form and his hair grew it would tighen into a hair band when  
it reached the back of his head. She had also made the pants and the boots to were they would not  
rip when Aku changed in his true demon form.  
  
Gohan laughed "You look spiffy Aku." Aku spun around and ran out the door. Aku had a  
keen sense of smell so he knew exactly where Gokai and Kayin were. Aku followed the sent all the  
way up to the forest in back of his house were he noticed Gokai laying partically on top of Kayin  
kissing her under a tree. Aku became inraged and started to storm toward the two kids. Gokai   
and Kayin was so involved in their kissing that Kayin didn't even notice her pissed off father   
stomping toward them. Aku grabbed Gokai by the neck and jerked him off of Kayin. Aku then   
moved Gokai into his face and growled at him like a lion. "And what in the hell do you think   
your doing?!?!" Gokai gulped being scared shitless from Aku's demonic growling. "Nothing sir,  
i swear it i wasn't doing anything wrong." "Yeah Gokai, it sure looked like nothing, you were  
getting a better view of her tosils than her doctor ever has." Aku tossed Gokai across the ground.  
"You go back to the house, and tell your father what you were doing!" Aku then turned to his  
daughter and stared her straight in the eyes.  
  
Kayin was quite tomboyish, but she was as beautiful as heaven itself, Nan made sure of   
that. Kayin was a 5'9 half demon half saiyajin, with black and red hair all the way down her back.   
She had the traditional Saiyajin tail, with the demon fangs. Her finger nails would be long   
but she chewed them into the quick. The Aku aspect of Kayin made her tall with a really hot   
temper. Her ruby red eyes glared back at Aku as he stared at his daughter. "What did i tell you?!"  
Kayin shrugged looking at her father. "I don't know." "I told you, that i didn't mind you  
dating Gokai but you were not to do anything with that boy like this!" Kayin stood up and ran  
her fingers through her red and black hair. "You don't understand dad your old!" Aku put his  
hand to his head and massaged his temples. "And your just a little snot nose kid! "You will have  
all the time in the world for a serious relationship when you are older, you are just 13!"  
"GOD DAD WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE UNDERSTANDING LIKE MOM! YOUR NOTHING BUT A STUPID DEMON WHAT DO   
YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE!" Kayin then dusted herself off and walked toward the house. Aku shook  
his head slowly. "Teenagers" Aku had never really experienced what it was like to have a teen  
since he never was around Aku Jr. much, but now he was getting experience by the truck load.  
  
Aku sighed and looked up towards the heavens. "Mom if i was ever like that i am so   
sorry!" Aku then remembered what his young daughter had called him and began to run toward her.  
He then picked Kayin up by the waist of her pants and carried her to the house. Kayin kicked and  
screamed as he opened the door and walked inside. "AKU PUT HER DOWN!" Aku released his grip as  
Kayin dropped to the floor then stood up and adjusted the tightness in her pants. Gokai sat  
beside his father staring down at the wood floor, Gohan had obviously yelled at him for what he  
did. "I swear Aku, ever since you became a full demon, your attitude has changed, she is your  
daughter for christ sakes!" Kayin burst into tears and ran up to her room as Nan followed. Aku  
sighed and walked back outside as Gohan soon followed. Kayin ran into her room and slammed the  
door burrying her head in her pillow. Nan softly knocked on the door. "Honey can i come in?"  
"No mom, i don't feel much like talking to anyone over the age of 18 at the moment!" "Kayin. .   
please?" "Alright but just you." Nan opened the door and walked into the room then sat down on  
the bed.  
  
Nan softly stroked her daughters hair, as Kayin cried softly into her pillow. "Mom, why  
does dad have to be like that? Doesn't he love me? Doesn't he know that i love Gokai too?" Nan  
laughed a bit to herself. "Kay, your father loves you very much, that's why he acts like this,  
because in his mind no boy will ever be good enough for his daughter even if it is the boy of  
his best friend, he doesn't do it because he is trying to hurt you, he is doing it because he  
wants to keep you safe from the pain of teenage love." Kayin sat up in her bed and looked at her  
mom. "Well why can't he tell me this himself?" "Honey, you know how your father is he is   
prideful, he doesn't like admitting when he is scared, or saying how much he loves someone, so  
he does things in his own little ignorant way to show his love, i admit its not the best way to  
tell someone he loves you, but granted it shows very much affection. It took your father two   
months just to get up the gall to tell me he loved me. Kay wipped away her tears and hugged her  
mother around the neck. "So dad does love me?" Nan smiled. "Why do you think your father   
stopped wandering around and fighting so much, he did it because he loves you and he wants to be  
here for you whenever you need him."  
  
Aku was looking around in the sky with a worried look on his face, for some reason things  
didn't seem right to him. Gohan had noticed this same thing, and was also looking skyward. Gohan  
does anything seem alittle off to you. Gohan nodded "Yeah it does Aku, what do you think it is?"  
"I have no clue, but i seriously doubt its publisher clearing house." Suddenly the air picked  
up as huge ship appeared in the atmosphere from out of now where. Aku and Gohan jumped back in  
shock. The ship was much larger than earth itself. Quickly four men surpised Aku and Gohan   
and hit them in the base of the neck causing the Saiyajin and the Demon to fall flat on their   
faces. When the two woke up they were surrounded by hundreds of men that were all obviously   
warriors and were locked and shakeled like Aku and Gohan. A very short but muscular man stepped  
into the crowed room and began to speak. Alright i am sure you do not know why you are here, so  
i will tell you now. I am Shinoa, i am the owner of the ship you all seen when you were knocked  
out by my men. I host a very hardcore tournament every 40 years to decide who is the new   
strongest fighter in all the 4 galaxies.  
  
Aku snuffed he knew something was wrong with this picture, why would the use such   
hostility just to recruit fighters. "The rules of the tourny are quite simple, to win you must  
kill your opponet, you cannot back out of a fight or forfeit, you cannot use any ki what so ever  
nor can you use any powerups." Shinoa then pointed to Gohan who was chained down on his knees with  
a metal colar around his neck which chained him down to the floor as well. "And that means you!  
mister Super Saiyajin. Shinoa went on babbling about himself which proved that he was struck on  
himself. Aku was growling, he didn't know exactly how many of these fighters there were and  
how strong they were he knew there was great power in this room, but he couldn't single out  
how strong they all really were. Aku's concentration broke quickly as Gohan managed to nudge him  
in the side. "Hey Aku, does that guy over there looked familiar?" Gohan said with a smirk. Aku  
turned his head to see Kolaan dressed in a uniform guarding a group of fighters. Aku turned to  
Gohan quickly. "What in the fuck is Kolaan doing here?" "I don't know Aku." Aku growled to  
himself once more. "Aku you know as well as i do that if we jerked these chains very slightly  
they would snapped like pencils." "Yeah Gohan i know, but i want to fight in this tourny,  
something weird is in the air and it will bug me to death if i don't find out what it is.  
  
After Shinoa left the room the fighters were unshakeled to talk amongst themselves,   
luckily Kolaan was guarding over them all. Aku and Gohan slowly stepped up to Kolaan. "What in  
the fuck are you doing here Kolaan?" Aku demanded. "Well i was offered this job for a soul   
purpose." "And what is that?" Gohan snapped back. Kolaan took Aku and Gohan by the arm and   
stepped over in the corner. "You guys have to be careful, this isn't a tourny this is the  
execution of you and Aku, Shinoa was the strongest fighter in the galaxy until Aku and you came  
along, it pissed him off so he decided he would kill you both using other fighters from other  
galaxies. These fighters here aren't people like you and Aku, these guys were hired by Shinoa   
to kill you, you two are the only ones that were actually kidnapped. After he kills you he is  
planning on destroying the earth." Gohan nodded looking down at the ground. "And if we try to  
escape?" "He will destroy the earth anyway." Aku laughed, he found out what was so odd about   
the whole picture. Aku then smirked. "Gohan i know why these guys are so strong, they are   
already transformed into their powerups, thats why the are so strong compared to the way we are  
now." Gohan nodded. "You always did have a nack for finding out what is wrong with pictures Aku.  
So he is planning on having all these guys maxed out and we have to fight him the way we are?"  
Kolaan nodded. "Sadly, yes." Aku smirked. "Finally some action, after 13 years!" Gohan  
looked at Aku in shock. "You're not the least bit worried are you?" Aku shook his head. "Nope  
i am looking for some ass to kick, they kidnapped the wrong demon." "Aku you can't use any   
powerups or Shinoa will destroy earth!" Aku smirked showing off his fangs. "I know."  
  
Kay, Gokai, and Nan were worried sick about Gohan and Akujin, they didn't have any clue  
were they were and it was starting to get late. Little did they know about the tournament or   
the threat placed on the earth. Aku and Gohan will have to fight desperately to win, considering  
they have to fight without any help from their powerups. Aku is completely down with the whole  
blood bath that is to take place, but Gohan has an uneasy feeling about it all. Aku knew why  
Kolaan excepted the job, so he could warn Aku and Gohan when they arrived, but now they will have  
to mind their manors and stick to the rules if they plan to live and save their loved ones.  
  
Chapter 5: Decisive Tournament, Round one, Akujin Versus Raijin. 


	5. Chapter 5: Decisive Tournament, Round o...

Chapter 5: Decisive Tournament, Round one, Akujin Versus Raijin.  
  
It was a bright Tuesday morning and Aku was laying in his bunk above Gohan when he felt  
the engine of the large ship finally shut down. Aku leaned over the rail of his bed and looked  
at his sleeping Saiyajin friend. "Gohan wake your stupid ass up! The ship stopped!" Gohan's   
eyes shuttered quickly as he set up and banged his head against the top bunk. "SON OF A BITCH,   
WHY DON'T THESE BASTARDS MAKE THIS BED TALLER!" Aku jumped down from his bunk and adjusted his  
crooked pants. Kolaan stepped through the door and switched on the lights in the room. "Alright  
lazy assed get your assed up now and follow me!" Aku offered his hand to Gohan and pulled him  
up quickly as Gohan grabbed his hand. Aku and Gohan walked in step behind the rest of the   
fighters as they stepped off a ship onto a planet somewhere in the middle of the Southern Galaxy.  
  
Gohan turned to Aku while walking. "Do you have any clue where in the hell we are going?"  
Aku shook his head with a determined look on his face. "I have no idea bro, all i know is, is   
that i hope this fucking tourny starts up soon." Gohan shook his head at his demon alley's   
presistance. The warriors entered a room with shower's and chairs everywhere and standing in  
the middle of it all was Shinoa. "Alright gentle men take off all your clothing and get into   
the showers now! Then when you are finished walk to this table and you will be issued new   
fighting clothing." Aku pulled his shirt over her head and tossed it into a pile off the the side  
then threw his pants down with them and slipped his boots off and threw them into the pile. Gohan  
layed down his clothes next to Aku's and stepped into the shower. Aku stood there under the  
spriket letting the hot water run down his muscular body. Gohan stood over in the corner covering  
his body parts. Finally after Aku washed himself off he dried off and stepped out of the shower.  
  
A man dressed in a uniform yelled over to Akujin. "Hey you come over here and get your  
clothing now!" Aku turned to the man and snarled. "I prefer my own clothing!" Suddenly the man  
walked over to Aku's clothing and rip his gi in two. Aku growled very deeply and glared at the   
man. "My wife made that for me!" Gohan quickly grabbed Aku by the arm. "Aku remember, Earth!"  
Aku sighed. "Alright Gohan" Aku walked over and put on the clothing which reseambled Buu's   
pants and shoes without the "M". Aku then stood there waiting for his friend to finish dressing.  
Kolaan then entered the room once again. "When you are finished dressing come on out to the   
arena, and we will put you in order of who you are to fight. Aku finally got tired of waiting  
for Gohan and walked outside. Aku walked up to Kolaan, then looked him over. "Aku this piece of  
paper has the name of the person you will be fighting, the fighting will start as soon as your   
opponet gets out here so go stretch. Aku opened up the paper and looked at the name which read  
"Raijin".  
  
Aku threw the paper off the the side and began stretching. Shinoa walked outside and sat  
down in his chair over looking the arena. "AKUJIN AMORA! You give me a good fight you hear  
or i will make you suffer!" Aku turned and smirked evilly giving Shinoa the finger. Shinoa laughed  
and looked towards the passage way as a man the same heigth but alot more muscular than Aku walked  
out of it. The man was Raijin, he stepped into the arena and looked over at Aku. "Man i feel  
cheated i have to fight such a weak fighter right off the bat, and a demon at that!" Raijin then  
chuckled as Aku gave him a half ass smirk and popped his neck. Gohan and the rest of the warriors  
finally arrived and they were chained to a rail placed 20 feet away from the ring. The air was  
peaceful and silent on the planet, it was almost enough to drive someone insane from the quietness.  
Aku yawned and turned around noticing a huge crystal that was glowing with emense energy, far   
greater than anything Aku or Gohan had ever sensed. Aku turned back to Gohan and point to the   
crystal behind him with his thumb. Gohan nodded to Aku as his chains clanked together.  
  
Aku turned his head to Shinoa. "FIGHT!!!" Suddenly Raijin rushed to Aku drawing back   
his fist. Aku turned quickly to see a hand flying at high speed towards his face. Aku grunted  
taking one step back and caught the fist with his left hand then quickly began giving short  
punches into Raijin's stomach. Raijin gritted his teeth, after six punches Aku drew his arm   
back across his left shoulder and slung it at Raijin's hog head, back handing him sensless.  
Raijin fell backwards and hit the ground, he the twisted his legs in the air spinning around on   
his head and charged Aku. He then slammed both his fist into the side of Aku's head. Aku went  
tumbling at the ground from the huge blow. Aku put out his hand to stop him from falling. Akujin  
growled loudly and shoved himself up into the air causing the tile under his hand to crack and   
sink. Aku rapidly shot into the air and put his foot under Raijin's chin knocking the huge  
fighter off his feet. Aku flipped in mid air and landed on his feet wiping the blood from his  
eyebrow. Raijin stood up and spat out a piece of his tongue that Akujin had made him chomp off  
with his kick. Aku smirked evilly and dashed towards Raijin. Raijin drew back his foot and  
swung it at Aku, Aku caught him by the leg and slide around sideways on the floor then used his  
leg as leverage to swing himself up and kick Raijin in the head twice. Raijin stumbled back   
shaking his head.  
  
Raijin lowered his head and charged Aku, Raijin hit Aku hard in the gut knocking him off  
his feet and causing him to slide across the slick floor. As Aku approached the end of the  
arena he extended his blades and slammed them into the floor causing him to stop. He then   
flipped back up onto his feet and took off in a dead run at Raijin. Raijin lowered his head   
once more and charged Aku. Aku put his hands on Raijin's shoulders and leap over him. Raijin   
stood up and turned around right as Aku spin kicked him in the jaw causing blood to erupt from  
his lips and splatter on the chained up fighters. Shinoa was very disapointed in Raijin's   
performance but he had to pretend that he was impressed with Aku's power. Raijin stumbled back   
from Aku's kick as Aku took off running at Raijin and drop kicked him in the chest. Raijin hit  
the ground like a ton of bricks and slid on the floor. Raijin stood up and ran at Aku. Aku slid  
his left foot back across the floor and got into a waiting stance. Raijin jumped into the air  
and landed at Aku's feet, he then spun around kicking Aku's feet out from under him.  
  
As Aku fell Raijin stood up and drove his knee into Aku's back. Aku yelped in pain, as  
Raijin grabbed him by his hair and slammed him face first into the ground busting his lips. Aku  
flipped his legs over his head catching his heels on Raijins jaw and ripping it out of place.  
Aku then kept doing hop flips until he landed 15 feet from Raijin. Raijin ran his hand across   
his disfigured jaw and screamed then took off running at Akujin. Aku turned the right side of his  
body towards Raijin. Like lighting Aku brought the heel of his hand up under Raijin's nose and  
drove it into his brain. Aku never cracked a smile or anything he just stood there with a blank  
pissed off look on his face as blood ran from Raijin's nose down his arm. Aku moved his arm   
slightly causing Raijin's lifeless body to fall to the ground. Aku put his arm down and jumped  
off the side of the ring and walked over to the premitive hitching post.  
  
Aku was chained up as Raijin's dead body was drug out of the arena. Shinoa stood up   
quickly. "Alright now that, that is over. Gohan. . Shinda get your asses in that ring, and may  
the best man win." Gohan was unchained as he walked to the ring and jumped up on it and was   
followed shortly by Shinda. Shinda looked at Gohan and laughed. "Saiyajin huh? Yeah this should  
be easy, i heard that when you guys get pissed you don't fight very well!" Aku burst into laughter.  
"Your right Shinda, when they get pissed they don't fight well, they fight wonderfully." Shinda  
looked over at the bloody Aku and screamed. "You better shut up Demon, you'll be the next to die  
by my hands!" Gohan stood staring blankly at the ground. "Shinda you won't make it to Akujin,  
and if you did, i wouldn't give 2 cents for your ass when he is done with you." "FIGHT!" Shinda  
growled and charged the Saiyajin. Gohan stood still in the middle of the ring and raised his   
hand and with a slight grunt he drove his palm into the fighters forehead. Shinda's eyes rolled  
back in his head as he hit the ground.  
  
Shinda growled and swung his leg at Gohan's. Gohan quickly raised his left leg and sat   
it back down on Shinda's ankle crushing it with little effort. Shinda let out a deep scream and  
clutched his ankle. "YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU BROKE IT!!!" Shinda stood up and hobbled fast like  
towards Gohan. Gohan jumped to the side quickly and brought his knee up into Shinda's gut   
causing the loud song of popping ribs to echoe through the land. Shinda fell back choking on   
blood and smashed his head into the floor. Shinda turned quickly on his stomach and pushed himself  
up. Gohan was showing no mercy he knew if these men had half the chance to beat him they would  
take it in a heart beat, and Gohan had too many things to do to let some stranger take him down.  
Gohan stepped toward Shinda and kicked the arch of his foot up into Shinda's ribs crushing them  
into powder.  
  
Shinda rolled across the floor as he burst into tears. Gohan slowly walked over to   
Shinda and stomped his neck causing it to snap. Shinda layed there paralyzed. "Please don't kill  
me Gohan, i swear i will leave and never cross your path again, but please let me live past today."  
Gohan picked up Shinda's motionless body as a single tear rolled down Gohan's cheek. He then  
dropped Shinda down on his knee snapping his back and killing him after a few twitches. Gohan  
stepped out of the ring and walked back to his spot and was chained back up. Gohan hated what he  
had done. He didn't like killing. Those men had never done anything wrong in their life, they   
were forced to fight him and Aku just like Aku and himself were forced to fight them. Aku had  
no problem with killing his opponet, he was bred, born, and raised for killing. Aku killed   
because he had the theory of kill or be killed in his head, and no one would convince him otherwise.  
But Gohan, was not like that, the one person he wanted dead the most was long since dead since 13  
years ago. He just wanted to live the rest of his life peacefully.  
  
The extreme fighting carried on for hours, a pretty good pile of men was starting to form  
on the ground beside the arena and with every life ending crack of a bone Gohan wept a little more.  
Aku knew his friend was dying inside from all these sensless killing. Aku didn't like the sensless  
killing either but he knew it had to be done to save Nanuke and Kayin, as well as everyone else   
on earth. Finally, 6 hours after the tournament had begun it was down to for men. Son Gohan,  
Akujin Amora, Rouinjin Chin, and Gui. With every passing minute Aku thought about his wife and  
daughter on earth worrying themselves sick over were their father, and husband was. And all   
Gohan could think about was Gokai and Videl on earth, not knowing weither or not he was safe.  
"Akujin and Gui to the ring now!" Aku was now covered in dry blood as he stepped up on to the  
ring and Gui stood there waiting infront of him. Both warriors stood staring emotionless at each  
other waiting for the chilling word "Fight" to enter their ear drums.  
  
Chapter 6: Earth in peral, New level reached, Warriors returned home. 


	6. Chapter 6: Earth in peral, New level re...

Chapter 6: Earth in peral, New level reached, Warriors returned home.  
  
Akujin stood glaring at Gui, as the sweat poured from his brow onto the floor of the  
arena, the salt from the sweat stinged his open wounds so bad he grit his teeth in anger. Gui  
looked at Aku and smirked. "I am suprised you made it this far, i guess you truely are a great  
fighter." Aku was starting to get tired from the endless hours of fighting battles one right  
after the other. "FIGHT!" Shinoa screamed out as Giu lunged at Aku. Aku jumped to the ground  
flat on his chest and kicked his leg back into Gui's chest knocking him back. Aku flipped his  
legs over his head and faced Gui. Gui regained his composure and bolted to Aku swinging his fists  
left and right at Aku's head. Aku took his wrist and was knocking the punches away from his head  
to keep from getting hit. Finally Aku took Gui's wrist in his hand and swung him over his back   
and slammed him into the floor of the arena causing the tile to crack and file up in tiny pieces.  
Gui swung himself back up to his feet and kneed Aku in the side. Aku dropped to his knees with  
exhaustion but held his grip on Gui's wrist. Gui then raised his knee up quickly slamming it into  
Aku's chin which caused him to rock back and hang onto Gui with one hand. "Get your hands off me  
Demon! You have no right touching a superor warrior!" Gui kicked Aku in the chest hard like  
finally breaking his grip. Aku fell back against the ground as blood dripped from the corner of  
his mouth.  
  
The hours of fighting warriors with much higher energy levels had taking a toll on both  
Gohan and Aku. Gohan lundged at his chains. "God damnit Aku! Get up! Your not finished!"  
Rouinjin turned his head to Gohan and spat in his face. "Shut up and watch the fight!" Suddenly  
as if Aku got a burst of energy her leaped from the ground and spun in the air kicking Gui   
in the mouth four times before landed to his feet. Gui stumbled back quickly, then took off at  
Aku once more. Aku side stepped Gui and dropped to his feet sweeping Guis feet out from under  
him. Aku kept spinning on the ground as he stood up and back handed Gui in the mouth. Saliva  
flew from Gui's mouth as he spun on his side through the air and landed close to the edge of the  
ring. Aku stood in his same spot and watched Gui struggle to get up. Gui growled and took off  
running towards Aku. Aku dropped to his knees and brought his arm around catching Gui's gut them  
slammed him into the hard floor causing the tile to crack and break apart even more. Aku flipped  
backwards and growled. Gui flipped back to his feet, and in a act of sheer stupidity he ran  
after Aku once more. Aku ran at Gui as well. Gui drew back his fist in an attack but Aku was  
long out of the way before it was delivered. Aku stepped around to the side of Gui quickly and  
drove his knee up into his back. Gui's back bone cracked and snapped loudly, as he yelped in   
pain and fell to his knees. Aku kicked Gui, dead center of his back which caused him to slide  
across the arena floor on his face.  
  
Aku slowly began to walk towards Gui. Gui had managed to push himself up on all fours  
right as Aku reached him. Aku swung his foot up into Gui's ribs launching him into the air.  
Aku raised his arm into the air as the metal of his blades clanked as they ripped from his arms.  
Aku then crooked his arm as Gui fell straight down a top of his blades. Blood poured from Gui's  
gut like a shower, covering Aku in more blood. Aku threw his arm up tossing Gui's body into   
the large pile of dead fighters. Shinoa growled seeing as that he had only one more chance to   
take Aku and Gohan down. Aku walked back to his post and Kolaan chained him back up and patted  
him on the back. "You're doing fine Aku, don't give up man, it will be over soon." Aku merely  
nodded and dropped to his knees. Kolaan walked to Gohan and unchained him as well as Rouinjin.  
Gohan's ankles ached from numerous kicks, causing him to limp towards to ring. Gohan placed his  
hands on the side of the ring and flipped himself on top of it. Rouinjin jumped into the air and  
landed 6 paces from Gohan. Rouinjin was a big man he was taller than Aku, and alot more muscular  
than Gohan. Gohan observed his opponet thoroughly as Shinoa stood up. "FIGHT!" Gohan quickly  
slung his fist at Rouinjin's face but it was retrieved quickly. Rouinjin jerked Gohan down as  
he brought his knee up rapidly into Gohan's gut. Gohan expelled blood as well as a bit of   
saliva upon impact. Rouinjin grabbed Gohan by the nap of the neck and slammed his face down into  
the floor and grinded it against the broken tile.  
  
Rouinjin lifted Gohan's head and turned it toward Aku. Aku looked up with his bloody   
face at Gohan. Gohan's face was cut to pieces from the marble tile. Aku opened his eyes wider  
to see Gohan mouth the words "Let me transform." Aku shook his head no as Gohan was brought back  
into his beating. Tears ran down Aku's face but his face never turned to the emotion of sorrow,  
merely anger and disgust of how primal this useless battle was. Gohan and Aku had always had a   
reason for fighting before, but now they were fighting just because some irrogant ass hole was  
jealous of their power. Rouinjin grabbed Gohan by the neck and slammed his back into the floor.  
Gohan let out a yell of pain which caused Aku's muscles to flinch, in an effort to help Gohan.  
Once again Rouinjin dragged Gohan's body from the white tile that was now stained red. Rouinjin  
slung Gohan across the ring as Gohan landed violently on the other side. Gohan managed to get  
back up on his feet and limped over to Rouinjin. Suddenly Gohan growled like never before and  
began slinging punch after punch into Rouinjin's ribs. Rouinjin flexed his muscles and laughed,  
he then slung the palm of his hand up beside Gohan's head knocking him to the ground.  
  
A sense of rising ki bolted into Aku's head. "NO GOHAN DON'T!!!" Though Gohan hated to  
fight for a useless cause he was still very prideful. Aku looked up to see Gohan breathing   
heavily. Gohan flipped back up on his feet and took stance. A dark red aura bursted around  
Gohan, his muscles jerked and twitched inside his skin. His ki was rising beyond anything Aku  
had ever seen him go to before. Suddenly Gohan's body was surrounded in ki. The shell of energy  
exploded away from Gohan. Like a catapilar going into its cacoon to change forms, as did Gohan.  
Gohan's body was covered in black fur, his long since gone tail was now returned to a shocking  
12 foot in length. His teeth had grown into fangs. His ears stretched up and pointed, as Gohan's  
hair grew down past his waist. His eyes slanted and turned green. His finger nails grew long  
and pointed. His body had bulged greatly with power. He had now reached a level equal to Aku's.  
"FIRE THAT BLAST NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shinoa stood up screaming. Gohan looked at Aku and nodded.   
Aku jumped to his feet and screamed out. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! with an eruption of  
orange ki, Aku's body was transformed instantly into his true demon form, the two super powers,  
one Demon, one Saiyajin were nothing like Shinoa had ever seen. Aku snapped his fingers making  
the same gi he had on earlier appear and his body cleansed. Aku had done away with the chest   
armor, he was now was in a completely cloth fighting gi.  
  
Aku jumped into the ring and stood beside one pissed off Gohan. At that time the crystal  
blew out a large blast of ki that was sent hurtling towards earth. "Gohan i am gonna go to   
Earth and try to stop this blast, you make short work of this bastard and come help me!" Rouinjin  
ran up behind Aku and slammed his fist into Aku's back right between his spikes. Rouinjin's face  
twist in pain as the bones in his entire arm popped and snapped in two. Rouinjin fell back holding  
his arm and screaming in pain. Aku smirked showing off his now completely noticable fangs. "I  
love when they do that, see ya later man!" Aku jumped into the air as his body dematerialized,  
and reappeared on earth right beside his house. Aku looked skyward watching the emense blast  
rush through earth's atmosphere. Gokai sat under a tree with Kayin wrapped in his arms, as she  
cried herself to sleep on his chest. Gokai looked up a Aku in shock. Gokai shook Kayin quickly.  
"Kay wake up your father's back!" Kayin's eyes shuttered twice as the focus on her father who  
was still waiting for the blast to arrive.  
  
Kayin stood up and bolted towards her father that seemed to be instantly revived and   
healed after transforming into his true form. "DADDY!!" Aku looked up quickly to see the blast  
20 feet away from him, then turned to see Kayin running towards him. "KAYIN GET BACK!!!!! NOW!!!"  
Aku turned back around and raises his arms as the blast plowed into him and smashed him into the  
ground. The blast was merely an inch away from the ground. "HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!" Aku screamed out as orange and black ki bursted out from under the ball of energy.  
Aku used his ki to raise him out of the ground and help him regain hit footing. Aku screamed  
out once more cause the ball of energy to push back towards the planet. Gohan dashed at Rouinjin  
so quickly he was almost unseen. Gohan grabbed Rouinjin by the wrist and began to bash his  
body against the ground causing blood to spray from his lips and ears. Gohan then threw him up  
into the air and appear above him and slammed his foot into his back launching him back at the   
ground. Gohan flew ahead of his body and turned quickly bringing his foot up into Rouinjin's ribs  
cracking them instantly. Gohan then wrapped his arms around Rouinjin's body and flew towards the  
ground. About 15 feet away from the ground Gohan released his grip sending Rouinjin into the   
ground. Gohan smirked at the deed he had done and ran off the side of the arena. Gohan then  
preformed the instantaneous movement and transported his body to earth.  
  
When he arrived her peered over at Gokai sheilding Kayin from the blast. Then turned to  
see Aku standing with his feet indented into the ground and he was growling. Gohan could sense  
that Aku wasn't at half his true demon power. Which seemed to shock Gohan for the moment he then  
ran to Aku and snapped the potarra ear ring on Aku's right ear. Gohan snapped the other on his  
left as the two collided into each other forming Gohajin, the ultimate lifeform, with the power  
to shatter the Heavens and rock Hell on its base. Gohajin had both the power and conformation of  
the Demon's ultimate power up, as well as the Saiyajin's ultimate power up. Gohajin stood there  
holding off the blast with one hand smirking and spun around quickly back handed the blast back  
into the planet. The blast shot through the core of the planet. The planet crumbled in on itself  
and exploded with a firey blast. Gohajin turned to Videl, Nan, Kayin, and Gokai and smirked once  
more showing off large fangs. The Aku part of Gohajin quickly seperated them. Aku relaxed himself  
as he faded out of his true demon form, as did Gohan with his own powerup.  
  
Nan bolted after Aku and jumped into his arms. Aku didn't mind being tackled now he had  
missed Nanuke so much. He then sat down Nan, and turned to Kayin. Aku wrapped his arms around  
her waist and lifted her off the ground squeezing her tightly. "I have missed you so much honey,  
i am sorry for what happened yesterday." Kay let out a deep sigh. "Its okay dad, i know your  
just looking out for me but Gokai isn't going to hurt me. Aku smirked showing off his fangs  
and sat Kayin down on the ground. "He better not." Aku turned to Gohan who had Videl on his   
shoulders with Gokai standing beside him. "Well partner looks like we did it again." Gohan  
smirked and walked off with his family. "Hey Gohan you do know tomorrow is Sunday don't you?"  
Gohan didn't say anything but Aku knew he would be there tomorrow morning. Aku leaned down and   
took Nan in his arms and kissed her passionately for what seemed like endless hours, as Nanuke  
ran her fingers through Aku's thick orange and black hair. Kayin looked at her parents oddly.  
"Yuck!!" She then turned and walked off to the house leaving Aku and Nan kissing in the front yard  
as night fell on the land.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Dangerous games, Aku and Gohan face off.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------Note----------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7 will be the last chapter for a while guys, i need to take a break to spend time with  
my girl, A.K.A Nanuke, and come up with new ideas for the next saga, which will have nothing to  
do with the actual chat just like this one didn't. I promise to bring you more hardcore fighting,  
guts, and gore, as well as a little romance here and there. So until the Demon and Saiyajin have  
a new adventure this is goodbye for a little, but don't worry Akujin will be back. 


	7. Chapter 7: Dangerous games, Aku and Go...

Chapter 7: Dangerous games, Aku and Gohan face off.  
  
2 years had passed since the tournament where Gohan reached a new and final level of   
Super Saiyajin, known as Pure Super Saiyajin. This level corrected all the flaws in a Saiyajin  
making them the ultimate fighting ready machine. Aku had also honed his True Demon form, and   
learned how to manipulate and control it much better. Once again Aku and Gohan were equally  
matched. Gokai trained some, but most of his time was spent with Kayin, kissing, hugging, and  
sharing the usual secrets couples do. Nanuke and Aku had also had another child who they named  
Kyouryoku, in short the called him Ky. He had spikey black and blue hair, and a great fighting  
spirit could be sensed within him. Though only, two Aku knew he would grow up to be feared by all  
that stood in his way.  
  
Aku heard the giggles of a young girl outside his window as he ran his fingers through his  
orange and black hair. Aku looked over at the digital clock beside his bed which read 9:32 A.M.  
Aku sat up in his bed and turned to his beautiful wife which laid beside him on her pillow smiling  
from ear to ear. Aku turned and got up from the bed and walked to the window. Below his window  
he could see Kayin running around Gokai as he tickled her and smiled. A half cocked smile   
appeared on Aku's face as he turned and grabbed a pair of training pants from his dresser.  
The silence in the house hold was broken as the screams of a child were heard through the house.  
Aku turned towards the bed and kneeled beside Nanuke. "Honey wake up, i think Ky is hungary."  
Nan's eyes shot open as she sat up in the bed and kissed Aku quickly and ran into Ky's room. Aku  
popped his neck and walked downstairs.  
  
Aku looked around the kitchen at plates that had been freshly eatin off of. Aku growled.  
"God i provide food they eat it and leave the mess for me!" Aku picked up the dishes and rinsed  
them off then put them in the dish washing machine. Aku turned and walked out the front door,   
and walked steadily towards Gokai and Kayin. "HEY DADDY!" Kayin ran and wrapped her arms around  
Aku's waist. "Hey honey, did you sleep well?" "Not really dad." Gokai stepped up behind Aku  
and Kayin. "So Unc what took you so long getting up?" Aku rubbed the back of his head and   
looked at Gokai. "I had a long night Gokai." Gokai smiled a bit and winked at Aku. "Yeah, you  
sure did have a long night, i had my music blaring as loud as it would go and i could still  
hear you guys." Aku gave Kayin a demanding stare to get her to shut up. "So, Gokai where is you  
father?" Gokai turned and pointed. "He is over there meditating waiting for you." Aku smirked  
and walked towards Gohan.  
  
Gohan's eyes slowly opened to see a dark shadow appear before him. Gohan never looked up  
just merely sat there staring into Aku's knee caps. "It's about time you wake up Aku." Aku   
laughed slightly and pulled Gohan from the ground. "Are you ready to get started now." Aku   
shook his head slowly as his face became more serious. Aku flipped back and screamed "Go" as  
Gohan rushed at Aku with his elbow. Aku caught Gohan's elbow and kneed him in the gut. Gohan  
let out a puff of air and spun around quickly with his arm heading straight for Aku's head. Aku  
leaned back as the fist sped past his nose. Gohan turned back around and began slinging punch  
after punch at Aku's head. Aku turned his head from side to side and back to front. "GOD DAMNIT!  
STOP MOVING AKU!!" "ALRIGHT THEN STOP TRYING TO HIT ME AND HIT ME!!!!!!" Gohan drew back his   
fist as Aku's eyes widened, then Gohan drove his fist into Aku's mouth causing him to hit flat of  
his back and slide across the ground. While sliding Aku flipped his legs over his head and stood  
back up on his feet still sliding backwards, then Aku phased out behind Gohan and gave him and  
jab to the back causing Gohan's back to arch inwards. Gohan spun around swing his fist with him.  
Aku ducked down and came back up with and uppercut to Gohan's gut causing him to grab his stomach  
and fall back in a bit of pain.  
  
Aku flipped backwards looking at Gohan and smiling. "Like that my boy!" Gohan growled  
and pushed himself off the ground. Both fighters flew at each other full speed and slammed their  
fist together. The force of their speed caused the trees in the distance to bend and snap like  
tooth picks. Aku quickly wrapped his arm around Gohan's and drew back his fist then slung it  
forward. Gohan grabbed Aku's fist and slammed his knee into Aku's gut sending him sliding   
backwards. Gohan began flipping backwards but Aku faded out and appeared behind Gohan and   
slammed his knee into Gohan's gut while he was in mid air causing Gohan to hit flat of the ground.  
Gohan jumped up quickly and planted his fist into Aku's jaw as Aku rammed his fist up into   
Gohan's gut. Both warriors stood in the same place exchanging glares, then Gohan's free hand   
came speeding up at Aku's face. Aku reached across with his other hand and caught Gohan's fist   
just in time. Aku let out a deep growl and jumped back slamming the heel of his foot into Gohan's  
chest. Aku flew high into the air as did Gohan the two warriors arrived in mid air sending   
punches and kicks at each other. Finally Gohan landed a punch into Aku's temple dazing him.  
Gohan gathered his hands together and slammed them into Aku's back sending him at the ground.  
Aku hit hard and was embedded into the ground like a diamond to a ring. Gohan flew down rapidly  
with the toe of his foot outstretched. Aku let out a deep scream as ki bursted out of the whole  
and rocks and dirt flew in all directions.  
  
While Gohan was confused with all the rocks and dirt, Aku bursted from the ground and   
burried his fist deep into Gohan's gut and fire ki into it sending Gohan flying back into the air  
then phased out and slammed his fist into Gohan's back sending him back at the ground. Gohan  
landed one the ground on his hands and knees, but Aku came flying down and drove his foot into   
Gohan's back sending him deep into the ground. The training was picking up pace. Gohan growled  
jumping up from the hollowed ground and kicked Aku's straight in the jaw. Aku hit the ground   
hard and slid backwards until his back slammed into a boulder. Aku looked up to see Gohan   
jumping at him. Aku jumped up from the ground and clothes lined Gohan sending him spinning in  
mid air and slam into the ground. Gohan pushed himself up off the ground and spun around landing  
on his feet. Aku swing his fist at Gohan but Gohan leaned back letting the fist fly by. Gohan  
stood back up straight and slammed his fist into Aku's lip causing blood to splash out from  
between his lips as well as send him staggering back.  
  
Aku looked up to see Gohan charging at him. Aku quickly dropped to his knees and   
slammed the back part of his hand into Gohan's gut haulting him on the spot, then Aku flipped  
up planting both his feet in Gohan's forehead. Gohan hit flat of his back as Aku stomped his  
foot down at Gohan. Gohan grabbed his foot and pushed up sending Aku flipping into the air and  
landing on his back. Gohan rolled over to Aku and dropped his feet into Aku's gut sending   
saliva and blood flying into the air. Aku jumped up quickly and grabbed Gohan by the throat and  
pulled him off the ground. Gohan began sending punch after punch into Aku's ribs causing each  
one to crack and pop loudly. Aku gritted his teeth and tried to bare the pain but after 22 hard  
punches to the ribs he growled out loudly as orange and black ki bursted around him and he let go  
of Gohan, then spun around driving his foot deep into Gohan's gut. Gohan flew back quickly and  
skid across the ground on his head.  
  
Gohan jumped back up quickly wipping the blood from his lip and charged at Aku as Aku ran  
full speed towards Gohan. Both warriors turned their shoulders to each other and slammed together.  
The bones in their shoulders popped loudly as they both fell back on there backs. In sync both  
warriors kicked their legs regaining their standing positions. Aku ran at Gohan quickly and   
grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the gut twice then slammed his forehead into Gohan's  
nose. Blood sprayed about the place, as well as Aku's face. Gohan's head tilted back as he   
pushed Aku off. Blood dripped down Aku's face, as he smirked at Gohan and Gohan returned the  
smirk. Videl had now arrived to the house and was watching the two warriors beat the shit out of  
each other. Videl kept stride watching her husband give and receive punches. Videl walked up  
beside Nan and shook her head. "Boys will be boys, huh Nan?" Nan laughed and turned to Videl.  
"I guess so." Nan held Ky in her arms as Ky was watching every move his father made, though he  
was young he was learning how to preform every move. Gohan spun around quickly back handing Aku  
twice and sending Aku spinning backwards as blood spiraled around his head.  
  
Aku land on all fours growling as blood stringed off his lips. The warriors only has   
pants on and due to the sweet and bulge of their muscles the scars from fighting the Empire for   
years were shown to everyone crystal clear. Gohan ran at Aku and punted him in the ribs causing  
Aku to jump into the air a bit and land on his side. Aku coughed a bit trying to regain his air  
as he looked up at Gohan with blood brows and smirked. With a flash of ki Gohan dubbled over  
as finally the image of Aku appear with his fist deep into Gohan's gut. Aku then flipped his leg  
up kicking Gohan under the chin and sending him bolting back. Aku ran at full speed behind Gohan  
and raised his knee. Gohan quickly spun in mid air and placed his hands on Aku's knee to push  
himself away but Aku growled and grabbed Gohan by the throat and slammed his face into the hard  
ground. Gokai turned and smiled towards Kayin. "Your dad's a bad ass ain't he babe?" Kayin  
smirked as looked back at the fight as Gohan brought his foot up into Aku's nose making blood  
gush from it. Aku stumbled back holding his nose in his hands. Aku then slung his hand to the  
ground as blood flew from them and splattered against the ground.  
  
They didn't consider this a fight because they were mad at each other, Gohan and Aku were  
actually having fun mutalating each other. Gohan ran toward a tree which had his blade leaned  
against it and quickly drew the sword and rebounded off the tree back at Aku who was running   
after him. Gohan growled as black ki blew out from around his arms, as the blade came down   
quickly. Aku raised his right arm and clenched his fist as his blade ripped from its seath of  
flesh inside his arm. Gohan's blade made contact with Aku's and snapped right in half. "GOD  
DAMNIT!" Gohan swung the broken sword at Aku's gut slashing him quite deeply. Blood streamed  
from Aku's stomach, then with a quick swung of his arm Gohan's chest was laid wide open. Aku   
grabbed the rest of Gohan's blade with one hand and slammed his forearm into the foot of blade  
remaining snapping it in half. The broken blade was sent flying straight at Ky's head, when  
suddenly the unexpected happened, Ky's tiny arm rose as the blade smash into it and desentagrated.  
Aku and Gohan stopped their brawling to look at Ky who was unharmed by the contact of the blade,  
A look of udder shock appeared on every's face that a child that young could divert a object that  
fast.  
  
Gohan noticed Aku not paying attention and slammed the back of his fist into Aku's mouth.  
Aku hit the ground flat of his back as Gohan jumped down at him. Aku kicked up into the air  
kicking Gohan back up into the air. Aku then jumped up and grabbed Gohan by his hair and pulled  
his face back down into his knee. With a loud thud Gohan's face and Aku's knee collided. Gohan  
rolled off to the side and hit the ground. Gohan flipped up and jumped into the air and began  
firing blast after blast at Aku. Aku drew his arm back and slung it forward as a huge ball of  
ki was sent up at Gohan cancelling his tiny but many blasts. Gohan swung his arm down quickly  
sending the ball of ki into a nearby forest leveling it. Aku flew up and grabbed Gohan by his   
neck as Gohan grabbed Aku by his. The fighters then began punching each other in the face with  
everything they had. Finally the pain was too much for them to bare and they let go of their   
grip and both of them fell to the ground. As soon as their backs touched the ground the jumped up  
and ran in the oppisite direction. HARAMUGEDEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINAL DESTROY!!!!!!!!!!  
The warriors turned back to each other quickly and stood in their attack stances charging up their  
ki. Aku's ki giving him an orange and black glow as Gohan's black and Gold ki surged around his  
body like a fire.  
  
HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The fighters screamed in unison, as the huge balls of  
ki where sent bolting at each other. The balls collided sending a shock wave over the earth's  
surface disturbing cities far far away. Both warriors were at the max of their normal power   
without their power ups, but their power was so great now that if they had, had that power back  
when the Empire was around either Aku or Gohan could have wipped out the whole Empire with one   
finger. Aku was more experience with his power up than Gohan was with his so Aku was still a bit  
stronger than Gohan, but they could still see if they were equal by fighting in their normal form.  
Aku and Gohan let out a loud scream as the ki ripped the ground and shoved the trees away from   
the blasts. Aku screamed with all the power he had as did Gohan as a huge load of ki was sent  
running up the shafts of their ki attacks. When the surges collided with each other both beams  
of ki exploded in a great falls sending everyone sliding back. Gohan slid backwards across the  
ground and slammed into a mountain causing it to collapse, all the while Aku slid backwards and  
landed at the feet of his family. Both Aku and Gohan were cut, broke, and bruised from the all  
out training session they just had. Aku began to chuckled between gasp of air. Ky looked down  
at his father with a look of comtemptment. Nan bowed her head to look down at her bleeding   
husband. "Why are you laughing, what did blowing each other prove?" Aku continued to laugh. "It  
proved that we are equal in power!"  
  
  
Chapter 8: The vastness of space, the darkness of hell, new threat appears. 


	8. Chapter 8: The vastness of space, the d...

Chapter 8: The vastness of space, the darkness of hell, new threat appears.  
  
In the vastness of space, all seemed to be very well calm, except for the Southern  
Galaxy. Where old Planety Vegeta had been the realm of space was being twisted and contorted.  
With a bright yellow and purple flash it was like someone took a sharp knife and slid it down  
a black sheet of clothe ripping it. Through the tear in space 8 sphere like objects erupted  
from the darkness. The pods where heading full speed towards the Northern Galaxy.  
  
Five years had passed since the all out fight between Gohan and Aku, and the night the  
Southern Galaxy was ripped open to allow a dark evil to pass between its dark cloudy membrane.  
Not much had changed for the warriors except Kayin had now became a member of the Son family  
meaning that she indeed did marry Gokai, they had a one month old child named Toshinda, Kayin was  
20 and Gokai was 22. Aku was now 33 in demon years and Gohan was 31. Nan was now 30 but didn't  
look a day over 20. Kolaan, Ivy, and Marron were still missing. CJ, Tanya, and Ryan didn't fight  
much anymore they prefered to stay away from fighting for all it ever brought was death and pain  
to everyone involved in it. Ky was now 7 and had greatly rose in power, much like his father did.  
Ky had developed his own fighting style at only 7 which was a mixture of his father's kick and  
punch until they are dead, and Gohan's lets sneak around and beat the fuck out of them.  
  
One afternoon in the summer Aku and Ky where a couple of miles away from their house   
training. Gohan sat under a shade tree watching Aku teach his son the ways of a demon. Gokai  
was at work, he hated the job but his mother said she would not support a bum. Kayin was at home  
with her mother Nan doing the usual house chores, and taking care of Toshi. Aku flipped back in  
the air and looked at Ky. Ky never was a very playful child, he always had a serious look on his  
face no matter what. "COME ON KY, COME AT ME!!!" Ky's fist exploded with ki as his small frame  
was sent hurtling at Aku. Ky sent punches and kicks at Aku's chest but Aku playfully batted them  
away. "YOUR NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH KY!" Ky growled at his father's words of mochery and bashed  
his small fist into Aku's jaw. Aku spun sideways and landed on the ground. Aku quickly flipped  
up and flew into the air. "HARAMUGEDEN!!!!!! HAAAAA!!!!!" Aku fired his most powerful attack  
at his own son. Ky's eyes turned completely white as he began to growl in a demonic tone just   
like his father. Suddenly Ky's eyes blasted fully blue and his blue and black hair spiked. Ky's  
muscles bulged with ki as his fangs dripped with saliva. Ky threw his arms back then pushed them  
forward to meet his father's blast. The attack hit Ky's hands and shoved him back across the   
ground as Ky began to scream out. Suddenly blue and black ki bursted around Ky and the blast  
was sent back up at his father. Aku raised his hand to the blast heading toward him and screamed  
causing the blast to explode in mid air.  
  
Ky clenched his fist as his tiny jagged blades ripped from his arms. Smoke clouded   
around Aku making it hard from him to see, at that moment Ky rapidly sped to his father and  
slashed him across the chest then gathered his hands and slammed him down towards the ground.  
Aku landed on his two feet but sunk into the ground a bit. Aku turned and looked up at Ky who  
was smirking. "Alright son thats enough for today." Aku slowly walked over to Gohan to retrieve  
his towel. Gohan squenched his eyes at the mid afternoon sun and looked at Aku. "I know you  
weren't even trying but that boy is going to be far stronger than you could ever hope to be   
yourself isn't he?" Aku nodded while smirking. "Yeah, he is half Saiyajin after all." The idle  
chit chat was over when the sound of a thousand jet fighters roared over head. Aku, Gohan, and  
Ky looked up toward the sky to see 8 balls of fire slam into the earth's surface causing walls  
of dirt and fire the burst into the air. "WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THAT!" "I DON'T KNOW GOHAN BUT  
I DON'T LIKE IT ONE DAMN BIT!" The three fighters took off running to the 8 pods when about   
half way there 8 figures jumped from the firey hole and landed around the edge of the creators.  
This didn't stop the warriors they kept running. "AKU! Those guys look like a mixture between  
a Saiyajin and a Demon!" The warriors could now see fangs protruding from the lips of the visitors.  
"No Gohan, you were right about one thing they do have Saiyajin, but they do not have demon in   
them it is much worse, and they are far more blood thrusty than us Demons." Gohan looked at Aku  
in shock as well as wonder. "Then what the fuck are they?" Aku, Gohan and Ky, both reached the  
landed point and stopped. "They are a mixture of Saiyajin and Vampires Gohan." Gohan studdered   
in shock. "No..o..o. Fuckin way!"  
  
One of the fighters turned towards the middle of the group and smirked to the tallest  
and undoubtible the strongest of the fighters. "Look Juburo! We didn't even have to hunt them  
down they came to us!" Juburo growled loudly turning his head towards the mouthy fighter. "Shut  
up number 3!" #3 turned back into position and quieted down. Aku ran up to Juburo quickly and  
looked him over. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" "If you will shut up for a moment Demon  
I shall tell you!" The blood in Aku's veins boiled. "I am Juburo the leader of a group of half  
Vampire half Saiyajins". Gohan spoke up quickly. "I am the only Saiyajin alive and a half   
Saiyajin at that!" Juburo laughed out loud. "You don't have to tell me Gohan i know everything  
about you and your family as well as Aku and his family." "Well long ago when planet Vegeta was  
destroyed by Freeza the power in his blast caused a ripple in time and space right in the exact  
spot of where 8 Saiyajins were fighting against Freeza's forces, the Saiyajins were sent into a  
vortex so to speak and ended up in an alternate universe on a planet covered with blood sucking  
Vamps. Those 8 Saiyajins were our fathers. They mated with the Vampire species thus making us  
8 half breeds, due to a Saiyajins thrust for power the Vampiric thrust for blood was replaced  
by an even greater thrust for power. We no longer need to hunt for blood, we hunt for power."  
Gohan scratched the back of his head. "So instead of sucking people's blood you suck their power?"  
"Yes Gohan that is exactly what i am talking about. The Vampires were highly advanced they had  
created pods to travel to different planets to hunt for prey, since their planet was nothing  
but Vampires, and over time the were able to create a machine which would cause the same effect  
to space and time as Freeza's blast. We have studied you and Akujin for many years while the  
machine was being designed and built, we have never seen a power like your's in any galaxy, so  
we have decided to drain you two of all your power, then we could rule all four galaxies with an  
iron fist!" Juburo chuckled insanely as Aku growled at the words spoken. "You fucking bastard!  
What makes you think we will let you do that." "Well Akujin, we have no doubt you two will   
resist, since you have a strong history of resisting, but we must do this for the sake of our  
survival, there are many men Vamps but only one female, our queen. We must drain your energy and  
find a queen that is our two main objectives on this trip!"  
  
Gohan and Aku looked at each other then looked back at the warriors. "I don't think   
you can do everything you say you fucking half breed bastard." said an unknown voice. Aku and  
Gohan turned around to see Kolaan, Ivy, and Marron standing on a boulder off to the side. Aku  
rubbed his eyes then looked back at the three returned warriors. "Kolaan i thought you were dead?"  
"Well Aku i almost was no thanks to you and Gohan." Juburo being agitated by the attention being  
taken away from him screamed out. "We shall return in four days to absorb your power train well,  
and live out your life!" The 8 warriors bursted away in a brillant light show. Kolaan, Ivy, and  
Marron ran down the boulder towards Aku and Gohan. "God you two are even more powerful than you  
were at the tournament 7 years ago!" Aku and Gohan smirked, Aku showing off his fangs. "Yes  
they are far more powerful than i remember aren't the Marron?" Marron turned to Ivy and nodded  
to her remark. Gohan smiled in happiness at the whole resistance being reunited. "So why did  
you guys run off in the first place?" Ivy looked down as Kolaan spoke up once again. "Well  
Gohan we all reliezed that we lacked the power that you and Aku had, so we decided to run off and  
have an all out training so we could be somewhat compared to you two. And though we are still  
no match for you we are far stronger than before." Gohan nodded as Ivy knelt down infront of  
Ky and ran her fingers through his hair. "And who is this cute little boy?" Aku turned his head  
to the side and looked down at Ivy. "Thats my son Kyouryoku." Ivy studdered. "Aku do you know  
who he looks like?" Aku nodded. "Yes. . .Akuma." Ky's face was emotionless as Ivy played with  
his hair. Gokai and Kayin came running over the hill quickly and stopped abruptly beside the   
other fighters. "Kolaan you're back!" Gokai wrapped his arms around Kolaan back and squeezed   
popping the bones in Kolaan's back then sat him down. "Gokai what in the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Well dad i was at work when a news flash came on the intercom and said that 8 UFO's   
crash landed here, and i figured you and uncle Aku would be right on top of it so i came here to  
warn you that the athorities are on their way. With a huge explosion all 8 pods where completely  
destroyed. "We can't have those Vampire bastards leaving on us now can we? They are going to  
die, i will make sure of that!" All 7 warriors stood looking at Ky in shock as he walked back  
from the pods he destroyed, then walked between the group back towards his house. "He is that   
strong?!" Ivy shook in fear. Aku smiled a bit. "Yeah Ivy he is that strong." Ivy looked up at  
Kayin and Gokai. "I know Gokai i was there when he was born, but who is this beautiful woman?"  
Gokai smiled. "Well this is Kayin my wife, better known as Kayin Amora, Aku's daughter." Ivy's  
eyes bulged greatly. "AKU IS YOUR FATHER, MAN HE IS HAVING KIDS LEFT AND RIGHT!" Kayin walked  
over beside her father and wrapped her arms around Aku's neck. "Yep this is my pops." Aku   
smiled and laughed a bit. "Well guys we have 3 new members in the resistance Ky and Kayin and  
Gokai, that makes 8 of us." Gohan nodded. "Good that makes the odds even for once in our life."  
Aku growled quickly. "Alright guys enough bull shitting, its time to train our asses off we   
only have four days, and i am sure those Vamps are somewhere sucking energy out of everyone on  
earth so there is no telling how strong they will be when they return in four days!" Gohan  
nodded. "Aku is right there is enough idle energy put all together on earth to rival Gohajin's  
power. Holy shit Aku what did we do with the potarra's?" Aku gulped. "I have no clue man i   
thought you had them." "No! you said you would keep them!" "Damnit Gohan we are going to need  
Gohajin."  
  
"I know Aku, they will turn up but for now we train at Aku's place." Ivy laughed. "Aku's  
place will not be hardly large enough, Kolaan and i designed a training facility at our house  
big enough to house 20 fighters all at once, and we all need to train at the same time. Aku  
nodded. "Very well Ivy and Kolaan's place it is, what a tic, Ivy and Kolaan's house?" Ivy   
smiled showing her hand. "Thats right Kolaan and i are married." Everyone but Ivy, Kolaan, and  
Marron fell backwards anime style. The warriors then stood back up and headed off to Ivy and  
Kolaan's house for the grueling training that was about to take place. Aku screamed out loudly.  
"Everyone go to your houses and gather your things. We start training tonight!" Everyone   
jumped into the air and blasted off toward their houses to gather their things for the awesome  
training that would decided weither they win once again or become part of the Vampires evil plans  
to inslave and feed off all the beings in all four Galaxies.  
  
Chapter 9: The training of the most elite. Limits surpased. 


	9. Chapter 9: The training of the most elit...

Chapter 9: The training of the most elite. Limits surpased.  
  
Aku ran into his house quickly swinging the door open until is banged against the wall. "Aku honey are you home?!"  
"Yeah, it's me Nan." "What're you doing home Aku?" "I have to go into training honey, 8 men showed up looking for a fight,   
so Me, Gohan, Kolaan, Ky, Kayin, Gokai, Marron, and Ivy are doing to giv'em one!" Nan had a look of confusion on her face as  
she bounced Toshi on her hip. "Those three are back?" Aku sighed and sat down explaining the whole story to Nan, then stood  
up and ran to his room. Aku had an almost unlimited supply of his training gi, so he packed enough of them for four days of  
training. Aku swung the bag full of clothes over his back and burst out the front door. "I love you honey, and i will be  
back before you know it! Take care!" Aku said with a smirk as he jumped into the air and his orange and black ki surged  
around his body propelling him into the air above. Aku flew over the tree tops with the speed and force of twenty thousand  
fighter jets, playing a little game he liked to call "dodge the oncoming trees." In this game Aku would fly inbetween the  
trees trying not to crash into one of them.  
  
Aku flew into the city limits of the Northern City sector 3, the force of his ki caused buildings to shake on their  
foundations. As to not draw attention to himself Aku dropped down in a back alley and ran out onto the sidewalk and took off  
down it. Aku smirked as his orange and black hair stood straight up and pointed to the back of his head from the wind and his  
running blowing it back. Finally Aku looked over to see Kolaan leaning against the side of a building. Kolaan smiled and   
rocked himself off the side of the house. "Hey Aku! Welcome to my palace in the city." Aku looked the house over and   
huffed. "If you would like to call this a palace." Kolaan laughed. "Alright Aku, everyone is downstairs stretching out   
getting ready so we need to get down there and join them." Aku and Kolaan walked into the house and turned the corner in the  
kitchen opening a large metal door which desended down in a large white basement. Aku stepped into the room before everyone  
and started to untie his pants then let them fall quickly to the ground. Aku reached into his bag and pulled out his pants  
as well as his shirt and shoes. Aku quickly redressed and began to stretch out. "Well guys ya know that you can get   
stronger quicker if you train with a partner, so i guess i will train with Gokai since Aku and Gohan are going to train   
together." Aku looked up from tieing the string around his boots. "No Kolaan, you are my training partner." Kolaan jumped  
back and pointed to himself. "ME?!?!" Aku nodded smirking a bit. "Yes you, you always said that you wanted to be at Gohan  
and me level of power. Well if Gohand and I train together you will surpass everyone, then when it comes time to fight we  
will have to bail the 6 of you out all the time, so consider Gohan and I your instructors." Aku said with a slight smile.  
  
Kolaan crossed his arms and stared Aku down. "Alright then mister instructor, who is going to go first?" "You and  
me Kolaan." Elsewhere in the western city sector 1 the vampires had already started there powering up. Millions of poor  
humans litered the ground, pale in color with their life force and energy completely drained from their bodies. A young   
woman in her early twenties sat behind a dumpster with her newborn baby hiding from the terrible 8 strangers. "Hey Juburo!  
Looks like we have drained all the energy out of this city we can man, should we go on to another?" Suddenly the newborn   
child started to bawl as the mother quickly put her hand over the child's mouth. Juburo's ears perked up quickly as his head  
snapped around to the dumpster. "Not just yet #3." Juburo slowly walked to the dumpster and gave it a quick snap kick   
causing it to collapse on itselfs like a tin can. "Well little miss you wouldn't be trying to hide from us would you?" The  
woman glared at Juburo and stood up. "Fuck you Vamp! You're not going to get my son!" JUburo quickly snatched the young  
boy from his mother's arms and threw him to #4. "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME NOW!!!" Juburo smirked. "You will have no need for   
a child as part of my life force!" Juburo quickly wrapped his arms around the woman's body and clamped his teeth down on   
her neck. The woman screamed in pain as her son began to scream and cry out. The woman's energy was slowly leaving her   
body causing her skin to get lighter and lighter in color. Juburo turned to #4 and growled. "SHUT THAT GOD DAMN KID UP NOW!"  
#4 nodded and grabbed the small child's head and twisted it causing it to snap quickly as the boy's crying quickly stopped,   
then #4 dropped the childs body to the ground and stomped it hard. The woman cried at the thought of her dead son, as Juburo  
continued to drain her life force, then dropped her to the ground. Juburo turned and clenched his fist as his body grew in  
muscle mass, and his ki rose a very little bit. #4 looked under his boot then up a Juburo. "Those humans have such frail  
bodies." He said with a chuckle. The 8 ruthless killers slowly walked out of the city and threw a blast into the center of  
it as the whole 32 mile wide city blew up in a mushroom cloud shape leaving a large creator full of chared human remains.  
  
Juburo suddenly turned around quickly. He then used a sort a Vampiric ability, that of telepathy meaning that he  
could look at anything far far away, and what he saw was Akujin's wife Nanuke. "Who is that beautiful woman! I must have   
her for the new queen! Come on you lazy bastards get in gear!" The group of Vampires quickly launched into the air and  
flew off into the distance towards Aku's house. Aku and Kolaan stood six paces away from one another as Aku smirked at   
Kolaan. "Go when you're ready." Kolaan growled as his shadow like ki bursted up around his body. Kolaan sped at Aku and  
swung his fist out right at Aku. Aku moved to the side and grabbed Kolaan's arm then slammed his knee into his gut, then  
jumped into the air and spun kicking Kolaan to the ground. Kolaan rolled on the ground clutching his gut. "Damnit Aku!"  
"Don't damn me Kolaan!! It is my duty to keep you from getting your stupid ass killed out there! After you attack you must  
be planning another attack incase the first one is blocked or it is ineffective!" Kolaan jumped up and kicked Aku in the  
gut but Aku caught his foot just in time, Kolaan then spun around back handing Aku turning his head to the side. Kolaan   
smiled. "How was that almighty demon master?!" Aku smirked. "That was good." Aku then picked Kolaan up by his foot and  
swung him over his head then threw him into the floor at full speed causing Kolaan's nose to hit on the ground and splatter  
blood on the floor. "But one word of advice Kolaan, don't stop after you have landed a punch. Kolaan flipped up into the  
air and flew off towards Aku kicking and punching, Aku slowly stepped back with a determined look on his face as he batted   
the attacks away. The punishing training for Kolaan carried on for well over 5 hours until finally it was over. Aku stood  
off to the side. "Alright Kolaan power up now as high as you can." Kolaan nodded and Spread his legs out and put his arms  
to his side clenching his fist at the same instant. Kolaan's ki began to spiral off him in the form of steam and then  
bursted into a black flame. Kolaan's eyes became concentrated as his muscles bulged and his hair spiked up and streaked   
silver and black. The ground began to rumble as the walls of the training room shook violently and Kolaan's ki rose   
greatly. Aku slolwy walked up into Kolaan's face. "Alright stop." "But i am not even half way finished?!" Aku smirked.  
"I know."   
  
Nan was slowly walking through the house with Toshi in her arms trying to get him to ease down and go to sleep for  
the night. Nan turned towards the door when she noticed it was completely open and one of the eight Vampires was standing  
inside the doorway. "Hello Nanuke, how are you this evening?" Nan's eyes shot open quickly and she took off running up the   
stairs but was met halfway by Juburo. "Now dear you shoulddn't run, we have came to give you the offer of a life time!"  
"And what is that!?!?" She demanded. "To become our queen and totally annihalate this planet as well as your husband and  
friends." "NO I SHALL NEVER DO THAT!" Juburo growled. "You have no choice!" He quickly shot his hand out towards Nan and  
a ball of black energy rushed into her chest as she managed to lay Toshi on the floor and clutch her head. Her light blue  
hair began to turn black as her eyes turned blood red and fangs appeared in her mouth and she began to growl deeply. Nan   
looked up at Juburo and smiled evilly. Juburo returned the smile as she suddenly appeared in her royal clothing. "Hey  
Juburo what about this kid?" Juburo turned and smirked. "Do you even have to ask?" Toshi has a strong life force inside of  
him so if you drain him you will get lots of energy." Nan intrupeted. #7 picked Toshi up and tossed him to Juburo, within  
seconds Toshi was drained of all his energy and the Vampires left. Juburo threw a blast behind his back into the house which  
destroyed it completely, leaving the grass around the house burned black.  
  
Gohan and Gokai trained hard for nearly 7 hours, and at the end of that training Gokai was at equal strength with  
Kolaan. They both were about as strong as Gohan and Aku had been at the tournament. While the warriors slept that night,   
above ground the Vampires drained half the earth's population dry of energy. As the Vampires grew in power the darker the  
skys turned and the harder it began to rain. Purple and white lighting filled the sky as Juburo and his flunkies began  
to grow higher and higher in power. But below the surface stands the only hope for the survival of earth and they alone  
hold the key to earth's fresh new future or is cataclismic end.  
  
Chapter: Kyouryoku and Kayin train, Welcome to Earth, Population. . . Zero 


	10. Chapter 10: Kyouryoku and Kayin train, ...

Chapter 10: Kyouryoku and Kayin train, Welcome to Earth, Population. . . Zero  
  
With each passing moment Juburo grew in strength as did the others of his small group. And with every decimal of  
power added to his own the sky grew a little blacker. The grass shriveled to brown and blew away into the wind. All life  
on earth was now dead, animals, humans, and everything with life. The planet was cold and dark, large piles of concrete and  
metal which were once large magnificent buildings now symbolized the many graves of mankind. But elsewhere in the world  
the 8 remaining lives struggled hard to build up their power, they only had 2 more days left, and they would seriously need   
it.  
  
Aku layed back against the bulkhead and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Ky, Kayin its your turn." Ky stepped up  
and gave a smirk much like his father's but with much more evil. "Don't think because you are my sister and a woman i am  
going to go easy on you weakling!" Kayin smirked and looked down at her brother. "I wouldn't want you to, what good is   
winning if it is by handicap?" "Alright kids enough bickering, GET TO IT!" Ky growled and dashed at his sister. Kayin   
crossed her arms. Ky drove his foot into his sister's protected chest and then jumped back up spinning kicking her twice in  
the mouth. He then landed and smirked. Kayin stumbled back a few paces and smiled back. "I see dad has been training you  
well." Kayin ran at Ky and flipped over his head then dropped to her knees, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and  
pulled him over infront of her slamming his face into the floor and punched him hard in the back, she then flipper backwards  
away from him a good distance. "But he has also taught me a few tricks." Ky growled and jumped up slinging his arm at  
Kayin, a dark blue ball of light bursted from his palm and hit Kayin straight in the face sending her tumbling backwards and  
sliding on the ground. Ky then appear above his sister and began sending punch after punch into her stomach as she gritted   
her teeth to bare the pain. Slowly Ky was driving his sister's body into the ground with each punch. Kayin let out a deep  
growl as red and black ki exploded up around causing Ky to fly up and smash against the ceiling of the training center.   
Within seconds Kayin was back up on her feet flying towards Ky she then threw her foot into his gut causing him to smash once  
again into the ceiling this time cracking it. Kayin grabbed her brother by the ear and slung him into the ground then came  
after him with her foot pointed at his back. Ky hit on all fours and turned quickly grabbing his sisters foot then turned and  
slung her into the ground at the speed she was flying. Gokai looked over at Aku with a look of worry on his face. "You're  
going to let them beat the hell out of each other!!!" Aku smirked inching his head towards Gokai's direction. "Calm down  
they're just playing around, besides i would rather them pumle each other than let those Vamps do it.  
  
Kayin kicked backwards slamming the heel of her foot into her brother's jaw sending him spinning backwards. Ky   
slung his arms to his side and clenched his fist as his blades ripped out of them, as Kayin did the same. Both the young  
half breeds bolted at each other growling in their father's demonic way. Their blades collided sending a shock wave of ki  
outwards causing the hair of the warriors onlooking the training to blow back hard. Ky brought his foot up into Kayin's gut  
as blood spilled from her mouth and she became dazed. Ky jumped up and slammed both his gathered fist into the top of her   
head sending her down into the floor as tile sprang up everywhere. Kayin struggled to push herself up off the floor as she  
grunted and groaned. Ky chuckled a bit and looked down at her. "Well i see who takes back after dad in this family, that  
damn half saiyajin over there has made you as weak as a kitten, love is for pathetic fools who have nothing else to believe  
in but petty fairy tales!" Ivy looked over at Aku and growled. "He is more like Akuma than you know." Aku nodded to her   
remark and turned back to his children to watch incase Ky tried something dangerous on his sister. Ky screamed out and drew  
his fist back as Kayin quickly slammed her doubled up fist into his groin and smirked standing up. "And testicles make you  
weak little brother." Quickly she hopped spinning on one foot and kicked her brother upside the head sending him into the  
wall. Ky stood up rubbing the redened side of his face. "That was a cheap shot Kayin and you know it!" Kayin took off  
running at her brother as he flipped into the air and landed beside her on one knee. He then slammed the side of his   
outstretched hand into her ribs causing one to pop loudly. Kayin's side arched a bit as she let out a small yelp. Kayin  
growled and grabbed her brother's hair and slammed his face down into her knee then picked him up by his hair and put her hand  
to his chest. A small red and black orb appear between her hand and his torso as her face tightened and the blast was   
released sending Ky into the wall. Ky hit hard and tile from the wall fell about his head.  
  
Kayin ran at Ky as he clenched his fist as one lonely blade extended hiding it from her as well as the others  
Kayin drew back her fist and slung it at he brother's jaw as Ky swung his arm at Kayin's gut. Suddenly his blade stopped  
quickly. The smirked disappeared as he looked down and saw that his father's hand had caught his blade. Aku's crimson blood  
dripped to the floor as Ky growled and stood up in disapointment. "I believe that is enough training, now you to go and  
meditate until i say stop and learn the trick to the new power you have aquired." Ky looked at his father. "But i do not  
feel as if i have aquired any new power." "And you won't son until you meditate and find it, that is the trick to demon  
training meditation and hard training, that hows we are so equal and powerful." Ky and Kayin smirked as they walked off to   
the corner to meditate. Well that leaves Marron and Ivy left. Marron laughed and turned to Aku. "Ivy and i have our own  
form of training which is just extended meditation, we have found it is far more effective for us to train in that way. Aku  
nodded. "Very well then, everyone meditate for two days, Gohan and i are going to go above and train abit out in the open  
then on the second day Gohan and i will return and meditate with you." Everyone agreed and began their meditation as Gohan  
and Aku quickly changed. Aku and Gohan walked through the door and stepped up the stairs when suddenly the wall around the  
stairs collapsed. Aku came bursting through the ruble, pulling Gohan with him. Aku looked up into the black sky and a look  
of worry appeared on his face. "Aku what the fuck is going on, on this fucking planet, and uh. . .where the hell is the  
house?" Aku continued to walk up the stairs as Gohan followed behind him. The two warriors continued to look around at the  
burning distruction and carnage. "Aku. . .I don't see anything standing for a hundred miles. . " "I know Gohan, and i don't  
feel any ki reading either, not even Nanuke's or Toshi's, come on Gohan." Aku and Gohan took to the air, Aku's orange and  
black ki swarmed around him as did Gohan's silver and blue ki as they bursted through the air towards Aku's house. As they  
flew along the countryside all was black, not a thing lived, nor did any buildings remain standing.  
  
Finally Aku and Gohan had reached Aku's house. Both warriors touched down as they ran into the house. "NAN!! HONEY!  
ARE YOU HOME!!!" Aku looked around until he saw the pale foot of Toshi emerged from under the sofa. Aku knelt down and   
picked him up. Gohan held his chin and turned around shaking his head. Tears began to roll down Aku's cheeks as he held  
the small lifeless body in his arms. "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aku's shirt ripped completely off his body and  
spikes ripped out of his back, suddenly his eyes turned pure orange and his fangs extened beyond his chin and his hair grew  
long and touched the floor. His eyes blazed orange as his hair turned completely orange. Aku belted out on more scream as  
Gohan was blown out of the house from Aku's ki then suddenly the force of Aku's ki caused the house to collapse on itself  
and then blow apart violently as Aku's aura bursted out in one giant flame and then sucked back in to cause Aku's body to  
glow orange. Gohan kicked the ruble of the house off of him and sat up to look at Aku. Aku opened his eyes, Gohan jumped   
back in shock, Aku's eyes had lost all there pigment, they were now an errie blueish glass color, Gohan could also sense  
an extreme change in Aku's power. Aku stood up laying the lifeless body of his grandson on the ground and walked towards  
Gohan. "Aku are we going to train now?" Aku smirked looking at his arms. "No Gohan you couldn't keep up." Gohan laughed  
and started to raise his arm to punch Aku, but the instant his muscle flentched to move Aku caught his arm before he could  
move it one inch. "Instead Gohan we are going back to meditate with the others, my training is over. You have enough   
power inside to do the job you just need to meditate to learn how to utilize it much better.  
  
With that the warriors took off into the air back towards the training center. "Is there anything else i can get for  
you my queen?" "No Juburo, not unless you can bring me the heads of those 8 fighters." "2 more days my queen and i shall  
have their heads for you." Nan huffed and rolled her eyes. "I am growing impatient with this waiting i want them dead   
tomorrow and if they are not you shall take their place Juburo!!!" "Very well my queen." Juburo stood up and ran off.   
Since Nan had been turned to the darkside she no obtained more power than she every had before, and she was lethal with it,  
but can Aku's new form of True Demon and the hidden potential of Gohan's Pure Super Saiyajin put her fire out?  
  
Chapter 11: Rushed battle, Earth's demise. 


	11. Chapter 11: Rushed battle, Earth's demis...

Chapter 11: Rushed battle, Earth's demise.  
  
  
Note: Don't get mad if this sucks this is just a filler chapter, the best is yet to come.   
  
  
  
"Get up you lazy son of a bitches! The time has come to take out that god damn Demon and his fuckin Saiyajin buddy!"  
Juburo said kicking the other 7 fighters in the ribs. Nan came creeping up behind the 8 warriors slowly. "I know where to  
find those bastards, Aku told me right before he left. They will be in the center of the Southern City sector 4." Juburo  
coughed. "Nanuke we have destroyed that city." "They are underground Juburo." Nan then chuckled. "The attack you used to  
destroy that city wouldn't have efftected that bunch, that is nothing more than the wind blowing to them." Juburo nodded  
walking out of the mouth of the cave followed by his men, with Nan bringing up the rear. Suddenly all 9 jumped into the air  
and took off at a teeth shattering speed. Within seconds they were right over top of Aku and the others. "I sense them   
under here Juburo. Juburo fastened his highly advanced scouter to the side of his head and pressed a few buttons, the lights  
flickered on it but no reading came up. "I can't get anything on my scouter, you men try your's!" Each man tried his own   
scouter but no reading ever appeared. Nan shook her head giving off an evil chuckle. "You men will surely die in   
this upcoming battle if i don't stay and help, for you cannot sense these fighters energy if they hide it from you, and they   
can use that against you!"  
  
#2 turned to Juburo smiling. "Should we flush the bastards out now?" Juburo nodded smiling. "HHHHHHAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
The warriors sat underground meditating unaware of the danger above the ground. #2 threw a large black ball of ki into the  
ground as the dirt rippled and blew away from the large underground bunker. Suddenly a large mushroom cloud burst up from  
the ground and a creator stood where the large training room was burried underneath the soil. "GOD DAMNIT NUMBER TWO YOU   
KILLED THEM!!! NOW WHAT DO WE DO!!!" Nanuke laughed and pointed skywards. "You didn't kill them they are right up there  
they could sense every move you were making!!" The 8 vampiric warriors looked skywards to see the 8 resistance members   
standing in formation looking down at the vampires with a grueling smirk on their faces. Aku tilted his head back to the  
other fighters standing behind him and Gohan. "I am going down to talk with them, i want and need answers or heads will   
roll!" Aku flung his arms to his side as he quickly dropped to the ground and began walking slowly towards Juburo. About  
20 paces away from Juburo, Aku began to speak. "Alright you son of a bitch what did you do with my wife!!" Juburo smirked  
and stared Aku down. "Ahh dear boy, do not worry your wife is in good hands." Juburo stepped aside showing Aku that Nan was  
placed right behind him. "NAN!" Aku took off running towards Nanuke, but she raised her hand and Aku instantly stopped in  
place and squirmed with all his might but he could not break the hold. "Aku, you pathetic demon, you should leave well  
enough alone, you never were a good husband i don't see why i married you, but i do see why Ivy left you. YOU ARE WORTHLESS!"  
Nan slung her hand and Aku's body smashed to the ground. Juburo laughed and kicked Aku under the chin launching him back  
to his friends that had now landed on the ground. Aku hit flat of his back and slid to Gohan's feet. Gohan looked down at  
Aku quickly. "Aku, i know her words hurt but you have to relieze its the vamps talking not her, you have to clear your head  
man we need you. Aku nodded as his head grinded against the dirt on the ground. He then kicked his legs and flipped back   
up on his feet. "ATTACK!!!!!" Aku as well as the others flew full speed towards the Vampires. Juburo and his men slid back  
and cross their arms. Suddenly all eight members of the resistance faded and appeared behind the men and slammed their knees  
into their backs.  
  
Aku flipped over Juburo's head and slammed his fist into Juburo's face. Juburo hit the ground quickly and slid   
all the while flipping back up onto his feet and taking off back at Aku. Juburo sent a barage of punches into Aku's chest  
then one large one, Aku flipped backwards and caught himself with one arm and landed back on his feet smirking. "Saiyajins. .  
heh." Aku slung his arms down to his side and clenched his fist as his long slender blades ripped from his arms. Aku took  
off in a dead run after Juburo. Aku then flipped up into the air screaming as he brought his blade down across Juburo's face  
taking out his right eye. Juburo stumble back clutching his face as blood dripped between his fingers. "You. . you son of  
a bitch!!" Aku ran his tongue along his blade collecting the blood with his tongue then swallowed it and smiled viciously.  
Gohan raised his arm into the air and brought it down upon #2's head causing him to fall like rocks to the ground. #2 swung  
his leg out in an atempt to sweep Gohan, but it failed, Gohan jumped up and dropped his foot into 2's chest, causing blood  
to explode from his mouth. 2 flipped backwards and regain his foot then both him and Gohan flew at each other and started  
swinging fists left and right, at first nothing could be seen but skin flying back and forth then suddenly Gohan let out a  
blood curtling scream and 2 was sent flying across the country side with Gohan following closely behind him. Ivy swung her  
fist at 5's head quickly but it was caught and 5 kneed Ivy in the gut hard causing her to choke abit, Ivy then regained her  
composure and burried her foot into 5's gut pushing herself away from him. As she was flying back she drew her bow and   
readied it to fire a arrow. 5 looked up in anger right as Ivy's arrow imbedded itself into his forehead. 5 fell back   
against the ground. Nan quickly raised her palm and converted all of 5's energy into Juburo. Ky stood before 6 in a stale  
mate. "Hehehe, a little kid sent to fight me, i have pissed on bigger things than you looking for something to kick the shit  
out of. Suddenly 6's head began to squirt blood everywhere then fell off his shoulders in shreads. Ky laughed evilly.   
"Your first mistake was underestimating me, your second was calling me a kid." Nan once again sent 6's energy into Juburo   
once again powering him up and making it harder for Aku. Marron froze suddenly under the strain of number 7's power and   
began to scream as he closed in on her with his dagger. Aku looked around to see what was the matter, everyone was busy   
taking on other vamps and Marron was froze in fear powerless to fight back.  
  
Juburo ran at Aku while he was off gaurd. . or so Juburo thought. Aku snapped his head back to him and smirked   
putting his palms together then fired a blast into Juburo's chest helping Aku to propell towards Marron and 7. Dust blew up  
from Aku's feet and he sped away from Juburo, Aku then ceased his blast and clenched one fist causing his blade to extend  
then spun around quickly and slid on the ground with his knees running his blade across 7's back cutting his back bone into.  
Marron dropped to her knees shaking in shock as Aku jumped up and ran back towards Juburo. Kolaan, Gokai, and Kayin quickly  
finished off their opponets as Nan sent the fallen warriors power into Juburo and 2. Juburo grabbed Aku by the hair and   
drove his head into the ground then jumped up into the air firing shot after shot into Aku's back. Aku twisted and jerked  
with each powerful blast as his gi was quickly ripping off his body. Juburo was grinning from ear to ear as he continued to  
fire his attacks into Aku's back. 2 spun around kicking Gohan in the jaw, causing Gohan to spin uncontrolable to the ground.  
2 flew up into the air with Gohan in his arms, he then threw Gohan down quickly. Gohan landed beside Aku in one large crash  
sending dirt and debre up into the air. 2 flew up to Juburo and laughed. "I think they have had enough, lets get their   
energy and get the fuck home!" Aku and Gohan pushed themselves up with their arms and turned to each other and smirked.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both warriors said in   
unison as ki in the form of collums shot from their backs and slammed into Juburo and 2 sending them hurtling back into a  
mountain smashing it down violently. The two warriors stood up with their kis blazing off their bodys as they quickly   
snapped on their potarra ear rings. Gohan and Aku smashed into each other quickly and formed into one being. . . Gohajin.  
  
The being appeared to be made entirely of ki then suddenly with a burst of light that seperated the dark clouds above  
Gohajin took form looking like a mix of Gohan and Aku. Juburo stood up out of the rocks and clicked on his scouter as soon  
as it flashed on it exploded off the side of his head singeing his hair. "Juburo what do we do he is extremely powerful,  
i doubt we can beat him?" Juburo did the unexpected he smashed 2 into the ground and jumped on him viciously drawing all  
his life energy out. Juburo stood up growling as his musles flexed beyond the bounds of any mortal. His neck muscle bulged  
showing every vein in his neck. He then walked up to Gohajin and smirked. "And just who the fuck are you?" "I AM GOHAJIN!  
THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!! I ALONE HAVE THE POWER TO BREAK THE HEAVENS APART AND TURN HELL UPSIDE DOWN ON ITS BASE!!!!"   
Juburo laughed. "Prove it!" Gohajin quickly took stance and screamed out. With the large burst of ki which sent everyone  
standing near to spin off into the distance, Gohajin went into a form which was a mixture of Gohan's Pure SSJ and Aku's   
True Demon. . True Demonjin. Gohajin grew a long tail and his fangs dripped with saliva as the earth began to explode   
everywhere with magma. The earth split in every direction and shook violently. Juburo stumbled back in shock at this power.  
Gohajin wasn't stopping he continued to climb in power. His muscles bulged greatly and his eyes lost their pigment and  
turned the color of Aku's in his highest true demon form. Juburo then began to laugh at how foolish Gohajin was acting.  
Juburo looked at Nan who had now readied a escape pod. The force of Gohajin at just half of his maximum but a large strain   
on the earth and it was due to explode at any given minute. Juburo and Nan quickly took off in the pod and was off into   
outer space. Kolaan finally talked Gohajin down, which wasn't a very easy task. "Gohajin we must get off this planet,  
its gonna blow at anytime!!" Gohajin nodded as each fighter touched a part of Gohajin. Using Gohajin's special ability from  
Gohan's side he teleported each fighter to a safe haven, which was that of Kaiosama's planet. The next day will hold many  
new task. Aku and Gohan go out in the search for Nanuke and Juburo who are by now safe on their vampiric planet.  
  
Chapter 12: On the road to Demina, after a breif bit of enlitenment. 


	12. Chapter 12: On the road to Demina, afte...

Chapter 12: On the road to Demina, after a breif bit of enlitenment.  
  
The 8 warriors arrived on Kaiosama's planet a second before the earth exploded in an almost perfect biblical   
discription of fire and brimstone. Gohajin began to glow orange, black, and silver, then quickly seperated back into Gohan  
and Aku. Both warriors took off their ear ring and placed it in what was left of their pockets. Gohan sighed in digust at   
what him and Aku's merged personality had just done. . .But he knew what Gohajin was probably thinking. No people were alive  
on earth, and one planet was a simple sacrifice if it meant that those Vampires would die there and not torment another galaxy  
or planet. Gohan look up recognizing where he was and a breif smile flashed across his face as he turned to his fellow   
fighters. "Guys, i know this dude, he is buddies with my dad i'll go talk to him, follow me." Aku and the others jumped up  
fromt he ground and dusted themselves off and followed behind Gohan. Gohan knocked on the door but there was no reply to his  
calling. "Kaiosama are you in there?!" A loud crash was heard in back of the house. "I am out back!!" Gohan turned   
quickly and ran around the side of the house to see Kaiosama wrapped up in a gardening hose. Gohan kneeled down to untangle  
Kaiosama as the other warriors stepped up behind him. "Hey, i think i know you, you're Gokou's little boy aren't you? Well  
i guess you aren't really all that little anymore." Kaiosama said squeezing Gohan's muscular arm. "Yes that's right i am  
Gokou's son. . .By the way where is father i thought he was staying with you?" "You father left about 4 years ago in search  
of some man by the name of Dayrin." Aku's ears perked up as his eyes shot up from the fixed position on the ground. "HE IS  
GOING TO FIND DAYRIN?!?!?" "Yes he is, do you know this man?" "Yes he is my father." "So you're demon are you not?" "Yes  
that is correct i am a demon." "How strange a demon in heaven." Kaiosama said with a chuckle. "He isn't an evil demon   
Kaiosama, he comes from a dimension where hell isn't evil." "Ahh i see."  
  
"Come on inside and i will fix you all something to drink, there is no doubt you are thrusty." Kaiosama began to   
waddle towards the front door of his house as the others followed behind him. Everyone sat down with a glass of water as   
Kaiosama began to explain how Gokou and him had been monitoring the progress of the Vampires, and how they had watched the  
many battles with the empire. "Gokou is usually here to take care of all the disturbances in hell, but recently since he  
has been gone two fighters have been causing tremendous troubles in hell." Gohan smirked. "And who are they?" "I believe  
their name is Turon and Sabre." Gohan's smirk turned to a look which clearly said son of a bitch. The of glass being   
shattered was heard as everyone turned to Aku who was staring blankly at the center of the table with crushed glass shards  
burried into his hand and his blood dripped upon the table. Aku slowly lifted his head to Kaiosama. "I would like to go   
down to your hell and take care of the Turon one." Kaiosama smiled. "Permission granted Aku." Aku and Gohan stood up from  
the table as their chairs screeched against the floor. Gohan and Aku took off running and jumped off kaiosama's planet and  
landed gracefully on snake way then jumped once more, this time off of the winding path and straight down into hell. Gohan  
and Aku looked around to notice and familier face training next to the bloody pond. "It's VEGETA!" "Um Gohan why are you   
happy dude? I thought you hated this guy?" "Aww Aku he ain't that bad." "Um Gohan if i may quote you for a second. "I  
hate the cocky, overblown, jug headed son of a bitch." Gohan laughed and started walking towards Vegeta. "VEGETA HEY IT'S   
ME!!" Vegeta turned his head around towards Gohan and sighed rolling his eyes. "What in the fuck are you doing here   
weakling?" Gohan laughed knowing that his power greatly surpassed Vegeta's. "Well earth was destroyed during a battle and  
my new friends and i had to retreat to survive." "So, you have not only abandoned your Saiyajin heritage, you have abandoned  
your planet as well as your old friends!" "God damnit Vegeta, its nothing like that! we had to! And i care as much for my   
old friends as i ever did!" Vegeta huffed and turned his head finally noticing Aku. "YOU!!! YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH I WILL  
KILL YOU THIS TIME!!!!" Vegeta jumped into stance as Aku cocked his eyebrow and smirked knowing Vegeta would get his ass   
kicked if he tired anything. "VEGETA! STOP IT! This isn't the person who killed you and everyone else, this is his brother!"  
"Oh, well then." Vegeta smirked straightening up his posture. "Let your brother know i am coming for him." Aku laughed.  
"It's too late for that Veggie head, i have already disposed of him many years ago. Suddenly a blast was sent into the   
middle of the three. Vegeta growled jumping back. "Not these son of a bitches again!" Gohan shot his head around so quick  
his hair followed his movement a second later. "Vegeta who are they?!" "I don't know i have been fighting one bastard  
for years and i can never keep up with him, the other one just appeard two weeks ago, but he is just as strong. Just then   
another blast was fired this time it seemed to be aimed more towards Aku. Aku jumped back quickly as the blast hit the   
ground sending dust and dirt as well as grass into the air, but that wasn't the last one more blast began to be fired at Aku  
except more rapidly each time. Aku jumped backwards and from side to side avoiding the blasts. One large blast was sent   
down at Aku but Aku leaped over top of it and landed on one foot and his knee holding himself up with one hand smirking as  
the landscape behind him incenerated in a ball of flame. A dark chuckle was heard as all three warriors looked to the sky  
to see Turon with his hand out stretched pointed towards Aku, as a tall blonde haired figure stood beside him.  
  
"Well Aku, i see you are alive and well after all these years, but i must warn you i will not be beaten as easy as  
last time." Aku smirked and jumped up from the ground as the dirt and grass beneath him cracked and bursted and sunk into   
the ground as his ki exploded pushing him up into the air towards Turon. Turon growled and shot a ki blast out of his   
out stretched palm. Aku back handed the blast in mid air sending it spinning off into a cliff completely destroying it.  
Turon grunted and fired another blast but it was easily knocked away as well. Turon pulled his arms back and then shot them  
forward firing a somewhat large blast at Aku. Aku pulled his fist back and slammed it into Turon's blast sending it back  
towards him. Turon tired to block but Aku sent it back too quickly for him to block it. The blast hit Turon and exploded  
sending him flying back through the air on his back. Turon sat up just to see Aku's dark golden orange hair to flash across  
his eyes as Aku punched Turon completely through the stomach as blood exploded out of Turons back and mouth. Aku keep his  
fist clentch as blood dripped off his hand. Vegeta stood on the ground choking in shock of what he just witness. "There is  
no way he could have beaten him that quickly i was barely even able to land a punch on that warrior, GOD DAMNIT NOW DEMONS   
ARE SURPASSING ME!!!!" Aku leaned up and whispered in Turon's ear. "You're exactly right Turon, you weren't as easy to beat  
this time. . .You were alot easier. Turon's face was expressionless as he began to talk spitting blood on Aku's face. "Even  
now i am no match for you demon." Aku smirked evilly and clenched his fist as his blade ripped from his arm, he then jerked  
it back ripping Turon's body in two, killing him for good this time. Aku lifted his right leg and his arms flew up into the   
air as he dropped to the ground beside Gohan and Vegeta. Vegeta growled as Aku wiped Turon's blood from his arm. Sabre stood  
growling in mid-air. "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT YOU BASTARD!" Aku laughed loudly staring back up at Sabre.  
"Gohan quick merge with me you do not have the power to beat this man, he is truely powerful!" Vegeta said offering his hand  
to Gohan. Gohan chuckled. "Vegeta even now you underestimate me!" Aku nudge Gohan in the ribs hard and whispered to him.  
"Gohan. . I have noticed in battle though you are bloody strong, you still are weak because you do not enjoy fighting thus  
you act like its punishment to you to fight, and in this upcoming battle there will be no room for this foolishness. Vegeta  
loves fighting, it is his life, if you merge with him there is no doubt you will become more powerful." Gohan straightened  
up from his leaned position and nodded.  
  
Alright Vegeta, we shall merge. "Then hurry up boy we must do this quickly." Gohan shook his head. "No Vegeta i   
am going to be dominate!" "BAH!! Alright it doesn't matter i will take over you soon enough brat!" Aku looked over at  
Gohan. "Does he know you're 38 years old?" Gohan nodded. "Yes but he doesn't care, he still considers me a child." Vegeta  
walked up and placed his hand upon Gohan's muscular chest. Vegeta's entire body became white with ki as electricty flowed  
between the two. Aku stood watching intriged. Bolts of electricity spiralled around Vegeta's arm and into Gohan's chest.  
Suddenly Vegeta's entire body became and single ball of ki and blasted itself into Gohan. Gohan fell to his knee clutching   
his head in pain as his entire body was enveloped in black, blue, and red ki. When the formless ki stood up it formed into  
a muscular figure. The ki suddenly disappeared, Gohan's hair was now a bit longer and pointed straight up with no bangs.  
Though Vegeta was a shorter man than Gohan, for some reason he still seemed to make Gohan a bit taller, he was not at Aku's  
heigth by no means but he was tall never the less. Gohan looked at his hands and shadow boxed a bit to get a feel of his  
new power. Aku looked at Gohan questioning him. "Well how is it?" Gohan turned to Aku smiling a bit. "Well i am not much  
stronger, but i do have this strange erge to go up there and rip that blonde fuckers head off!" Aku chuckled a bit shaking  
his head. Gohan looked skyward towards Sabre. "Come get some, if you have the balls!" Sabre growled and swooped down full  
speed at Gohan. Sabre growled drawing back his fist. Gohan tilted his head to the side and gave the cocky Vegeta smirk.  
As he raised his hand and pointed his index finger at Sabre's head. Sabre smashed into Gohan's finger and fell to his knees.  
Sabre was obviously stunned from The blow to his head. Gohan raised his foot infront of Sabre's face and gave him what seem  
to be a slight nudge as Sabre went tumbling on the ground in the oppisite direction. Gohan used the Zanuken technique to  
appear ahead of Sabre, he then raised the his foot up at an angle stopping Sabre from rolling as you would a soccer ball.  
Gohan smirked. "Please tell me thats not all you have." Gohan reached down and grabbed Sabre by the hair of his head and  
picked him up to eye level, then suddenly a flash of ki burst through Gohan and Aku's mind as they both said "Father!" in   
unison. Gohan tossed Sabre over his shoulder into the bloody pond and ran back to Aku. "Do you sense that Aku?" Aku  
nodded his head in response to Gohan's question. "Gohan lets get back to Kaiosama's i think our fathers are there!" Gohan   
agreed then grabbed Aku by his shoulder. "Before we go Aku, i want you to know that even though you are still a bit more  
powerful than i, i am still going to over power you." Gohan gave a smirk afterwards as did Aku.  
  
Gohan used his teleportation technique to get back to Kaiosama's. Upon arrival Aku and Gohan noticed to new figures  
standing before the rest of the resistance. One man had a gi completely the same as Gohan's, and dark black hair which  
reslembled a rooster's tail. The other man was slightly taller than the other. He had dark black hair as well which stood  
straight on top of his head. He was dressed in royal demon robe, and had the long broad sword attach to his back with a   
orange crystal which appeared to be that of a demon birth crystal. "Ahh, Gokou your son is back." Gokou turned around  
right as Gohan wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Aku slowly walked up to Dayrin and placed his fist upon Dayrin's  
chest as did Dayrin to Aku. Gohan jumped back and the kid in him let out a wide smile. "I never thought i would see you   
again father!" Gokou laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Well son i wish it was on better terms, but you have to take  
things as miracles even in hours of dispare." Gohan nodded hugging his father once again. "I have missed you and your mother  
so dearly Aku, it is nice to see you once more even though it will be only a short reunion. Aku shook his head. "Yes father,  
it is nice to see you again as well, but what are you doing here, how did you get here?" "Well your friends father came  
searching through the dimensions and found me, he warned me of the threat of those vampires, and he wanted to know if i had  
any techniques or weapons that could assist you and Gohan, for if i didn't you both would surely die." Gohan shot around  
in interest much like Vegeta would at the mention of a powerful technique or weapon. "And what is this weapon you have  
brought us?" Dayrin reached behind his back and showed the huge broad sword to everyone present. "This is the blade of   
mercy." Aku's jaw dropped as he struggled to find words. "T...t..that can't be the Blade of Mercy!!!" "Oh it is son, you  
know the story behind it so i don't supposed i have to explain it to you." Gohan growled screaming out. "I haven't heard   
the damn story!" Aku turned around smiling. "Well Gohan long ago before even my father was born there was a Demon child   
born, that child had an orange birth crystal, she was the only Demon to ever have the color orange, the most powerful of all  
blood colors. I am the second to have this color making me the strongest Demon alive in my clan of 48,000. Sadly enough  
the young demon child didn't survive through birth, and the council figured that since orange was the most powerful color  
and it would be a shame to let all the power go the took her birth crystal from her when she died, they then made a sword   
out of the strongest metal in hell and embedded the crystal in the cross piece of it, that sword is the same one my father   
holds before us all." Gohan nodded reaching for the sword. Gohan strained tugging at the sword as his aura flared a bit.  
Finally Gohan gave up. Aku then walked up and grabbed the sword with one hand and quickly pulled it from his father's hand.  
  
Gohan looked in disbelief. "What the fuck!! Aku is not that much stronger than me!" Dayrin laughed. "Young man  
power has nothing to do with it, the blade of mercy is a Demon weapon therefore anyone without Demon blood cannot raise the  
blade." "Well what the fuck good is this sword going to be if only Akujin can use it?!" "Trust me Gohan it will help   
greatly can't you feel this incredible power this sword possess?" Gokou said sitting down. Dayrin looked at Aku. "Now son  
it is a shame that you have so much power, this sword's power is only activated when you power up. The more you power up,  
the more power it draws. If a warrior like you uses the sword, that warrior can power up enough to be able to reach the true  
potential of the sword, which means you will have no trouble unlocking the full power of the sword, but since your power and  
the blade's is somewhat equal you will not be able to keep the full potential of the sword going for very long, since it   
drains your energy to fuel its own you will die if you substain its full potential for very long, your only chance of survival  
is two surpass the swords power, if you wish to use its full power for very long. You must keep everybit of your power   
intact, and use the blade swiftly, accurately, and quickly. Once the blade has reached full power it will remain that way  
until your power is all gone and you are dead." Aku smirked. "So basically you're saying i only have a couple of minutes at  
the most to use this blade before it kills me?" Dayrin nodded in sadness. "Well Juburo isn't that strong he is probably   
sitting on his planet trying to get in Nanuke's pants." "Aku turned his head and growled his eyes glowing and his fangs  
showing. Gohan stepped back a bit putting his hands up. "I was kidding about the "Getting in Nan's pants" thing Aku. .Chill."  
Gokou shook his head looking down at the ground. "No son you are wrong, Juburo and Nan aren't on their planet they are  
going from galaxy to galaxy drawing power everywhere, Juburo is about the strength of your friend Aku at full power." Gohan  
choked in shock. "NO FUCKIN WAY DAD!" "Its true Gohan." Aku quickly spun his head back to Dayrin. "So exactly how long   
do i have with the sword at full power before i die?" Dayrin looked back at Aku. "I would say with your power son, 10  
minutes at tops." Gokou butted in quickly. "And with Juburo's new power that will not be hardly long enough." Aku   
clenched his fist and growled. "All my life i have strived to become the most powerful at everything, i am not going to   
come this far to give up to some god damn vampire of a power trip!" Gohan smirked patting Aku on the back. "We'll find a  
way buddy. Don't worry." Aku smiled a bit. Ivy, Kayin, and even Ky were in tears. Ivy even though she didn't see Aku as  
a soul mate she still cared deeply for his well being. Kayin looked up at her father crying a bit. "Daddy i don't want you  
to die, please don't use that stupid sword there has to be another way." She then returned her eyes to their fixed position  
on the ground. Aku slowly walked over to her and put his finger under her chin. "Honey, everything will be fine, do you   
really think your uncle would let anything happen to me or you in a situation where i wasn't?" Kayin shook her head. "No."  
Ky looked up at his father with a tear in his eye. "Father you know i don't like this, but you are a protective soul and  
you must do this, so you have me blessing in the matter. And no matter what happens i will love you." Aku smiled and   
messed up Ky's hair a bit. Then walked back to Dayrin. "Son did i hear those two call you dad?" Aku nodded smiling.   
"So that means i am a grandfather?" Aku nodded once more as Dayrin turned around and walked off to talk with his grandchildren  
to get acquanted with them. Dayrin then walked back after an hour or two with Kayin and Ky. Kayin punched Aku in the side  
and Aku acted like he was hurt playing around. "Dad you never told me you blew up half the side of your house when you was  
12. .and you got made at me when i spilled nail polish on the carpet!" Aku laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head  
then glared at his father. "Well son i was only granted a short limit of time to come here to speak with you now Gokou must  
take me back."  
  
"I love you son, and i will no matter what, no matter if you win or lose i will not think any less of you, you did  
your best, and i am proud of you for it." Aku smiled and hugged his father normally this time. "Gohan i have to leave too,  
to take Aku's father home. Hopefully we will meet again sometime, but hopefully not because of the vampires. Tell your   
brother i love him and take care of yourself, i am glad to know because of you and your friend earth will be safe. . When  
it is brought back haha." Gokou and Dayrin started to walk off as Kayin and Ky ran up a few steps behind them. "Goodbye  
grandfather! take care!" Dayrin smiled and waved goodbye as Gokai yelled to Gokou. "Goodbye grandfather take care of yourself!"  
Gokou turned and gave his peace sign wave as he and Dayrin slowly phased out. Kayin looked at Gokai who was smiling from  
ear to ear. "You do know your mother is now dead, don't you?" Gokai nodded still smiling. "Yes but i know she will be back  
soon for Dad and Uncle Aku will bring her back." Gokai then dropped his head in sadness. "They will also bring our son back  
honey." Kayin tried to smile but she couldn't find it in herself to smile. The two lovers took each others hand and walked  
inside the house, they were accompanied by Kolaan, Marron, and Ivy. Kaiosama looked at Aku and Gohan. "Well boys tomorrow  
i guess you will head out to the vampire planet right?" Aku and Gohan nodded together. "Well you will need a good nights  
rest before you take on that task." Kaiosama then walked into his house and shut the door behind him. Gohan popped his   
knuckles by intertwining his fingers and pushing out while yawning. "Well Aku your dad reminds me so much of my father,   
i think your dad is like your dimensions version of my dad, although he didn't tell us to to cut off the swords power." Aku  
smiled a bit thinking of his dad. "Well Gohan since powering up activates it i would say that powering down would stop it."  
Gohan nodded. "And your dad is awesome Gohan i thank him for being my father back, i can sense your father was and still is  
a great man as well as a fighter." Gohan smiled. "Yeah pops is the best." The two warriors yawned together and walked in  
the house to get some sleep for the next day would bring an even greater challange.  
  
  
Chapter 13: Onward to Demina, the Vampiric army arises. 


	13. Chapter 13: Onward to Demina, the Vampi...

Chapter 13: Onward to Demina, the Vampiric army arises.  
  
Gohan began shoving Aku hard to wake him. "Aku get up man we have to get started today buddy, the time has come!"   
Aku's eyes shot wide open as he sat up on the floor rubbing his eyes. Aku stoo up and snapped his fingers causing his gi to  
be completely fixed. Gohan looked down at his torn gi then looked back up at Aku. "Ya know i could use some new gi too man."  
Aku smirked putting his palm flat on Gohan's chest as his hand began to glow and Gohan's gi was repeared. Aku walked over to  
the corner and retrieved the blade of mercy and strapped it on his back. Well Aku its time we got out of here, to go to our  
death or to our victory. "Aku nodded placing his hand upon Gohan's shoulder. Gohan raised his two fingers to his forehead  
as white ki flashed around both of them and instantly they appeared on Demina, the vampire's home planet. "Hmmm homie place,  
even has red grass." Aku looked around with a look of disgust. "Gohan the grass is actually green it is just stained with   
blood." "Aku do you hear that." The sound of millions of feet pounding against the ground was heard. Aku nodded slowly.   
"Yes Gohan i hear it man, lets put these mother fuckers in the ground." "No Aku! You're not fighting, you remember what  
your father said, you have to conserve all your energy, keep yourself safe i think i can handle all these Vampires." Aku  
nodded and ran up and hill and sat down to watch the fight.  
  
Suddenly the spiked up hair of the Vampires was seen bouncing up over the top of the hillside as Aku watched Gohan's  
feet slide back, as he got himself into stance. Gohan growled as his blue and silver ki exploded from under his feet and he  
took off running at the vampires. Gohan jumped up infront of the man as he threw his arm out to Gohan's face, but Gohan  
grabbed the man by his wrist and slammed his elbow into the side of his jaw ripping it completely off his head. Gohan then  
ran at another man a dropped to the ground quickly sliding on his stomach then came up under the man and uppercut him in the  
chin knocking the man's feet out from under him. Gohan the flipped backwards bringing his leg up into the man's back snapping  
it like a twig. Gohan spotted a castle about a mile away and started making his way through the crowd toward it. A man   
jumped at Gohan from behind but Gohan's senses were incredible he sensed the man coming every since his feet left the ground  
Gohan turned quickly and dropped to his knees bringing his fist up through the man's stomach. Blood bursted from the man's   
back as Gohan kicked the dead fighter off his arm. Gohan then stood back up running as one man grabbed a body of a dead   
warrior and hurled it at Gohan. Gohan was caught off guard and the hard boot of the dead fighter smashed into his brow   
knocking him backwards stumbling a bit as he fell and hit the ground, quickly Gohan flipped his legs over his head and   
pushed himself off the ground with one arm landing on his feet. "You know it's pretty god damn sad when you have to use to   
dead body just to land a punch on me!" "Well Saiyajin it still knocked you on your ass now didn't it?!" Gohan smirked   
raising his palm to the fighter. "Yes, yes it did." A Silver red and black ball of ki shot out of Gohan's palm as the man  
charged at Gohan. The blast and the man collided as his entire body was blown to pieces. As Gohan continued on through the  
crowd Aku made his way through the dead bodies left behind by Gohan. As Gohan was fighting with other warriors and killing  
them left and right he turned to Aku and screamed out. "You better be god damn glad you have a good excuse for not helping  
me or your ass would be doing this instead of me!" Aku smirked continuing on behind him. Gohan took off running at Aku as  
Aku's eyes widened wondering what Gohan was doing. "AKU DUCK GOD DAMNIT!!" Aku's legs split apart as he dropped to the  
ground and Gohan jumped into the air using Aku's shoulder to boost him up. Both of Gohan's feet smashed into a warrior that  
was trying to attack Aku. The warrior fell to the ground as Gohan twisted his feet snapping the fighters neck.  
  
After three hours of bloody killings all the attacking Vampires were wiped out. Aku stood looking around as they  
finally notice Juburo and Nan standing on the front steps of the castle. "Well i see the two bad asses are here Nan my dear!"  
Nan chuckled. "They wish they were bad asses." Juburo slowly stepped down the steps unbutton his shirt and throughing it  
to the side. "Well who wants to be the first to die?" Gohan was about to step forward but Aku placed his arm infront of   
Gohan and began to speak to Gohan still glaring at Juburo. "I will fight him Gohan, you stay back and keep guard." Gohan  
growled and nodded. Juburo smirked and ran after Aku. Aku did the splits and smashed his fist into Juburo's groin. Juburo  
grabbed himself and stumbled back as Aku jumped up from the ground and slammed both his feet into Juburo's head knocking him  
back and his ass but before he could hit the ground Aku appear under his back and began slamming punch after punch into   
Juburo's back. Juburo began to spit up blood about 20 feet into the air then Aku quickly moved above Juburo and fired a blast  
into his chest. Juburo flew towards the ground at a dangerous speed and slammed into it hard as dirt and rocks flew high  
up into the air. Aku smirked then suddenly Juburo flew from the smoke and drilled Aku in the jaw turning his head and causing   
blood to blow out of Aku's lips and sending him flying back in the air. Aku turned his head back to Juburo and squinted his  
eyes and growled a bit and rushed back to Juburo slamming his knee into Juburo's gut. Juburo growled as blood dripped from  
his lips as he drew back his fist and swung it towards Aku. Aku moved back as Juburo punched into thin air. Aku smirked   
kicking him hard under the chin sending him flipping back. Then Aku rushed up and grabbed Juburo by the arm and swung him  
around twice before releasing him to the ground. Juburo hit the ground on all fours as Aku came hurtling down and slamming  
both feet into Juburo's back. Juburo screamed out as blood exploded from hits mouth and he was shoved deep into the ground.  
Aku jumped up out of the hole and smirked. Suddenly the hole began to glow with black ki as a huge beam was shot into the   
air. Aku followed the beam with his eyes, when about that time Juburo bursted from the hole making it a bit larger than   
before.  
  
Juburo jumped into stance and began to growl with blood flowing off his muscles like a river. Aku stood in shock at  
how quickly Juburo's power was building. Juburo's muscles bulged greatly as his fangs grew longer as well. His hair stood   
up on end then turned red as it grew to the bends of his knees. Juburo's eyes turned an emerald color as the ground began  
to shake beneath his feet. Aku smirked evilly as he began to unsnap the clip of his sword. The blade slipped off Aku's   
shoulders as he quickly caught it and threw it to Gohan. Gohan hand raised quickly to grab the blade but it vanished right  
before his eyes. Gohan looked around at Nan who was now holding the blade inspecting it. "NAN WHAT KIND OF MAGIC DID YOU   
USE TO DO THAT?!?!?!" Nan laughed a bit then looked up at Gohan. "It wasn't magic it was just my speed i did use magic to   
allow me to hold this blade though." Gohan began to choke at the thought of Nan being that powerful. Gohan quickly phased   
out beside Aku. "Aku what are you planning on doing?" "Well Gohan i am gonna powerup and beat the holy fuck out of this guy." "Aku you heard your father! You have to conserve  
everybit of your energy, i will take this guy you sit back and watch." Aku growled and agreed as Gohan ran up infront of  
the now fully powered Juburo. "Now Juburo, are you ready to take on a true Saiyajin warrior!" Juburo chuckled. "I suppose  
but i was having fun with the little demon." "Oh don't worry Juburo you have have more than your feel of Aku in due time!"  
Gohan's feet slid back and sunk into the ground as he threw his arms out to his side and began to growl. Suddenly green red  
and black ki began to swarm around Gohan's body violently. Gohan's muscles flexed and bulged dramatically as he bent over   
abit and his hair grew out to the bends of his knees and streaked red and black. Gohan began to growl even more as his ki  
bursted out once more causing his nails to grow long as well as fangs to form in his mouth. Suddenly Gohan's pants ripped  
as a long red and black tail bursted from the back of his pants 6' in length. Gohan's eyes turned snake like as they flashed  
till green and glowed. Gohan's shirt incenerated off his chest as red and black fur appeared about his about. Gohan stood  
up as his violent aura faded to reserve power. "So Son Gohan, what little trick do you call that." Gohan smirked looking  
down at his clenched fist. "This is Pure Super Saiyajin the ultimate form of a Saiyajin's power." Juburo laughed out loud.  
"And what does that mean to me you pathetic little half breed!?!?!?" Gohan growled while speaking. "Death!" Gohan lunged   
at Juburo as the ground cracked and blew apart under his feet. Gohan dropped to the ground to sweep as Juburo jumped high   
into the air. Gohan pushed himself into the air with his hands and kicked Juburo straight in the chest knocking him back.  
  
Juburo swung his fist as Gohan quickly, but Gohan leaned back as the fist zipped past his head. Gohan ran at Juburo  
sending punch after punch at his chest. Juburo quickly flew backwards trying as hard as he could to keep up with Gohan's  
quick punches. Aku growled. "God damnit Gohan needs something to distract Juburo, so he can land a punch!" Aku looked  
around and picked up a small rock and chucked it at Juburo as quick as he could. The peeble slashed across Juburo's cheek as  
blood sweeped from the wound. Juburo growled and turned his head to Aku, as Gohan slammed two quick punches into Juburo's  
face sending him flying backwards and hitting the ground. Gohan stopped and turned to Aku and gave him the thumbs up then  
dashed back at Juburo. Gohan flipped around round housing Juburo in the chest sending him hurtling back through a mountain.  
Juburo landed on the other side as his black aura flared quickly and he ran back through the mountain causing it to shatter  
and explode as if it were a piece of glass. Gohan squinted his eyes and stared at Juburo then dropped to his knees right as  
Juburo approached him. Gohan swung his entire arm forward catching Juburo under the chin. Juburo began to flip uncontrolably  
in the same direction he was flying. Gohan ran ahead of him and drew back his fist and right as Juburo's head was on top   
Gohan released his fist burrying it into Juburo's mouth causing him to stop and slip to the ground. Na growled and screamed  
out to Juburo. "DAMNIT JUBURO YOU LET THAT SAIYAJIN BEAT YOU AND I SHALL KILL YOU MYSELF!!" Gohan looked down at the   
obviously beaten Juburo. "It's over Juburo you are going to die, it seems we will not be needing the blade of mercy after all!"  
Juburo growled grabbing a hand full of dirt and threw it into Gohan's eyes. Gohan stumbled back rubbing his eyes as Juburo  
jumped up and ran toward Nan. Aku took off at full speed running at Juburo as did the unblinded Gohan. Aku jumped at   
Juburo throwing his shoulder into him but Juburo back handed Aku sending him flying back to where he had started from. Aku  
hit the ground hard as blood ran from the wound around his left eye. Gohan turned his head towards Aku while running. "GOD  
DAMNIT I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT!" Juburo quickly leaped onto Nan and burried his fangs into her neck. Nan screamed out in   
pain as her black aura started to merge into Juburo's. Juburo's body began to bluge even more with the power he was drawing  
from Nanuke.  
  
Gohan jumped sideways sliding a bit towards Juburo then took off towards Aku. Gohan helped Aku up quickly and checked  
him over. "Akujin, are you alright?!" Aku laughed a bit. "Yeah other than the fact i have never been hit that hard in my  
life!" The two warriors snapped their heads around to see Juburo drop Nan's lifeless body to the ground. Aku growled.   
"Gohan you take care of Juburo, i'll get Nan!" Gohan nodded as the two warriors took off running at Juburo and Nan. Gohan  
jumped at Juburo and wrapped his arms around him as the two fighters went rolling off down the hillside slunging each other.  
Aku dropped to his knees and slid up beside Nan. Aku pulled Nan up into his arms and began to shake her. "NAN HONEY! ARE You!  
ALRIGHT!" Nan was alive but barely, Aku then layed her on the ground and placed his hands on her neck. Using the Demon   
magic of healing that he had not used in so long orange and black ki began to run from his hands into Nan, as he healed her  
and gave her alot of his energy. Nan was in deep shock so it would take her a while to awake. Gohan quickly appeared beside  
Aku who was laying on the ground breathing heavily from giving Nan so much energy. "AKU!!! Is Nan going to be okay?!" Aku   
nodded and smiled. "Gohan help me up! Take Nan to Kaiosama's and stay the fuck away from this place. I will do all i can  
to beat Juburo, but if i can't all the universes left will need you!" Gohan helped Aku up and then snapped at him. "God   
damnit Aku, look at yourself you can hardly stand on your own, you don't even have enough power to power up to your true  
form, and if you were to use the blade now you would die in about 30 seconds!!" Aku smirked. "I guess i will have to work  
fast then huh? NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE JUBURO IS COMING BACK!!" Gohan growled once more as his Pure form faded away  
and he took Nan into his arms and teleported back to Kaiosama's. Aku slowly leaned down and grabbed the blade and swung it  
around his back and snapped it back on. "Ahh so now its just me and the little Demon, i thought this task would be hard, i   
guess i over estimated you two's capibility to put up a good fight." Aku growled clenching his fist as his blade ripped   
from them.  
  
"HE IS GOING TO DO WHAT!" Kayin demanded. "Aku told me to bring your mother back and stay away from Demina that  
he would take care of Juburo, if not life in other galaxies would need me." Kaiosama grunted. "But you said yourself that  
Aku doesn't even have enough power left to go to his true demon form, there is no way he could substain the power of the   
blade, much less beat Juburo!" "I know Kaiosama, he is one crazy bastard but he has convience himself he can win, and once  
he believes something nothing can change his mind. Ky growled. "My father is a fool, he will surely die, if he thinks that!"  
Kayin smacked Ky in the back of the head knocking him forward. "Shut up Kayin our father will beat that sorry bastard!"  
Gohan shook his head fearing the worst. Marron stood up and smiled. "Kayin since i have known your father i have seen him  
pull off some very freaky shit, i have no doubt he will win." Gohan growled. "Marron don't get their hopes up, the odds  
are stacked too heavily against Aku, he has no power to keep the blade of mercy's maximum power up for longer than maybe 30  
seconds, he doesn't even have enough power to transform into true demon form to even beat Juburo hand to hand without the   
blade. And even if he does manage to win and doesn't have any power to get back here before Demina blows. Therefore i am  
expecting and excepting the worst." Kaiosama nodded lowering his head. "Yes Gohan is right. I mean it's not like Akujin is  
Son Gokou." Aku dashed at Juburo with all his might, but his reaction time as well as his speed was so slow that Juburo was  
bored of waiting by the time Aku arrived at him. Aku began through punch after punch at Juburo's head. The punches hit  
Juburo dead on everytime but nothing ever did anything. Juburo's head stood still as Aku punched making it seem as if Aku   
was a two year old and Juburo was a brick wall. Juburo smirked sliding his foot between Aku's legs, he then kicked his  
foot out knocking Aku's foot out from under him sending him down to his knees. Juburo kicked Aku straight in the mouth   
sending blood from Aku's lip flying up and splashing over his own face as he flew back through the air and landed hard on   
his side. Ivy was already mourning Aku as Kolaan tired to comfort her, Kayin was also in grief and Gokai was trying to   
comfort her as well. Ky sat underneath a tree grumbling about how stupid his father was acting. Marron was couping pretty  
well, although she was deeply upset. Gohan paced around the small planet cursing Aku. "God damn you, you prideful son of   
a bitch if you would have let me help we would have already been back by now!" With a flash of light Baba appeared before  
everyone. "Hello men..ahem, and women. I am Baba." Gohan snapped around. "I know who you are witch what do you want?!"  
Well Son Gohan i was wondering if any of you wanted to watch the fight between Aku and Juburo. Everyone nodded as Baba  
prepared he viewing ball. Suddenly an image appeared of blood dripping into a larger puddle then the view zoomed out to see  
Aku hunched over holding his arm in one hand with his eye swelled shut. "HE IS LOOSING BLOOD BADLY, IF HE DOESN'T DIE FROM  
GETTING BEAT TO DEATH, HE WILL SURELY DIE FROM BLEEDING TO DEATH!" Kaiosama screamed. Juburo jumped quickly at Aku drawing  
back his fist, Aku tried to cross his arms but his body wouldn't move fast enough. Juburo slammed his fist into Aku's jaw   
sending him flying. Aku landed hard ontop of a boulder and choked up a bit of blood. Juburo landed on top of Aku crushing   
the boulder underneath Akujin. Juburo slammed his open palm down on the side of Aku's face and grinded it into the crushed  
rocks. Blood began to stain the rocks as Aku's face began to resealmble raw hamburger. Juburo jumped back and grabbed Aku's  
foot and slammed him into the ground as is broke around Aku. Juburo then threw him up into the air and kicked him hard in   
the ribs breaking every rib on his right side then fired a ki blast into Aku's gut launching him into the air.  
  
The movements of Juburo were too fast for Baba's ball to keep up with. "Where the fuck is Aku, Baba? I can't see  
him." Suddenly Aku's thrashed body hit the ground hard as chunks of the ground explode high into the air and landed a top   
of Aku. "God damnit i told him he wasn't in any condition to fight but he wouldn't listen to me!!" Juburo took off running  
and slammed up foot directly into Aku's face, Aku flew back and slid across the ground and smashed into yet again another  
boulder. Blood ran down Aku's face, his orange hair was now stained red with blood. Kayin, Ky, Marron, Ivy, and Kolaan  
all walked off from the bloody death of Aku, but Gokai and Gohan remained. "Dad, do you think Unc can make a come back  
now?" Gohan shook his head sadly. "No son your uncle is as good as dead." Gokai bowed his head and returned to watching  
the beat down. Juburo picked up a boulder and smashed it down on top of Aku as it busted into pieces and scattered everywhere  
Juburo bent down and grabbed Aku by his hair and lifted him up off the ground. Aku's good eye opened quickly as he slung  
his blade at Juburo's face cutting it deeply. Juburo dropped Aku and kicked him hard in the ribs sending him through a  
row of trees the clutched his face to stop the bleeding. Gohan smirked. "Even at the brink of death he still manages to get  
a hit in." Juburo grabbed Aku by the hair and slung him up against a mountain and began sending punch after punch into Aku's  
gut. Aku spat up blood and fell to his knees. The only thing that remained of his once magnificant gi was a couple of shreads  
of his pants. Gokai grabbed Baba's ball and shook it while screaming. Gokai's ki was sent into the ball causing it to explode.  
"Thats it Kaiosama i cannot allow Akujin to die like this i am going back to help him!" Juburo grabbed Aku by the hair and  
picked him up to eye level. "You pathetic little Demon, that Saiyajin had more fight in him than you do!"  
  
  
Chapter 14: Juburo defeated, most powerful warriors gone, the search for the Namekian Dragonballs. 


	14. Chapter 14: Juburo defeated, most power...

Chapter 14: Juburo defeated, most powerful warriors gone, the search for the Namekian Dragonballs.  
  
Juburo kicked Aku straight in the chest then fired a blast into his face. Aku flew parrellel to the ground on his  
back then slid into the ground as his head caught a rock flipping him over on his stomach. Aku hit hard as blood drained out  
of his open mouth onto the ground. Aku strained to look up at Juburo as small pieces of dirt clinged to Aku's bloody lip.  
Aku growled in a low demonic tone as he grunted trying to stand up. "STAY DOWN GOD DAMNIT!" Juburo ran at Aku and flipped  
backwards slamming his toe into Aku's chin sending him flying back. Suddenly Aku stopped in mid-air as Gohan stood there   
holding Aku by the back of his neck and smirking. "I am the only one with rights to hit this demon Juburo, find yourself a   
new punching bag, better yet how about i use you for one?" Gohan said as he tilted his head to the side and smirked. Juburo  
growled then laughed as Gohan turned his head to Aku. "You okay buddy?" Aku turned his head quickly. "Do i fuckin look   
OKAY!!!" Gohan laughed. Aku we can still beat Juburo it came to me while i was thinking over all the rules to the blade of  
mercy. "Gohan are you fucking brain dead? Even at your maximum power Juburo makes you look like a boyscout with a sling shot!"  
"Yes, i know Aku, but compared to Gohajin, Juburo is merely a spec. See the way i figure it since a demon while take up half  
of the fusion Gohajin shall be able to use the blade of mercy, and fusion restores your power. So do you think you can   
summon up enough energy to stand?" Aku grunted as he stretched his legs out to the ground and began to stand up becoming  
taller than his partner Gohan. Aku growled quickly as the last bit of his energy flashed across his body in the from of   
orange and black bolts of lightning. Juburo ran at Gohan and Aku full speed. "I SHALL KILL BOTH YOU OF SORRY SON OF A   
BITCHES!" Aku and Gohan turned their heads to each other and nodded as they began to back flip quickly towards Juburo. Aku   
stretched out his legs as did Gohan. Aku's feet slammed into Juburo's face as Gohans struck his chest. Juburo's head swung  
back and slammed into the hard ground as Juburo slid across it for a good half a mile.  
  
"Aku, Gohan this is Kaiosama speaking your friends and family would like to speak with you!" AKu smirked. "Go ahead  
guys we are listening." "Dad this is Gokai, i know what you are planning to do but i don't like it even though it has to be  
done." "Dad this is Kayin and Ky please don't kill yourself just to beat Juburo there has to be another way, if you are  
going to destroy that planet there is no way Gohajin can make it off in time." "Well Kayin that is just a risk Gohan and I  
have to take." "Father you are a fool to do this, but you are a protector so you can't go against what you believe in."   
Kayin ran off into the house crying as Gokai followed behind her. "Gohan, Aku this is Ivy, marron, and Kolaan. We just   
wanted to say that we love you guys and nothing will ever change that, we will miss you two very much, but don't worry we  
are going to bring you back A.S.A.P." Gohan and Aku smirked. "Thanks guys we appreciate it." "Aku honey, please don't do  
this." "Nan? Is that you?" "Yes Aku, please don't kill yourself to beat Juburo, he isn't worth it, please don't leave me  
again!" "I am sorry Nan i have to do this, this conversation is over, Juburo is back up and he looks pretty pissed." Nan  
fell to her knees and burst into tears screaming Aku's name. Aku looked at Gohan and nodded pulling his ear ring from his  
pocket as did Gohan. Aku snapped his on his left ear as Gohan put it on his right. Juburo was running quickly towards the   
fights when a burst of ki rushed across the land knocking Juburo off his feet. Gohan and Aku leaned back as orange black  
and silver and red ki blazed inbetween them pulling them together like magnets. Juburo looked up as the two fighter were  
engulfed into a ball of red, black, orange, and silver ki. The ball swirled with many colors as the ground shook and lighting  
bursted from the skies violently.  
  
Suddenly the ball shrank in size and took the form of a man's muscular body. HHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! The multicolor  
ki bursted off the fighters body causing the grass, trees, and moutains to shatter, break, and be burnt even with the  
ground. Juburo stood up look at the extremely powerful Gohajin. Gohajin stood smirking at Juburo, with Aku being beaten   
nearly to death then being healed by the fusion he was undoubtably strong as hell, and with Vegeta being merged with Gohan,  
Gohajin had receieved an even bigger powerup. Gohajin stood at an even 7' with redish orange pants with flames on the   
bottom of the legs which were black in color, his shirt was that of Aku's black black in color underneath Gohan's orange   
red shirt. Gohajin had Gohan's wrist bands as well as Aku's head band. Then finally Gohajin had Aku's boots which were   
black and redish orange. Gohajin tilted his head and smirked at Juburo. "I guess i can skip the part about my power, by   
now i think you know how powerful i truely am." Juburo stood in shock choking a bit as Gohajin took off running at Juburo.   
Juburo crossed his arms as Gohajin fell on his back and slide raising his foot and slamming it into Juburo's groin then   
flipped up into the air and began kicking Juburo in the gut as hard as he could, Gohajin's speed was so tremendous it   
seemed as if he was kicking Juburo a million times per second. Finally Gohajin slammed the heel of his boot into Juburo's   
nose breaking it all over his face and sending him flying backwards into a mountain. Gohajin flipped back and landed in a   
crouched position. Juburo growled loudly and took off running at Gohajin, Gohajin smirked and jumped up from the ground   
running toward Juburo. Juburo drew back his fist and swung it at Gohajin's face, but Juburo was maxed out and he was having   
a bit of a hard time keeping up with Gohajin. Gohajin leaned back and twisted around slamming his elbow into Juburo's gut.   
Juburo spat up blood and clutched his gut as Gohajin bent his leg backwards kicking Juburo in the back of the head sending   
him into the ground face first. Gohajin began flipping backwards away from Juburo then on his final flip Gohajin jumped   
high into the air and spun around landing on his feet and gave a bit of a smirk.  
  
Juburo got up wiping the blood from his brow. Juburo ran at Gohajin powering up as his black ki erupted from his   
body bringing his emense hidden power out of reserve. Juburo slammed his fist into Gohajin's gut then slammed him into the  
ground then kicked him under the chin sending him up into the air. Juburo followed Gohajin and slammed him back towards the  
ground. Gohajin hit the ground hard as it crack under him, he then bounced off the ground and rolled over on his back.  
Juburo smirked. "Even now you are no match for me!!! HAHAHAHA!" Gohajin stood up growling. "I have had about a fuckin  
nuff of you Juburo." Gohajin grabbed the handle of his blade and pulled it out then slammed it into the ground as chucks of  
dirt flew up into the air. Gohajin got into stance and began to growl. "YOU DIE NOW JUBURO!!!!!" The dust from the ground  
began to swirl around Gohajin then his multicolored ki exploded from all areas of his body. Gohajin grabbed the blade and   
held it high into the air as lighting began to strike the blade turning the blade of the sword a dark glowing orange.  
Gohajin began to powerup as the cyclone around his body blew out knocking Juburo back into a cliff. The tornado of Ki grew  
larger and larger with every passing second. The clouds high in the air began to swirl with the cyclone, by now only the  
glow of the blade and Gohajin's eyes could be seen through the wind tunel. Juburo choked at how high Gohajin's power was  
becoming. Like the sound of a million sticks of dinamite the ground shook and exploded sending rocks dirt and lava high  
into the sky. Chunks of the ground ripped up and started to swirl with the ki of Gohajin, the path of the cyclone was now  
about two miles across and could be clearly seen from space. The Blade of Mercy was now fulling charged but Gohajin was maxed  
out in his normal form it was time for him to surpass it and go to a level beyond any fighter in which he could keep the  
blade of mercy going for well over two hours. . . . .True Demonjin. Gohajin slammed the blade into the earth once mores as   
rocks and dirt specs flew into the air and bursted from the pressure inside the wind tunnel. Gohajin began to scream out   
as the cyclone grew another mile in width and the tunnel picked up. Juburo was straining hard to keep himself from being   
pulled into the vortex.  
  
Gohajin's shirt ripped off his body as fur appear on his chest and other parts of his body. The fur was black and  
streaked with red. Gohajin's eyes lost their pigment and turned light blue as the glowed in their sockets and the blue color   
streaked across his face. His fangs grew longer as did his finger nails. A long orange and black tail ripped from the back  
of his pants as his mucles bulged greatly and 6 spikes ripped out of his back. With one last scream long slender blades   
ripped from Gohajin's arms and the huge cyclone was absorbed into the sky as dirt and debre fell to the ground in a loud   
crash. Juburo yelled out to Gohajin. "Come on you mother fucker, do you think i am afraid of you?!?!?!?!" Gohajin growled  
grabbing the handle upside down and jerked it out of the ground slinging rocks high into the air and took off running towards  
Juburo. Gohajin was running rapibly as Juburo began to get closer and closer, Gohajin was holding the huge blade upside down  
as the tip of the blade slid across the bare grond causing sparks to fly off the glowing orange blade. Juburo drew back his  
fist at an atempt at an attack as Gohajin dropped to his knees and slid swinging the blade up at Juburo's stomach cutting all  
the way through him at a 45 degree angle. Gohajin continued to stay on the ground with one knee and his shin as Juburo stared  
into space and his eyes glazed over. Suddenly Juburo's stomach bursted with blood, as his intestines as well as other   
internal organs spilled about the ground, then Juburo's upper body fell to the ground from his lower half. Gohajin growled.  
"That was for the people of earth, and as for this planet. . . .well FUCK THIS PLANET!" Gohajin growled jumping into the  
air as a mile wide and a mile deep hole appeared under his feet from the power of his ki being sent into it. Gohajin flew  
into the air holding the blade behind his back with one arm with his free arm dangling beside his body. Gohajin swung the  
blade up over his head and grabbed the handle with his other hand as the planet flowed with rivers of lava, then Gohajin  
screamed out as his multicolored aura flared violently and the sword was brought to its full potential and lightning struck  
the already orange glowing blade.  
  
Gohajin screamed swinging the blade of the sword towards the ground. A long beam of ki in the form of a cutting   
blade blasted out of the blade of mercy and sped towards the ground. The beam crashed into the dirt below sending rocks as  
well a molten rock into the air. Suddenly as it appeared from space a long orange ring appeared around Demina as the two   
halves split from themselves. As if a magnet was pulling the two halves back together they smashed into eash other and with  
a cataclismic explosion the entire planet was obliterated. Gohajin was high in the air as the explosion reached him. Gohajin  
screamed out in emense pain as his body was being pulled apart and burned by the power of the planets detonation. Within  
seconds nothing was left in the spot where Demina was except for debre floating in space. The Blade of Mercy was seen   
floating along side Gohajin's gi. The sword was broken in two pieces, Gohan's prediction was right, Gohajin had enough power  
to surpass the sword, frankly it was too much and the sword could not withstand the power causing it the shatter into from  
the exertion. Kaiosama came running into the house. "Well Juburo is finished, he is dead." Everyone looked up with tears  
in their eyes even Kolaan, Gokai, and Ky. "And what about Aku and Gohan?" The remaining members of the resistance asked.  
Kaiosama looked down at the floor and sighed. "They are dead as well." The entire group broke out in histaria. Hours upon  
hours went by when the group was finally able to control themselves and go outside. Everyone was standing around in a huddle  
as Kolaan coughed and spoke up. "Well guys nothing more is left to do put go to that place called Namek and look for those  
dragon balls that Gohan was talking about." All the members nodded as Ky and Gokai spoke in unison. "Well genuis how do   
we get to the place much less find it." Kaiosama spoke up. "I can find it for you but as for getting you there i cannot do  
anything to help you there." "I..can get you there." Said a familier voice from behind a tree. It was Sabre from hell.  
"Who in the fuck are you buddy!?" Gokai demanded. I am Sabre, and i can get you to Namek using a little trick i picked up  
from this Saiyajin that came down to hell yesterday." Kaiosama snapped back quickly. "How did you get here from hell, it  
is restricted!" Sabre chuckled. "Old man i am Sabre the prince of all the Tera-jins nothing is restricted from me if i   
want it bad enough!!"  
  
Chapter 15: Sabre joins the resistance, reunion in heaven. 


	15. Chapter 15: Sabre joins the resistance,...

Chapter 15: Sabre joins the resistance, reunion in heaven.  
  
"I don't give a shit if you are the fucking pope what the hell do you want?!?!" Kolaan screamed slamming his foot   
into the ground. Sabre laughed and sat down. "You really don't give it, i am here offer you a favor to help your sorry   
asses out, and you are trying to spit it back in my fucking face." Kolaan's eyes became cold as he clenched his fist.   
"We are not spitting anything in your face, it's just odd that you are willing to do this for nothing!" Sabre chuckled under  
his breath. "Well i am going to take you two Namek, and i am going to make a wish when the dragonballs are found." Kolaan  
growled. "NO!! WE ARE ONLY WISHING BACK GOHAN, AKU, AND DENDE! WE NEED THAT WISH MORE THAN YOU!" Sabre growled. "You   
fucking idiot do you know nothing of those Namekian balls?!?! They have three wishes not just two like your planets balls!"  
Kolaan growled at the insult. "You couldn't get us to Namek anyway you are dead!" Sabre shook his head as a large headache  
started to kick in. "You all aren't the most observate people alive, are you?" Sabre pointed to his head. "DO YOU SEE A   
GOD DAMN HALO!!!" Everyone looked up quickly seeing that he didn't have a halo. Sabre plucked a piece of grass and   
started to chew it. "I have been in search of the dragonballs for years, but i have never been able to find them. So i   
decided that i would come to hell and find someone good in intentions and take that person to get the dragonballs, i figured  
since most of the good people in heaven were strong as bloody hell, that they could help me, then i ran into a man named   
Turon and decided he had all the power i needed, we were training to get stronger when these two bastards came down, and a  
fighter with really fucked up looking hair killed Turon like he was a shit eating fly." Kayin growled. "Thats my father   
you're talking about, and he has beautiful hair!!!" Nan laughed and grabbed Kayin by the shoulder. "Actually honey your  
father did have really fucked up hair."  
  
"But anyway back to my story, after the fighters left saying they were coming back here i decided i would follow   
them and use them to help me with the dragonballs." Kolaan stepped toward Sabre. "What is the wish you want to make and  
then we will decide if we will help you?" Ivy punched Kolaan in the arm. "Kolaan what in the hell do you think you're   
doing?" "Shh, be quite Ivy i know what i am doing." Sabre chuckled tilting his head to the side and resting it on his  
shoulder. "Well i am going to be completely honest with you, my father betrayed me, unfortantly i am no where near his power  
and it would take me years to train to reach his level, so i want the dragonballs to take him out quickly." Kolaan growled.  
"That is a fucked up reason! If you want us to help you, you will have to beat me in a fight first!" Sabre stood up.  
"Very well. . .Kolaan is it? We shall fight." Kolaan jumped back in a stance quickly, Sabre smirked quickly as Kolaan's   
eyes stared blankly into space, then Sabre's image appeared leaned up against a tree, Kolaan's eyes closed as he fell to the  
ground out cold. "Haha, you doubt all of you combined could equal just one of the warriors power, that i saw." Ivy growled.  
"You are wrong see that boy with the blue and black hair, and that other boy with black hair, they are Gokai and Kyouryoku,  
they have enough hidden potential to put you in a coma for the rest of your life!" Sabre stood up straight an eyeballed the  
two young warriors. "Yes i know they do dear lady. I suppose they are the offsprings of the two warriors i met in hell?"  
Nan nodded. "Yes they are!" "Well enough of the chit chat, pick that guy's sorry ass up, gather your things and lets get  
the fuck out of this place."  
  
"Whoa Aku, what the fuck are you doing here, i thought you said if you died you would go back to your hell." Aku   
stood scratching his head. "Well Gohan, i think since we were fused and you are dominate in that form of fusion i was  
forced to tag along with you, i don't mind maybe i can catch up on some training while i am in this peaceful place." Gohan  
smirked. "A demon with a halo, that must be the biggest noxy moron i have ever seen!" "Step forward please!" Lord Enma  
screamed. Aku and Gohan stepped forward. "Ahh, its you two, i was wondering when you two would finally arive here." Gohan  
chuckled as Aku growled at the thought that he was actually dead. "Well you two are admitted into heaven, i guess you are  
going to visit your family and friends? Am i right?" Gohan nodded with a determined look on his face. "And what about you  
Demon?" "I am probably going to go with Gohan and meet his friends and family then i am going off to train." Gohan and Aku  
stepped to the left and walked out the door onto a platform where souls were being loaded into a plane. "Gohan lets not take  
the plane lets just fly, it will probably be alot quicker. Gohan nodded as the two warriors jumped into the air and blasted  
off toward a nearby planet. Gohan and Aku touched down near a house were all of Gohan's friends and family were celebrating  
his victory. Chi Chi turned slowly to see Gohan standing there, her eyes begain to water as she screamed out "Gohan" and   
ran to him. Chi Chi jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank god after all these years i can see you once   
again." Aku stood there looking around, trying not to say anything for one word and he thought he would run the moment.  
"Gohan backed up and turned to Aku. "Mother this is my friend Akujin, he is like Piccolo, Vegeta, and Dad rolled into one  
little neat package." Aku smiled lightly and nodded to Chi Chi. "Hello ma'am." "Oh Gohan he is so manoredly, how could you  
ever say he is like Piccolo and Vegeta?" Gohan smirked. "You have to see him on the battle field to understand that   
mother." Bulma, Tien, Yamcha, Choazu, Gokou, Kuririn, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and Gokou came running up behind Gohan, all  
of them grabbing and hugging him at once. Bulma ran her fingers through Gohan's hair. "Oh my Gohan, you are so much older  
now, and believe it or not you look alot like Vegeta." Gohan laughed. "Silence woman we look nothing alike!" "ACK! GOD  
DAMNIT!" Bulma looked at Gohan oddly. "I swear you resleamble Vegeta so much." "Well Bulma that's because i merged with   
Vegeta to get stronger." "Did it work?" "Yes i did alittle, made me more cocky than anything though." Bulma laughed as   
Piccolo walked up beside Gohan. "Its good to see you again Gohan, it really hasn't been the same without you around."  
Gohan smiled a bit. "And it hasn't been the same without you guys." Piccolo smirked turning his head to Aku. "Who is   
your friend?" "Oh this is Akujin Amora, he is a demon, but a good one at that so he isn't evil." "Is he very strong."  
Piccolo replied looking Aku over.  
  
"Well Piccolo most of the time he stays ahead of me in power, but we usually manage to even out in potential and  
power so yes he is bloody strong." Piccolo laughed. "As strong as you?! I believe it when i see it!" Aku smirked showing  
off his fangs. "Well Piccolo would you like to see it?" Piccolo smiled. "Yes it's been a while." Everyone cleared out of  
the way as Aku and Piccolo stepped back from each other. Piccolo smirked and the fight was on. Piccolo dashed at Aku and  
sent punch after punch at Aku's head, but with great ease Aku batted Piccolo's fist away using his wrist. Piccolo growled  
and stopped his attacking. "I see now that even though you were holding back you do have a great power inside of you there  
is no need to continue this battle." Aku smirked and walked back to everyone. Hours went on when finally Aku stood up and  
popped his neck. "Well Gohan i suppose you are going to be staying here for a while, so i think i am going to travel around  
heaven and hell and see what i can find and try to train and get stronger, so i shall see you later my friend, and it was nice  
meeting you all, i hope i get to see you all again. Everyone waved to Aku as he walked off and finally faded away.  
  
Chi Chi looked up at Gokou and smiled. "I am so glad someone as nice as that man is taking care of earth." Gokou  
smirked as everyone headed into the large house to retire for the night. "Alright everyone touch my should and lets get   
the hell out of here and on to Namek, i am tired of waiting!" The warriors did as Sabre said and within minutes they were  
standing on the lush ground of Namek. Marron looked around smiling. "Namek is a lovely place." Kolaan growled. "Yeah its  
lovely until you try to find the dragonballs then it turns into hell." Everyone turned to Kolaan and said "Huh?" in unison.  
"What do you mean by that Kolaan?" Ivy questioned. "Well honey, i remember Gohan telling me about how when he was a little  
boy him and his two friends came to old Namek in search of the dragonballs and it was nothing but pure hell." Sabre had a  
pissed off look on his face. "God damnit, my father beat me here!" Kolaan turned to Sabre growling. "What the hell does  
that mean?!" "It means my father is here to make a wish to be the most powerful being alive until he dies, thus meaning he  
will kick our asses if we fuck with him." Sabre growled deeply once more looking over the hill at his father's henchmen.   
"Shit they already have 4 of the fucking things there is no way we can get them back!" Kolaan growled. "You are wrong   
tera-jin we will get those god damn balls back!" Sabre smirked. "I am not saying i am giving up Kolaan, i am saying its   
going to be hard as hell." "Alright Kolaan tell me something, are you stronger than what you showed me earlier today, and  
i hope you are." Kolaan smirked. "Yes I am Sabre, i am the most powerful of the group now." "Good, well i am joining your  
group, so that will make you second strongest, now we have to go down there at once and get those god damn balls and hide   
them until we can get the others. Kolaan nodded as Sabre bursted into the air towards the five henchmen with the dragonballs,  
Kolaan smirked and followed his lead.  
  
Chapter 16: Five Dragonballs recovered, Kolaan's new power is shown. 


	16. Chapter 16: Dragonballs recovered, Kola...

Chapter 16: Dragonballs recovered, Kolaan's new power is shown.  
  
"Alright everyone, stay here Sabre and i will run down there and get those balls, if we are not back for you soon, hide  
these people will have most likely killed us." Ivy kissed Kolaan on the lips softly running her fingers through his hair. "Come   
back to me honey." Kolaan smirked. "Don't i always?" Sabre grabbed Kolaan's arm and drug him off mummbling. "Come on  
you love bird pussy, we got work to do." Kolaan rushed down the hill with Sabre at his side mimicing Gohan and Akujin rushing  
into battle perfectly. At the same time both warriors jumped into the air and flipped landing on a small cliff. "Sabre which one  
is your dad?" Sabre grazed his eyes over the crowd of fighters then growled. "He isn't down there, he must have his fucking   
flunkies doing all his work while he sets back, but that's good for us that means he is getting weaker." "Well Sabre, it looks like  
they have all seven already, so why haven't they began wishing yet?" Sabre shook his head. "I am not sure exactly, but i am sure  
they are elimating all threats so as not to be bothered. Kolaan nodded while smirking. "Well i am going down there to get those  
balls." Sabre growled. "You can't if you do you'll be spotted then we will be in a world of shit if my father knows we are here!"  
Kolaan smiled clenching his fist as black ki began to steam off his body. Suddenly Kolaans complexion turned completely black,  
and he turned into a pure shawdow. "Be right back Sabre." Kolaan slipped off the hill and slowly walked up behind the warriors  
of Sabre's father. Kolaan looked around then locked up in fear. "No, i..it can't be him!!" Suddenly a man turned around with  
green and black hair. "IT'S V..V..VALNIR!!!" Kolaan quickly grabbed the balls and threw them up to Sabre who was still  
standing on top of the hill.  
  
Aku walked slowly down snake way looking around, though only two days had passed in the living world a month had  
past in heaven. Aku had became abit stronger, but not much more than he was when he fought Juburo. Aku yawned lazily as  
a blue blast of ki shot up beside the walkway causing Aku to jump to the side due to habit. Aku smirked and jumped off the edge  
of snake way plumiting towards hell. Aku pulled off a kick spin and landed in a crouched position to see a winged fighter blowing  
up mountains, trees, and buildings. Aku stood up and walked up behind the warrior and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ya know  
they have anger management classes for people like you." The warrior jumped back from Akujin turning around. "Who the   
fuck are you?!" Aku laughed running his fingers through his hair. "I am Akujin Amora, who the fuck are you?" The warrior  
stood up straight almost reaching Akujin's heigth. "I am Cell, the most powerful being in the galaxy!!" Aku chuckled mocking  
him. "You were the strongest being in the galaxy." "And just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" "It means my friend  
Gohan and I have surpassed you greatly, my son only in his early teens could destroy you. Cell laughed, "That is bullshit no human  
could ever beat me!" Aku smirked evilly. "No, but i know a Saiyajin and a demon who can." Cell growled and flew at Akujin.  
Aku dropped to his knee and spun around slamming the back of his leg into Cell's gut causing him to choke up spit. Aku then  
spun around slamming his forearm into the back of Cell's head sending him face forward into the ground.  
  
Aku stood with his back towards Cell. "That was really pathetic Cell, come on, you gave Gohan trouble years ago  
surely you still have some talent left in you. Cell stood up and growled spitting grass out of his mouth. Cell dashed at Aku and  
faded quickly. Aku stood there laughing. Cell soon appeared behind Akujin with a smirk on his face, but Aku had seen that  
trick too many times in his life to fall for it anymore. Aku fell flat on his stomach and pushed up using his hands kicking Cell  
in the chest with both his feet. Cell stumbled backwards as Aku pushed himself up into the air and flipped landing on his feet.   
Cell growled putting his hands to his side. "IT'S OVER DEMON!!!" KAAAMEHAAAAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
A bluish blast bursted from Cell's hands and flew at Aku. Without the least bit of worry on his mind Aku slowly began to walk  
towards Cell. The blast hit Aku square in the chest but didn't seem to move him one inch for he still kept walking towards Cell.  
  
Eventually the power in Cell's own blast sent him flying back smashing through rocks. "You dirty son of a bitch i have  
trained ever since i came here, there is no way you can beat me!!!" Cell began firing blast after blast at Aku, Aku's body looked  
like streaks of black and orange light as he moved from side to side coming closer to Cell each time. Suddenly a look of evil flashed  
across Aku's eyes as he clenched his fist sending his long jagged blade out of his arm. Aku swung the blade up through Cell's body  
cutting him into from his groin to the top of his head. Cell screamed in pain and shock, then began to chuckle as he began to form  
back together. Aku growled demonically. "I don't think so you tricky son of a bitch!!" Aku put both his hands together and   
screamed out as black and orange ki whirled around his closed fist. He was now going to use a little trick he picked up in   
heaven.  
  
"TENBATSU!!!!" The huge blast bursted out completely black as bolts or orange ki circled the large beam consuming  
Cell's entire body, killing him once and for all. Aku puts his hands down smiling at what he had done, then he began to hear  
a clap from behind him. "I should have known, you could have done that alot quicker than i did all those years ago." Without  
turning around Aku smiled. "Heh, yeah he was pretty weak Gohan." Aku turned around hugging Gohan around the neck with  
one arm. "What have you been up to you demonic shit head." Aku laughed. "Nothing much Gohan, just running around searching  
for someone to train me, but everyone i have found have been too weak to teach me anything useful." Gohan laughed hitting Aku  
playfully in the chest. "Ya dork, you should know that as strong as you are there is hardly anyone here as strong as you." Aku  
nodded then turned walking off. "Well Aku i guess i will see you in a couple of months?" Aku didn't turn around he merely  
raised his hand waving to Gohan and walked off into the darkness.  
  
Chapter 17: Kolaan, as powerful as Aku, Sabre captured. 


	17. Chapter 17: Kolaan, as powerful as Aku,...

Chapter 17: Kolaan, as powerful as Aku, Sabre captured.  
  
Kolaan turned quickly to the hill to see Sabre being forced down to the ground. Kolaan sighed as his physical form  
reappeared. Kolaan was struck hard in the chest sending him sliding against the ground. Valnir slowly walked beside Kolaan  
and chuckled. "Well Kolaan, i never expected to see you here in a million years, heard your too buddies got their asses kicked   
on Demina." Kolaan frowned sitting himself up on his elbows. "They sacrificed themselves to destroy that evil planet, they  
didn't die. And how in the fuck is it possible for you to be here, i saw Aku take your birth crystal and kill you?" Valnir smiled  
kneeling down beside Kolaan. "It's quite simple really, when a demon is away from its home world and dies, it only has to wait  
a couple of years before it can come back to that world. And the crystal, all Akujin got from that was my soul and knowledge  
he didn't get any of my power." Kolaan cocked his head to the side. "But Akujin acsended to the orange blood color?!" Valnir  
shook his head in anger. "Fool, to truely kill a demon you must kill them in the place of their birth, since Aku didn't kill me  
he did not recieve any of my power, and as much as i hate to say it after taking his son's crystal it gave him the little power he   
needed to reach the power of the orange blood color!" Kolaan nodded in understanding. Kolaan flipped his legs over his head   
and landed on his feet. "Well now, Kolaan you better give those balls back, my new master has an important wish and so do i."  
Kolaan smirked. "You fucking demon you may have taking Sabre but i won't go down with a fight."  
  
Suddenly the sky blackened and lightning bursted from the ground into the sky as the Namekian dragon appeared.  
A evil glim appeared in Valnir's eyes as he started to run toward the dragon. Kolaan tripped him and jumped back as Valnir hit  
the ground and slid. "Oh, you poor little shawdow warrior you are going to pay dearly for that." Valnir remarked wiping blood  
from his nose. Kolaan rocked his shoulders popping his back then turned his neck from side to side popping his neck. "Well  
Val if you feel froggy, jump up on it." Val smirked and dashed at Kolaan plowing his fist into Kolaans cheek redening it. Kolaan  
spun sideways and rubbed his jaw. Val took off running once more at Kolaan but this time Kolaan placed both hands on Val's  
shoulders and flipped up into the air spinning all the while holding onto Val's shoulders causing him to spin around and fall  
backwards. Kolaan swung back down and slammed his knees into Val's gut as blood erupted from his mouth. Kolaan then   
flipped backwards twice landing about 15 feet from Val. The remaining warriors took off after Kolaan. Valnir raised his hand  
quickly. "STOP! This fight is mine i shall handle this, take the other one back to master and i will soon join you, NOW GO!"  
The warriors turned and joined the fighters on the hill with Sabre and flew off towards Yoshikari's ship. Valnir stood up wiping  
the blood from his lips. "Well Kolaan, seems you have gotten stronger in the 10 or so years i have not seen you, i never would   
have thought you could have done this much damage to me, but don't get cocky, i will not let my guard down again." Kolaan  
smirked viciously. "I don't expect you to Val." Valnir clenched his fist as his blades ripped out then ran towards Kolaan   
jumping high into the air swinging his blades down toward Kolaan's head. Kolaan clapped his hands together catching   
Val's blades, his black aura bursted up around him to help support him.  
  
Valnir's green aura exploded as well causing Kolaan's grip to slip. Kolaan leaned back as not to be cut but as Val's   
blades came down they caught Kolaan's shoulder tearing a bit of flesh from it. Blood flew up into the air as Kolaan screamed   
out clutching his shoulder in pain. Valnir smirked evilly at Kolaan then rushed toward him catching him off guard, he then   
slammed the arch of his foot into Kolaan's mouth busting his lips and sending him sliding on his back into a boulder which   
pummled under the force. Kolaan tried to push himself off the ground but Val drove his feet into Kolaan's chest sending saliva  
and blood shooting up from his mouth like a fountain. Val them smacked him with the palm of his hand sending Kolaan flying  
sideways to his right. Kolaan hit the ground face first and slid causing the dirt to pile up infront of his face. Valnir took his  
time walking to Kolaan but eventually reached his body. "Damn Kolaan, seems i overestimated you, i would have figured you  
would have been alot better match then that, but hey what can ya do?!" Kolaan jumped up quickly and put every ounce of   
strength he had left into a punch which collided with Val's jaw which sent him stumbling to the side in a daze. Kolaan powered  
up quickly and began slamming punch after punch into Val's gut sending him clumsily backwards. Kolaan jumped into the air  
and spin kicked Val in the side of the neck, popping it loudly and sending him into the ground. Kolaan jumped into the air as  
his ki bursted out sending rocks and dirt into Val's eyes. Kolaan took off after the Dragon quickly with Val following blindly  
behind him.  
  
"God damnit your fucking cock sucker! You are gonna pay for this insult!" Kolaan turned to look behind him to see  
Valnir gaining quickly. Kolaan arrived shortly at the dragon and began trying to remember the namek language that Dende had  
taught him. He then turned to his right seeing Valnir drawing back to punch him. Kolaan screamed out the namekian words for  
his wish. Which translated into english meant "I wish for the power Aku had on Demina." The dragon's eyes glowed blood   
red as Kolaan shut his eyes tight when Val's fist struck his jaw. Kolaan slowly opened his eyes to see that he was standing on  
his own two feet and he was not hurt one bit. Val stumbled back holding his broken arm. "GOD DAMNIT WHAT IN THE  
FUCK DID YOU WISH FOR?!" Kolaan smirked walking confidently towards Val. "What were you going to wish for Val?"  
Val stopped walking backwards and looked at Kolaan oddly. "I wish going to wish for the power to defeat Akujin, once and for  
all!" Kolaan smirked looking down at the ground. "Well i wished for the power of Aku." Val's eyes went blank as Kolaan  
looked up and dashed at Valnir driving his fist into his gut. Val slid back and spat up blood as Kolaan flipped backwards kicking  
Val under the chin twice breaking out a couple of teeth. Val hit the ground with a loud thud as Kolaan laughed arrogantly.  
"Ouch Val, did that hurt?" Val growled and jumped up from the ground slinging a ball of ki at Kolaan, Kolaan batted the blast  
away and backhanded Valnir with the same hand sending him back to the ground. "Now Valnir, that wasn't nice." Val snarled  
looking up at Kolaan. "Where i come from you bastard, we see cockiness as a weakness!" Kolaan chuckled loudly. "And where  
you come from, politicians hire people's children to their own parents!" Val growled at the rememberance of one of his past   
failures to rule hell. "Though you may have Akujin's power, you will never be able to handle it like him!" Kolaan smiled. "I  
know. . . I will handle it better." Kolaan grunted kicking Val in the ribs sending him spinning up into the air. Then Kolaan  
slammed his fist into Val's chest knocking him back down on the ground now causing the dirt below him to crumble and become  
imbedded with Val's imprint. "Just can't seem to get off the ground can you Val? Must be pretty shitty to get your ass kicked  
by the one person you thought could never harm you in a million years." Kolaan stepped forward to Val as Valnir began to slid  
backwards using his good arm.  
  
"You see Kolaan, your wish was too controlled, if you are going to wish for power you must go all out with it so no  
one could ever match you. And i too know the Namekian language!" Kolaan jump at Val but Valnir quickly rolled out of the   
way all the while speaking the namek words for "I wish to be as powerful as Gohajin was when he destroyed demina." The  
Dragon's eyes glowed blood red once more as Kolaan lunged at Val once more. Val raised up quickly and slammed his blade into  
Kolaan's gut cutting him badly. Blood began to run in a stream from Kolaan's wound as he stumbled backwards holding his  
stomach then hit the ground hard. Dust rolled out from under Kolaan's body as he looked up at Valnir in shock and terror.   
"What is this? I feel Akujin's power!!" "So do i Nan, and feel Gohajin's too" Ivy turned quickly. "But Aku is part of Gohajin  
how can that be?" Nan shook her head in wonder. Tears began to well up in Ivy's eyes. "Where's Kolaan? A..and Sabre?"  
Nan smiled. "Kolaan is alive honey the power i feel from Akujin is not Aku's it seems to be Kolaan's but with a touch of Aku."  
Ivy smiled rubbing the tears from her eyes. Now Marron began to get teary eyed. "Well what about Sabre?" Everyone looked at  
Marron wondering why she was so concerned and upset about his where abouts. "Sabre is fine his power is alittle low but he  
seems to be moving away from Kolaan. And that other power seems to be that of Valnir, but Val is dead." Everyone was in  
confusion while Kyouryoku stepped into the middle of the women and yelled. "WHO THE FUCK IS VALNIR!" Nan quickly  
slapped Ky across the face. "Watch your language young man! Valnir is your father's mortal enemy." Ky smirked. "Any   
enemy of father's is an enemy of mine. Ky took off walking towards the direction of Valnir but was grabbed by the back of the  
shirt by Gokai. "Kid i have seen Val, up close and personal, i don't think you wanna mess with him." Ky growled spinning   
around breaking Gokai's hold.  
  
If dad can beat him i sure as hell can. Kayin spoke up cheerfully. "Ky, if dad beat him he wouldn't be here right   
now." Kolaan took off his shirt and wrapped it around his torso holding his inards in. "Well Valnir, if i can't beat you, i know  
two people who can!" Kolaan screamed out to the dragon to wish Gohan and Akujin back but suddenly the dragon replied back.  
"I cannot wish these warriors back i have lost too much power in the two previous wishes." Kolaan growled loudly. "Alright  
Val, if you want Aku you can have him. "DRAGON BRING AKU BACK TO LIFE QUICKLY!!!" Aku threw a punched into  
a tree in heaven when a sharp pain struck him in the back sending him to his knees. Aku felt above his head and no halo was   
there. Aku smirked evilly showing off his fangs as he searched for his friends ki and teleported to them quickly. The dragon  
disappeared quickly as the sky returned to normal, but then turned back black and ripped open as a figure began to float down  
from the clouds and land at Kolaan's side. Val stumbled back in shock looking at Aku. "Damnit Kolaan how did you get into  
this predicament?" Aku shifted his head towards Valnir as his face became stern. "And how in the fuck did you get her?!"  
Aku raised his palm to Kolaan and fired a orange and black ball into Kolaan's wound as it held quickly and his power was   
restored to full. Val growled in disgust and flew off quickly back to Yoshikari's ship. Kolaan wrapped his arms around Aku's  
neck and hugged him tightly. "K..k..Kolaan, you're choking me!!" "Oh sorry Aku, its just so damn good to see you man i know  
its only been two days, but i needed you back, the dragon wouldn't let me bring you and Gohan both back so i figured since you  
knew Valnir i should bring you back first and." "KOLAAN!! SHUT UP AND SLOW DOWN!! Lets go find the others and you  
can fill me in on everything. Nan smiled turning around to everyone. "He's back!!"  
  
Chapter 18: Kolaan and Aku, storm the base. 


	18. Chapter 18: Kolaan and Aku, storm the b...

Chapter 18: Kolaan and Aku storm the base.  
  
Aku and Kolaan bursted through the air their ki struggling against one another as they flew side by side. "Damn   
Kolaan i didn't remember you being that strong before, what in the hell did you do?" Kolaan smirked turn his head towards  
Aku. "Well i asked the dragon for your power, and i got it." Aku nodded. "I see so you are like my little clone huh?" Kolaan  
growled and continued on. "There they are Aku!" Aku looked down seeing the whole resistance standing side by side looking  
skyward for the returning warriors. Aku landed hard dropping down in a crouched position, dust blew up from around his body  
as he looked up from the ground and at Nanuke. "Lucy!! I'M HOME!!" Nanuke cracked up laughing and shook her head.   
Everyone looked at Aku and smiled. "Welcome back Akujin!" Aku nodded and turned to Kolaan. "Alright now explain this  
whole situation to me. Kolaan coughed and sat down on a rock. "Well this man named Sabre came to us from hell, he said he  
had met you and Gohan down their when you went to take care of Turon." Aku nodded. "Yes i remember, continue." "Well  
he said he had been trying to find the dragonballs for years but he never was able to, so he wanted us to come help him, so we   
decided we would, then we discovered that Sabre's father Yoshikari was here looking for them as well. I was able to sneak in  
and steal the dragonballs from them before they could call upon the dragon, but Sabre and i was discovered by Valnir Hellrane,  
and so on and so forth."  
  
Aku growled loudly as his lip waved over his fangs. "Well then Kolaan no one would know Yoshikari better than his  
own son, so i say we find their base and break Sabre out." Kolaan nodded. "But there is a problem Akujin, Yoshikari has many  
men on his side and i hardly doubt the two of us could break in there and get out alive." Aku smirked evilly. "You forget there  
is more of us than just two." Aku spun around to Ky and Gokai. "Alright boys you two are coming with us as a diversion."  
Ky growled. "Why do we get the shitty jobs?" Aku turned to the women. "As for the rest of you stay here and hide somewhere  
we will be back soon, do not do anything to draw attention to your position. And we must keep our ki low, so we are going to  
run to their base." Aku, Kolaan, Ky, and Gokai took off running towards the base jumping over hills and such on the way, each  
warrior had a determined look upon their face. 15 minutes later the four approached the giant base and noticed four guards   
standing near the door. Gokai looked at Akujin smirking. "Aku if it is okay with you i would like to take these men out." Aku  
nodded smiling at Gokai. "Go get'em!" Gokai took off running towards the men and flipped high into the air. With great  
speed and ease Gokai slammed his foot down into the back of one man's neck breaking it and killing him quickly. Gokai dropped  
to his knees and slammed his foot back into a man's groin. The man growled and slapped Gokai in the back of the head sending  
him into the ground. Gokai growled and rolled on the ground as the man slammed his foot down beside Gokai's head. Gokai   
pushed up with his fist into the air and spun around knocking the man out with one kick to the head. Another man dashed at  
Gokai but was quickly taken out by a kick to the chest causing his ribs to collapse onto his heart. The last man growled firing a  
blast at Gokai. Quickly Gokai spun around and grabbed the blast with one hand and smirked. "What a pathetic bastard you are."  
Gokai slung the blast back at the man causing his body to burn up quickly.  
  
Aku, Kolaan, and Ky quickly ran up to Gokai. Aku smirked. "Good job Gokai, now i want you and Ky to cause as  
much trouble out here as you can, Kolaan and i will storm the place and bust Sabre out." The boys nodded and took off attacking  
the outside of the base. Kolaan looked the door over and cursed. "God damnit Aku how are we gonna get in." Aku turned  
smirking evilly while raising his hand towards the door within seconds Aku blew the door off the hinges. The two warriors   
rushed inside as Kolaan turn to his shadow form. Suddenly the two men were met with a large amount of guards. Aku growled  
looking at Kolaan. "You go get Sabre, i will take care of these fuckers!" Kolaan looked down on Aku while floating in the air.  
"Do you think you can handle them alone?" Aku swung his blades backwards slashing off one of the guards heads. Kolaan  
shrugged. "I guess that mean's yes." Kolaan took off running through the corridor towards Sabre's ki signal. Aku smirked.  
"Come on ladies lets play shall we?" Aku dropped to his knees and slammed his head into the gut of a man, then back flipped  
kicking the same man in the mouth. Aku spun around slamming his fist into another man's face then kicked him hard in the   
chest with both foot sending him smashing through the wall. With that alarms started to go off inside the base. Sabre was   
hanging from the ceiling weak from a previous beating when his head slowly raised up to look at the door. Aku growled as he  
hacked his way through the crowd of guards, by the time he had killed them all he was completely drenched in blood. Aku sighed  
and smiled looking the room of death over. "I do nice work. GUAH!!!" Aku hit the floor on his face and slid uncontrolable   
until his face smashed into the wall. Aku pushed himself up as if doing a pushup and turned to where he was once standing  
seeing a man standing there in an attacking position. "Now sir that wasn't nice, i might have to kill you for that." The man  
chuckled then stepped into the light. "I was wondering if all Demons babled idiotically and you have proved to me that they do."  
Aku growled loudly standing up. "I take it you are Yosikari?" The man nodded smiling. "Yes i am that man, and i take it  
you are a friend of my son?" Aku shook his head. "No i am not his friend." "Then why are you here to break him out?" Aku  
smirked. "Because he knows the easiest way to take you out old man." The man chuckled once more. "Old man huh? Well it  
seems this old man was able to give you a bloody nose." Aku rubbed his nose then looked at his hand seeing it covered in blood.  
"Lucky shot!" Aku dashed at the man but was quickly knocked off balance and was sent smashing into the wall.  
  
"Your name wouldn't be Akujin would it?" Aku pulled himself out of the whole in the wall and nodded. "Well then  
Akujin, i don't know why Valnir is so afraid of you, you are very weak compared to me." Aku growled once more and flipped   
into the air driving his foot at Yoshikari's face. Yoshi caught Aku by the foot and slammed him into the wall face first then  
pulled him back and slammed him on the ground on his back. Aku coughed loudly look at Yoshi. "So Akujin, do you still think  
i am a lucky old man?" Aku smirked and slung a blast of ki at Yoshi then jumped into the air. Yoshi smacked the blast back at  
Aku, the blast caught Aku straight in the chest causing him to fall limply back to the ground. Yoshi slammed his knee down on  
Akujin's throat and smiled. "Right know you are wondering, how is it possible for this man to know all my moves before i do   
them? Well if you would really like to know i will tell you. When this man named Valnir approached me, he told me that   
someday you would come to defeat me, and that if i let him have one wish that he would show me all your moves so i could beat  
your ass silly." Aku snarled as blood ran from his eyebrow into his eye. Yoshi jumped up and grabbed Aku by the throat and  
slammed him into the wall causing it to crumble. Aku choked as blood ran from his lips. "AHAHAHAA, poor little Aku, the  
so called unbeatable Demon, getting his ass kicked, OH THE IRONY!" Yoshi continued to rant and rave as he slammed Aku  
back and forth against the wall. Gokai and Ky finished beating the guards that attacked them outside. "Gokai, father is in  
trouble i must help him!" Gokai nodded as Ky flew off into the door of the base. Aku layed flat of his back covered now in his  
own blood as Yoshi stared down on him evilly. "Well Aku, i have had my fun from you, now i have no need for you, GOODBYE!"  
Yoshi drew his sword and stabbed it down at Aku, when suddenly Ky rushed in and dropped down beside Aku swinging his leg  
out which snapped Yoshi's blade into. Yoshi stummbled back growling. "You little son of a bitch! How dare you!" Ky smirked.  
"No one harms my father, you old wrinkled up cock sucker. Yoshi lunged at Ky quickly. Ky dropped low to the ground and   
kicked up into Yoshi's gut sending him flying through the roof. Ky picked Aku up and ran down the corridor and handed him  
back to Gokai. "Take care of father take him back to the others, i am going to wait for Kolaan and see if he needs any help.  
  
Yoshi layed on top of his base laughing. "So Akujin has a son, how cute, well seems i will have to kill them both,  
although i was hoping to see Aku's true power, but oh well. Kolaan slipped under the door to the torture chamber seeing Sabre  
hanging from the ceiling bleeding. "Damn Sabre, you look like shit man!" Sabre laughed softly as his eyes twitches. "KOLAAN!  
WATCH OUT!!" Kolaan turned but it was too late Valnir slashed Kolaan's back with his blades and stood there smiling insanely.  
Kolaan screamed in pain as his blood ran out of the floor. "Kolaan you shouldn't have came back, now i shall finish what Aku  
stopped!!" Valnir dashed at Kolaan with both fist. Kolaan caught both his fist and a stale mate began. Kolaan grunted as his  
black aura flared up around him. Valnir growled loudly as his knees slowly bent and he lowered to the floor. Finally Valnir was  
on his knees. Kolaan kicked into Val's chest sending him up to the ceiling and smacking into it. The ceiling crumbled as Val  
fell to the floor and the ceiling fell on top of him. Kolaan smirked as Val bursted from the ruble and slammed a huge chunk of  
stone into Kolaans face sending him spinning out of control into the wall. Kolaan slid down the wall and sat down leaning   
against the wall. Val ran at Kolaan with both blades extended then leaped at him. Kolaan growled and began slinging his hands  
back and forth sending surges of ki into Val's chest pushing him back. Kolaan growled jump up off the ground and slammed his  
foot into Val's face knocking him into the ground. Kolaan grabbed Val by his ankles and swung him at the chains which held  
Sabre up. The chains were cut by Val's blades as Sabre dropped to the floor limply. Kolaan grabbed Sabre and through him over  
his shoulder and ran to the door way. With one quick moment of his hand, Kolaan caused the whole room to collapse upon Val.  
Kolaan, Sabre, and Kyouryoku flew up high into the air and fired endless amounts of ki at the base until it exploded sending   
rocks, and stone high into the air. The three men departed from the ruined base back to their friends.  
  
Yoshikari dug Valnir out of the ruble all the while cursing the men who destroyed his base. "Valnir, get up, prepare  
yourself we are going to take those bastards out soon, they destroyed my base, killed my men, and broke my favorite sword, and  
that is unforgivable. THEY SHALL DIE!!!"  
  
Chapter 19: The training begins, Aku's new trick shown. 


	19. Chapter 19: The training begins, Aku the...

Chapter 19: The training begins, Aku the weakest fighter.  
  
Kolaan, Sabre, and Ky arrived back to their friends shortly to their surpise Aku was back up on his feet. Ky ran up  
to Aku and inspected him to make sure he was fine. "Heh, Ky i am okay son, he didn't beat the shit out of me that bad." Ky  
nodded and walked off. "Aku how did Yoshikari beat you that bad?" Aku frowned and turn to Kolaan and Sabre. "Well  
Valnir had taught him how to avoid and counter all my attacks, but it is odd though i sensed his max ki level and mine is alot   
higher, i should have been able to beat him but i couldn't he was just too fast for me." Kolaan scratched the back of his head  
and turned to Sabre who was know back to full health. "Sabre i suggest you train, Aku and i will do the same." Sabre   
growled. "And just who do i train with?!" Kolaan smiled and pointed to Gokai and Ky. "WHAT?!?! Why do i have to fight  
with two kids?!" Aku smirked. "Sabre that one little kid with the blue and black hair was able to take out your dad with one  
kick." Sabre swallowed hard and sighed. "Alright i will train with the little bastards!" Kolaan and Aku crouched down then  
jumped high into air as dust clung to the bottom of their boots. With a short grunt the warrior's aura's flashed brightly and they  
went speeding through the air to an open place to train.  
  
Kolaan turned to Aku with a disturbed look on his face. "Ya know Aku, i haven't seen but one namek on this planet  
since we arrived here." Aku smirked replying to Kolaan. "That's because there isn't any left alive." Kolaan's eyes widened as  
a pissed off look flashed over his slim face. Aku's aura disappeared as he quickly dropped to the ground and landed on his feet.  
Kolaan landed beside him and looked around. "So this is the place huh?" Aku looked around as well then turned to Kolaan.  
"Good of place as any Kolaan, stretch out and lets get to it." Kolaan did as he was told then took off his shirt. Aku mirrored  
Kolaan and slid into his fighting stance. Kolaan smirked. "Oh demon i'm so gonna take you out!" Aku returned his cocky smirk  
and dashed at Kolaan. Aku flipped high into and air and landed behind Kolaan. Kolaan growled spinning around and hitting  
Aku hard in the back of the head. Aku hit the ground face first as dust blew up from under him and the ground cracked from the  
strain. Aku flipped up and flew backwards firing a blast of ki all at the same time. Kolaan smirked and fired his own blast   
which took out Aku's and slammed into Aku's chest sending him barrelling through a forest, knocking over trees. Aku sat up and  
coughed up a bit of blood and shook his head. "God damn what is wrong with me Kolaan shouldn't be able to do this to me,   
especially not after all the training i have done in heaven." Aku looked up from the ground as Kolaan's foot plowed straight into  
Aku's nose spraying blood and sending him sliding on his back further into the forest leaving ruts in the ground.  
  
Aku flipped up and took off at Kolaan screaming as loud as he could. Aku sent punch after punch to Kolaan, Kolaan  
smiled batting away the hits. Aku let out on deep demonic growl and hurled his fist at Kolaan. Kolaan smirked grabbing Aku's  
fist then kicked up into his gut sending Aku high into the air until he smashed into the side of a tree and fell back to the ground.  
"Aku, if you are going easy on me because you are afraid you are going to hurt me you can stop now!" Blood ran from Aku's   
face as he rolled over on his back. "Kolaan i am not going easy on you i'm trying as hard as i can." "Bullshit Aku! You and   
Gohan are the strongest in the group!" Aku jumped back up and growled powering up to his max power. Kolaan lunged at Aku  
and head butted him in the nose. Aku hit flat of his back and slid across the ground, while sliding Aku flipped up onto his feet  
then dropped down quickly as Kolaan's foot flew over his head. Aku swung his fist at Kolaan's groin but missed. Aku flipped   
back and jumped into the air landing on a tree branch. Kolaan started firing ki at Aku but luckily Aku was able to leap from  
tree top to tree top to dodge the blasts. Aku was breathing heavily as Kolaan appeared in his face and slammed his fist into Aku's  
gut. Aku fell backwards out of the tree and landed on his ass. Aku flipped up as Kolaan appeared infront of him once again.   
Aku grabbed Kolaan by the shoulders and flipped over his back. Aku jumped backwards twice and stared Kolaan down. "Man  
Aku i wish you would try a little harder." Aku growled and ran at Kolaan. "I told you god damnit, i'm trying!" Kolaan took  
of at Aku also, the two warriors met quickly and slammed their fist into each others jaw which sent ki bursting throughout the  
valley. Kolaan slammed his knee into Aku's chest causing Aku to stumble back. Kolaan then jumped high into the air and   
slammed the arch of his foot into Aku's face sending him sprawling out on the ground. Kolaan flipped forward and bashed his  
knee into Aku's back, Aku let out a deep scream of pain as Kolaan grabbed a hand full of his hair and slung him into the side of  
a cliff. Aku hit the wall of rock face first as it cracked outlining his body. Aku slid down the wall of the cliff into the river. Aku  
traveled down the river until he slammed into a jagged rock rising out of the water. The bacteria in the river caused Aku's   
wounds to throb in pain. Aku looked up to see Kolaan's foot diving toward his face. Aku quickly grabbed the top of the rock  
and flipped over it feet first as Kolaan's foot crushed the rock easily. Aku phased out quickly behind Kolaan and slammed his  
fist into the back of Kolaan's head with everything he had sending Kolaan into the river, Aku flew as hard as he could out of the  
ravine and fired a large orb of ki into the side of the cliff causing it to collapse into the river.  
  
Aku landed beside the ravine on his knees gasping for breath. Suddenly black ki shot out of the ravine knocking Aku  
backwards. Kolaan growled firing a huge black blast of ki. "HHHHAAAA!" Aku looked up in horror as the blast surged toward  
him. Aku jumped up and took of running but the blast hit him dead in the back as Aku let out an agonizing scream of pain, his  
clothes were literally shredded off his body as Aku collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. A look of worry pasted over Kolaan's face  
as he ran to Akujin. "Aku! Come on man wake up! WAKE UP!!" Kolaan shook Aku, but his eyes never even twitched. Kolaan  
picked Aku up and threw him over his shoulder then took off as fast as he could towards the others. Kolaan hit the ground hard  
and rolled with Aku still on his shoulder. "NAN SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" Nan came running out of her tent with a worried  
look upon her face. "Kolaan what happened?! Were you attacked?!" "No Nan we were training and i thought he was just  
going easy on me, and i fired a blast at him and it damn near killed him. I am so sorry Nanuke, i didn't know!" Kolaan turned  
and ran into his tent as Sabre, Gokai, and Ky returned from their training, Sabre being the most battered of them all. Ky growled   
loudly. "Mom what is wrong with dad?!" "Nothing honey he just needs his rest." Nan placed Aku in a bed as the rest of the  
group went to sleep waiting for the battle tomorrow.  
  
"Baba I know what is wrong with Aku and i need to you to grant me just one day to tell the others before it is too   
late." "Well Gohan i have to get it checked with the higher ups or i could get in serious trouble for letting you go back to the  
realm of the living." "WELL DAMNIT BABA HURRY UP!!" Baba turned and disappeared to Emma's check in station to get  
approval as Gohan put on his gi and waited for Baba to return. Three hours later Baba phased infront of the sleeping Gohan  
which scared the shit out of Gohan. "Damn Baba stop sneaking up on me!" "I am sorry Son Gohan, but i do have good news,   
Emma said that it's alright for you to return to the living world as long as you come back in time. Gohan smirked placing his  
fingers on his forehead and teleported to Namek. The bright morning sun shown over the horizon as Marron stepped out of her  
tent carrying a pan to make breakfast. "GOHAN!!!" Gohan cocked his eye brow as Marron wrapped her arms around his neck  
and squeezed hard, Ivy, Kayin, and Nanuke also came running out and did just the same, Gohan's face turned berry blue as he   
struggled to tear the women off him. Gokai and Ky came out of their tent rubbing their eyes, then Gokai barrelled off at Gohan  
and clutched him around the waist. "Damn dad, it's good to see you again." Gohan smiled. "It's good to see you all again too  
although it's only been three days in this realm its been at least three months in mine. "So what are you doing here, my Saiyajin  
friend?" Everyone turned to see Aku limping out of his tent with bandages wrapped around his torso, head and arms, with his   
shredded pants hanging off his waist. Kolaan came up beside Aku and helped him to Gohan. "Well Aku, i can only stay for   
fifteen minutes then i have to go back, but i have to give you all some very important info first." Kolaan cocked his head at   
Gohan. "And what information would that be?" "It is info on why Aku has been getting his ass stomped ever since he came  
back." Kolaan became confused. "We know why Aku got his ass kicked by Yoshikari, because Yoshi knows all of his techniques."  
Gohan smirked walking around a bit. "Well Kolaan you're atleast half right, but as you noticed yesterday, you took Akujin out  
a lot easier than you should have." "Well come on Gohan stop stalling and tell us why Aku is so weak all of a sudden."  
"Alright Ivy calm down i will." "When Kolaan was fighting Valnir he made a wish to be as powerful as Aku was when he   
fought Juburo on Demina, well the dragon didn't have the power to give Kolaan that much power, so he had to take it from  
Akujin, thus meaning every bit of power Aku has ever acquired in his life was stripped, then Valnir wished to be as strong  
as Gohajin. Well Aku and myself were at full power before we fused so the dragon finished stripping the rest of Aku's power as  
well as all of mine. So do to Kolaan and Val's greed Aku and I have been stripped of everything we have ever worked for, now  
Aku is about as effective in battle as a two year old would be, all he has now is the power he acquired in heaven after the wish, and   
i am not even at half the strength i was when i was 6." Kolaan stepped back in shame as Aku dropped his head and a tear   
rolled off his bruised cheek wetting the ground below.  
  
"Kolaan i do not mean to blame you, but you have stripped Aku of everything that he held dear, and you have doomed  
everyone in your party, for i fear that Aku would have been your best bet in beating these men, but now he isn't, and Yoshi has  
called for the strongest of his men to come here and they are on their way now. Unless you can get Aku back up to power in 4  
hours you all will not make it." Kolaan growled. "Can't we use the dragon to reverse the wishes?" Gohan shook his head. "No  
Kolaan you cannot reverse a wish once it has been made, and besides that you will have to wait two months for the dragon balls  
to reactivate, by that time it will be too late." Sabre smirked. "All we have to do is hide out for two months then ask for Aku's  
power back then we will go and destroy my father and his men. Aku sighed and looked up. "Sabre, are you a complete fucking  
moron, didn't you hear Gohan, he said he has men coming here to kill us. We have no idea how many people are coming  
there could be thousands. There is no way in hell we could hide out for two months, they would find us and kill us on the spot."  
Kolaan stomped his foot sending a small quake through the ground. "Everyone shut the fuck up! I am the strongest of this group  
now, and just as Aku and Gohan did i will do my best to protect those weaker than i! Now Aku, i need you to train me on how   
to get the best performance out of your power, then we after i take these guys out we will find a way to get Gohan and your power  
back." Ky, Gokai, Sabre, and the rest stepped up. "And what are we chopped liver, we are going to help as well." Gohan   
smiled turning to Aku. "Do you think you can train Kolaan in just two hours." Aku's cheerfulness returned as he looked up and  
smirked his fangs gleaming once again. "Gohan in two hours i could teach a fucking monkey to stand flat footed and shit in a   
dump truck." Gohan chuckled and nodded. "Well then, i must get back to heaven i'm beginning a type of training which will  
restore me to a power even i have never been to." Everyone said their goodbyes to Gohan as he left. Kolaan spun around to Aku  
and looked him straight in the eye. "I believe Valnir is just going along with Yoshi so he can get his wish, at any time he could  
kill Yoshi." Aku smirked. "Not nessacarily, Gohajin's power is very complicated, you forget Gohajin is made up of two people,  
and yes Valnir knows enough about me to use the Aku part of Gohajin, but he will never be able to tap into the Gohan part of   
Gohajin's power, so that means you and Valnir are equal in power, and with my help you can over power Val. So with that, lets  
get this party started my friend." "But what are you going to do during the fight Aku." "Well Kolaan i don't really know, but i  
do still have my knowledge of fighting so i think i will keep Yoshi off you until you can take out Val." "Are you insane Akujin  
Amora?!?!" Aku dropped his head and let out a sigh then mumbled to himself. "I hate it when she uses my full name." "If you  
go against Yoshi he will kill you dead to right!" "Nan we all gotta die of something, atleast i will go out doing what i love."  
Sabre chuckled leaning against the side of a tent. "You love being a punching bag, seems you have been very good at that lately."  
  
Aku growled deeply in a demonic tone much like a lion. "I should have killed your smart ass when i had the chance  
three days ago!" Sabre jumped up in Aku's face and yelled. "Well cripple why don't you kill me now!!" Aku clenched his fist  
as his blade ripped out of his arm, he then caught Sabre by the collar of his shirt and place his blade up to Sabre's throat as Sabre  
smiled. "YOU TWO CUT IT OUT OR I WILL TAKE YOU BOTH OUT!!" Aku rolled his eye to Kolaan and growled as his  
upper lip curled over the top of his left fang. Kolaan dropped his head and stepped back as Aku released his grip and his blade  
retreated to his arm, Aku then shoved Sabre back causing him to trip over the fire wood and land flat of his back. "Alright   
ladies and gents listen up!" Sabre looked up at Aku and smarted off once more. "You are the weakest here demon bitch why   
should we listen to you." Aku looked down at Sabre as he snarled his fangs showing once more. "Because i may not be the   
strongest anymore but i am still the leader of this god damn resistance never the less." Sabre remarked quickly. "What about   
Gohan i thought he was the leader also?!" "First off Gohan and I keep this together as a team, and second of all DO YOU SEE  
GOHAN AROUND HERE SMART ASS!" Sabre growled unable to think of a come back then jumped up and ran  
off to his tent. "Alright Aku, what did you want to tell us." "Alright Ivy, i need you ladies to brush up on your skills i don't   
know how many men Yoshi sent for, so we may need your help, i don't think Kolaan, Ky, Gokai, and Sabre can handle one  
thousand plus men, as well as Val and Yoshi." Marron smiled looking at Aku. "Aku i won't be able to help you all out." Aku  
became confused as he turned to Marron. "And why is that Marron?" "Because my boy friend doesn't want me fighting, he   
says i might get hurt." Kolaan burst out in laughter. "That's pretty sad Marron, making up a boyfriend so you don't have to  
fight!" "I'm not making it up i do have a boyfriend!" Aku shifted his head. "Since when did you have a boyfriend." Everyone  
crowded around Marron awaiting her answer. "Ever since last night!" Ivy smiled sweetly. "And who is the lucky man Marron?"  
Marron smiled running her fingers through her hair as he eyes became all gleamy like. ". . .Sabre!" The whole crowd fell over  
in shock at her response.  
  
Aku stood up and walked past Marron and patted her on the back. "Remind me when we bring earth back and get  
back there to have you taken in to get your head checked. Marron growled as Aku hobbled off. "Alright guys and gals its time to  
move out Kolaan and I are going off alone so i can train him. Ladies you brush up on your skills, and as for Gokai, Sabre, and  
Ky i don't think they need anymore training." Nan slowly walked up to Aku and kissed him on the cheek. "Honey come back  
to me and the kids, don't be your ole brave self and go off trying to take on the world like you always do, let someone else be the  
hero for once you don't have the power anymore." Aku smiled. "I always come back don't i?" With that Aku continued to walk  
off. Ivy jumped up and kissed Kolaan on his lips and smiled. "Likewise buddy boy, you come back to me, the kids will come  
later, and please watch out for Aku, don't let the idiot get himself hurt. . . . Again!" Kolaan nodded. "I will watch him honey  
don't worry." Aku spun around quickly. "Oh and one more thing you guys, after we finish training, wait until you can feel  
Kolaan's power rising then come to where we are at, that is when the battle will begin." With that Aku and Kolaan bursted into  
the air and took off back to their training place.  
  
  
Chapter 20: 2 hours of training. 


	20. Chapter 20: 2 hours of training.

Chapter 20: 2 hours of training.  
  
Kolaan and Aku arrived at their previous training spot shortly after leaving the camp site. "Alright Aku show me  
how to be the man!" Aku smirked. "I said i could teach you how to use the power in 2 hours, i never said i could make you like  
me, that would take years." Kolaan growled. "You're one cocky son of a bitch i oughtta kill your ass right now." Aku smirked  
"Right now you have to keep from getting killed." Aku sat down as Kolaan sat across from him. "Alright Kolaan, first off you  
must understand the workings of the demon power, a demon's power is purely evil, although my clan is good the basic power of  
all demons are from evil origins, thus meaning that every evil intention you have locked inside you must try to bring out if you  
want to get full use of the power. Kolaan nodded. "Is there anything else i must learn?" "Yes Kolaan, demons meditate alot  
when you visualize your enemy in your mind and think of all the possible ways to attack him you can overcome them nine times  
out of ten after that." Kolaan grunted and stood up walking around. "And one last thing, if you think of something that really  
truely angers you then think of ways to control the anger in meditation, when you come out of meditation your power will   
increase all so." Kolaan smirked. "So what should i do now?" Aku smiled shifting on the ground to release the pressure on his  
hip. "I would suggest you meditate for now then the last 30 minutes of the last hour come out of the meditation and power up.  
Kolaan smirked and sat down. Kolaan crossed his arms and frowned as he slipped into a state of deep thought.  
  
Aku sat infront of Kolaan waiting when he noticed a bleeding deer walk up to a large plant and began consuming it  
within a few seconds the wounds on the deer healed and it walked away quickly. Aku's eyes perked up as he struggled to get to  
his feet. He then hobbled over to the plant and took a blade of the plant and began to chew it. Suddenly Aku's eyes shot wide  
open as his muscles bulged and his bones stopped aching. Aku was back to full health as he clenched his fists and smirked.   
"Hmm, alot like senzu beans, good this will come in handy." Aku picked up a somewhat large rock and carved a whole through  
the center with his sharp finger nails, he then crushed more of the plant little the liquid flow out of it and into the bottle. Aku   
tore off a piece of bark from a tree and used it as a cork for his make shift bottle. Aku sat back down and took a nap. Minutes  
dragged on followed by an hour finally the last 30 minutes had arrived and Aku was still asleep. Kolaan's eyes shot open as he   
flipped back from his seated position and stood on his feet. "Seems it is time to see what Aku's power really is all about." Kolaan  
became to scream and threw his arms the the side as black steam rose from his body. "AAAAAHHHHHHAAAAA!!!" Kolaan's  
muslces rippled and bulged as the force of the ki in his body pushed his feet off the ground. Kolaan growled louder and louder  
with each passing second as his shirt ripped into tiny shreads and burned up from the heat. Kolaan's tall black hair waved in the  
air as his ki rose higher and higher. Aku's eyes twitched open as he looked up in shock at Kolaan. Ki was swirling around his  
body making an orb of black energy around his body. Kolaan screamed out as ki rushed across the ground slamming Aku into  
a tree. The tree began to crack under the pressure then snapped as if it were a toothpick.  
  
Aku hit flat of his back and slid across the ground until he was finally able to hold onto a tree branch. "YOSHI DO  
YOU FEEL THAT?!?!" Yoshi smirked. "Yes i believe it is our dear friend Akujin." "No Yoshi it is not Aku, its his friend. .   
Kolaan!" Yoshi had dug his best blade from the rubble and strapped it to his back, then Valnir and Yoshi took off in the   
direction of the two fighters. Ky came running into the camp quickly from training. "MOTHER MOTHER!! Its time i can feel  
Kolaan's ki rising. The 6 warriors gathered their things and took off towards Kolaan and Aku's position. Kolaan smirked and  
floated to the ground as his black aura surged around his muscular frame. "Heh, well Aku does it seem i have mastered your   
power?" Aku nodded slightly then turned to see Yoshi's fist slam deep into Aku's jaw sending him hurtling back at the ravine.  
Ky stretched out his arm and caught Aku by the arm holding him up, but Aku's knees still touched the ground slightly. Aku   
stood up and turned around. "That was a cheap shot Yoshi, i would have expected a better stratigy of attack from a noble man  
such as yourself. "Ahh and yet you still babble on Akujin!" Aku smirked giving Yoshi a look that could cut the finest steel.  
Kolaan turned towards Valnir and smirked. "You don't know it yet Val, but you are going to die today, and for today the last   
time!" Val smirked arrogantly as he looked the fighters over. "I do not see how Kolaan, it seems you are apparently out   
numbered." Val spoke looking behind the women. Kolaan chuckled staring straight at Valnir. "Outnumbered i don't see   
anybody. Val pointed behind Kolaan as everyone turned around. There stood upon thousands of fighters waiting to tear them  
apart. Kolaan turned to see Val rushing at him with his fist drew back. Kolaan grabbed Val's fist and layed down kicking up  
into Val's gut sending him high into the air.  
  
Aku smirked at Yoshi then took off in a dead run at him. Aku slung his fist full force at Yoshi's face but it was   
stopped abruptly before making contact with Yoshi's flesh. Aku growled and swung his other fist but Yoshi shoved back on Aku's  
arm causing his hit to come a bit short of hitting its target. Yoshi jerked hard on Aku's shoulder pulling it out of place and as  
Aku we flying uncontrollably toward Yoshi, he put his knee up and Aku's ribs crashed akwardly into it. Aku gagged for breath  
and tried to fall to his knees but Yoshi held him by the arm causing Aku to spin around in mid air. Yoshi raised Aku up to eye  
level and smiled. "Now be honest Aku mah boy, all those war stories Valnir told me about you aren't true are they?" Aku   
smirked as much as he could and spat in Yoshi's eyes. Yoshi growled slamming Aku into the ground then swung his leg up into  
Aku's ribs launching him once more. Aku hit the ground and rolled quickly then stopped as he was propped up by a small rock  
sticking up from the ground. Ky smirked slamming his fist upwards into a man's gut as the man doubled over and twitched in  
pain. Ky dropped down and grabbed the man by the ankles and swung him through the air causing him to take out 6 other men.  
Ky smirked raising his palm then fired a blue and black ball of ki which took out the 6 men as well as 20 others. Gokai hit the  
ground hard sliding on his back then flipped up onto his feet and continued to slide backwards. Gokai stomped his foot stopping  
quickly then took off after the men. Gokai jumped high into the air and spin kicked a man in the head. The man's head   
twisted on his neck until the skin ripped allow the head to come off. Gokai dropped to his knees and swung both arms back   
cutting two oncoming threats in two. Gokai then flipped back and started firing ki wildy through the crowd of men taking out  
atleast 40. Ivy smirked as a man took off flying towards her. Ivy raised her arrow into the air steadily as the man approached  
her. Ivy growled and released the string of her bow as her arrow fly quickly and speared into the man's forehead. The man hit  
the ground and slid to Ivy's feet as she stomped his neck killing him instantly. Ivy then readied another arrow but this time ki  
built up on the tip of the arrow. Ivy fired the arrow as it became a large beam of ki and traveled through the marching crowd of  
guards killing at least 62 of them. Kayin growled as her red eyes gleamed with power. Kayin clentched her fist and her blades  
ripped out of her forearms as she ran at a man, and preformed a perfect 360 taking 5 of the men's heads off. Kayin went out   
through the crowd kicking and punching as men went down left and right. Nan stood on the side lines using her ki to take out   
numerous fighters that came from the hill above.  
  
Eventually the entire opposing force was wipped out leaving Yoshi, Kolaan, Valnir, and Aku fighting. Kolaan   
hit Valnir straight in the mouth, giving him one of those hard sweaty knuckle cracking punches that hurt just looking at them.  
Valnir tumbled to the ground on slid on his shoulder until Kolaan appeared ahead on him and placed his foot a top of Val's head  
keeping him from sliding any further. Val growled as his blade extended, he then slashed the back of Kolaan's leg causing   
Kolaan to fall flat of hit back clutching his bleeding leg. Valnir speeded towards Kolaan then jumped high into the air as   
Kolaan struggled to get back on his feet. Val drove his fist down into Kolaan's jaw snapping it out of place. Kolaan spun twice  
in the air before finally slamming back into the dirt. Val kicked Kolaan in the ribs causing him to hop into the air. Val caught  
Kolaan by the hair then slammed his face back into the hard ground showing no mercy to Kolaan. Aku layed beaten and battered  
on the ground but yet he still managed to get back up for more punisment. Aku's voice was raspy as he began to talk to Kolaan.  
"Kolaan, remember think of something evil, and of something that angers you!" Suddenly Kolaan chuckled as his black aura  
erupted around him. Kolaan jumped high into the air and spin around slamming his foot straight into Val's gut. Kolaan then  
dropped to the ground and spun around quickly knocking Val's feet completely out from under him. Kolaan rolled over and   
slammed his elbow straight into Val's throat as he heard the tubes in Val's throat pop and crack. Val began to cough loudly  
trying to get his air flowing again. Val quickly jumped up and dashes towards Kolaan. Kolaan merely stood still looking  
confidently into Val's eyes then swung his arm around catching Val by the throat with the inside of his arm causing Val to go  
flying out of control. Kolaan faded and appeared infront of Val and slammed his knee straight into Val's face sending him  
hurtling back into the direction that he came from. Valnir hit the ground hard on his face and slid quickly for what seemed   
like days to everyone except Val, for the pain an agony seemed more like a hundred years for him.  
  
Val growled loudly and began screaming at the top of his lungs louder than any deprived child in the world. Val had  
learned how to control the power of both Aku and Gohan, meaning that he would now enter the Demonjin power up. Aku  
reached to his side and grabbed the rock bottle and drank the last drop of the plant liquid as his strength was once again restored  
only to be taken away in a matter of seconds. Aku lunged at Yoshi but was caught by the throat by Yoshi and slammed into the  
ground hard as the dirt flipped high into the air from the force of Aku crashing into it. Yoshi grabbed Aku by the leg and flung  
him up into the air. Aku spun upwards toward the sun quickly when out of the corner of his eye he saw Yoshi appear slamming  
both his fist into Aku's back. Once again Aku was batted to the ground. Yoshi flew under him and landed on the ground  
drawing his sword and held it high in the air as Aku fell onto the blade. The blade had travelled through Aku's gut and out his  
back as blood dripped down the blade back onto Aku's back. Aku coughed and choked as he stared off into space. Blood rolled  
from Aku's lips and into Yoshi's hair. Valnir's power was rising hi above Kolaan's power. Val's hair grew out and spiked up  
then turned black and green, as his eyes turned completely neon green and his muscles bulged. Val's blades grew longer and  
bulky, becoming bigger than his arms. Hair appeared on Val's face giving him the appreance of an ape. His finger nails grew  
long as spikes tore from his back. Val chuckled demonically as he stared into the eyes of the now scared Kolaan. Kolaan shifted  
his eyes toward Aku trying to keep Val in plain view. "Damnit Aku, hold on my friend, just alittle longer and i will help you  
just hang in there man, you have to!" Yoshi flew high into the air driving his blade deeper into Aku's gut then slung his sword  
down slinging Aku off his blade. Yoshi growled loudly as a wind type force slammed into Aku's back causing it to pop and sent  
him flying towards the ground more rapidly. Aku hit the ground hard as the force of the air and Aku made the dirt erode away  
leaving a large creater in the ground.  
  
Gokou slowly walked up behind Gohan and placed his hand upon his muscular shoudler and squeezed lightly. "How  
are they doing Gohan?" "Well, dad they are all alive for now, thats more than i can say for Aku." "What do you mean son?"  
"Well dad Aku's power is all gone, it would be like mom trying to take on cell for example, and i fear they will all die soon   
enough." Gokou's face became stern as he looked down at the ground. "Gohan have faith in your friends, i am sure they will  
pull through fine." Gohan nodded looking down at the ground. Yoshikari slowly inched toward Aku swunging his sword back  
and forth. Aku layed sprawled out on his back as he tried to look to see where Yoshi was. Because of the hole in Aku's gut  
every time he tried to move it would feel as if someone was pulling his inards out of his stomach so he decided to lie still and take  
whatever he had coming. Yoshi stepped up beside Aku and smiled evilly. "You know somethin Aku, when Valnir first came to   
me and told me of all the stuff you had done since he has known you, i thought to myself now here is a warrior i would love to  
fight, he is strong, intelligent, fast, and most of all determined. But it seems as if the only one of those traits you have is   
determination. For you are not intelligent for even thinking you could beat me, you are not strong because you cannot take my  
punches, and you are slow as hell for you can't even dodge me when i am not even trying. YOU'RE A LOSER AKUJIN AMORA!  
NOTHING BUT A GOD DAMN WORTHLESS DEMON!!" Yoshi pulled out four daggers from his waist band and sat down  
on Aku's bleeding stomach. "Now as i said before Aku, GOODBYE!" Yoshi straightened Aku's arm and slammed a dagger   
through Aku's hand pinning it to the ground. Aku let out a deep bellow of pain as he gritted his blood stained teeth together.  
Once more Yoshi slammed a dagger into Aku's other hand and a blood curdling scream surged out between Aku's bloody lips.  
Nan, Kayin, and Ivy were crying loudly as the screams of Aku was too much for them to bare. Yoshi slipped down Aku's legs  
and readied his feet then slammed two daggers in his feet at the same time. Aku screamed out loudly as he started to go into   
shock thrashing about wildly but was unable to move an inch. Yoshi sat down on Aku's legs and took the tip of his blade and  
carved "Killed by Yoshikari" on Aku's chest, by now Aku was in a trance and he couldn't feel a thing.  
  
Yoshi raised off of Aku and put his blade high into the air and then slammed it down into Aku's chest as Aku's blood  
splashed high into the air covering Yoshi's face. Aku's eyes glazed over as he stared up at Yoshi with a look of sorrow on his  
face. Blood ran from Aku's mouth down the side of his face and onto his hair causing it to stiffen. Gohan looked down in   
sadness then turned to the others behind him. "Its finally over everyone, Akujin is gone this time for good, i don't guess i will  
ever see him again." Gohan let out a deep scream but no power came from Gohan's body. Gohan fell to his knees and slammed  
his hands against the ground sobbing loudly. "I PROMISE YOU YOSHI I SHALL NOT SLEEP UNTIL I HAVE REGAINED  
MY POWER AND KILLED YOU, TAKING OUT AKUJIN WAS YOUR BIGGEST MISTAKE!!!" Val turned his head toward  
the creater and began to burst out in laughter. "AHAHAHA Aku's finally dead AHAHAHHAHAHA!" Kolaan growled. "You  
said yourself Valnir, a demon cannot be killed unless they are in their realm when they die!" "Well Kolaan have you ever heard  
the phrase 3 strikes your out? A demon cannot die unless they are killed in their realm or they have died in another realm three  
times, i have only been killed twice!" Kolaan growled with anger as his aura flared up once more. Kolaan rushed Val and slammed  
his fist into his gut then began to kick and stomp at Val's chest. Valnir laughed the entire time and back handed Kolaan in the  
side of the head causing Kolaan to stummble off balance and hit the ground. Ivy took off running towards Kolaan but was   
grabbed by the wrist by Ky. "I don't think it would be wise to piss Val off at the moment." "LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE  
BASTARD THAT IS MY HUSBAND OUT THERE GETTING KILLED!!" Ky laughed abit looking down and releasing his  
grip. "Ivy, my father is completely dead, and you don't see me whinning like an immature child do you?" Ivy growled and   
walked off. Ky tightened his waist band and popped his back and neck. Nan looked down at Ky and scowled. "Where the hell  
do you think you are going mister?" Ky smirked turning his head to a 45 degree angle. "Where else, i am going to help Kolaan."  
"Oh no you're not little man!" "Try to stop me mother." With that Ky jumped into the air and his blue and black ki bursted  
from his small body as he took off towards Val. Val drew back his fist and swung it forward at Kolaan's head. Suddenly   
Kolaan's body disappeared. Val looked around in anger trying to find Kolaan then Ky and Kolaan appeared behind him standing  
side by side. Val turned around and smirked. "You two think you can beat me?! A WEAK SHADOW WARRIOR AND THE  
SON OF A WASHED UP DEMON!" Ky growled as did Kolaan. "DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY FATHER YOU WORTHLESS  
PIECE OF SHIT. Ky's face became pure evil as a spirit looking alot of Akuma appeared around Ky. Ky dashed at Val and   
drop kicked him in the jaw sending him stummbling backwards. Kolaan growled and slid at Valnir slamming both his fist into  
the side of Val's head. Valnir hit the ground and rolled then stood up smirking. Ky and Kolaan rushed at Valnir and began  
slamming their fist into every inch of his body.  
  
Val jerked from side to side as blood flew from his body. Val stood up straight as Kolaan and Ky both drop kicked  
him in the gut sending him sliding backwards on his hands and knees leaving two ruts in the ground. Valnir growled with the  
trade mark demon growl looking up at Kolaan and Ky with emotionless eyes as blood lazily dripped from his bottom lip. Kolaan  
and Ky put their hands together and began powering up a ball of emense ki blue and black in color. The ball of ki became larger  
than the two men forming it as i began to look much like a tie dye shirt. Val yelled out. "YOU SON OF A BITCHES I AM NOT  
GOING TO DIE LIKE THIS, ATLEAST NOT BE YOU TWO!!" Val took off running at Kolaan and Ky as they screamed out  
sending their last bit of energy into the ball of ki then slung it forward at Valnir. Val tired to avoid it but the blast opened up  
consuming Val inside the ball. Ky and Kolaan screamed out in unison as the ball closed in on Val and exploded. Val's blades  
broke right in two as his spikes ripped out of his back and the hair on him burnt completely off leaving a bald bloody Val. The  
energy still continued to harm Valnir as it destroyed his clothing, then Val's skin began to rip apart and blood shot from the holes  
in his skin. Val thrashed against the sides of the orb and screamed in agony as his body was being slowly ripped apart. Everyone  
was now covering their ears for the sound of Val's cries sound like that of a cat in pain. Val's eyes exploded under the heat  
causing a white substance to leak from his eye sockets. Val's screams slowly ended as his flesh ripped completely off his body  
leaving nothing but his skeleton covered in chunks of blood chared flesh. Ky and Kolaan stopped their blast and smirked evilly  
Valnir had been killed for the last time and he would not return. Now Yoshi was left to take care of.   
  
Aku's spirit stood in the middle of nowhere, the place was dark and cold and the wind blew hard. Aku looked up to  
what he thought would be the ceiling and tried as hard as he could to reach his father. "Dad this is your son, seems i have really  
missed up this damn father. My friend Kolaan tried to save his own ass by wishing for my power, but my power was taken away  
leaving my usless now i have been killed i guess, so if you could help me or help my friends i would appreciate it." Aku smiled  
and continued to float in mid-air, Aku was not dead but yet he was not alive he was right in the middle. Dayrin stood in the   
alternate heaven beside Mioki on top of a platform, they had rejoined finally and were now at peace. Dayrin had recovered the   
destroyed Blade of Mercy, and though the birth crystal had been destroyed a person with emense power, could control it greatly   
and it was a more effective weapon since it would not drain a person's energy. Dayrin looked at Mioki and smiled. "I am going  
to answer our son's prayer, i have infused the power of all the four elders of hell into this blade, Aku thought he was the strongest  
demon alive but he hasn't he was merely the fifth strongest alive, though the elders have been long since dead the power in their  
crystals are as strong as ever, once Akujin recieves the power he will be the ultimate demon, more powerful then he was ever   
before, no one shall rival him." Mioki looked at Dayrin confused? "But i thought you said that Aku was the only demon to   
reach his true form?" Dayrin smiled sweetly. "He was honey, but the elders were stronger than him with just their normal power  
meaning that if Aku reaches true demon with this power he will be almost unbeatable, but after this battle i doubt he will ever  
want to fight again." With that Dayrin raised the blade of mercy high into the air as black lightning struck and blade and it was  
gone. The blade then appeared in the sky on Namek as it flew down quickly slamming right through Aku's chest. Aku's eyes  
opened quickly as he screamed out, the blade pulsated with red ki as the wound on Aku's face chest and other parts healed. The  
four crystals of the elders appeared in a diamond formation on Aku's chest. Aku screamed out unlocking the power he had   
received. A red dome of ki appeared over the creater as everyone looked at Aku. Aku screamed out as blood ran out from around  
his eyes and ran down his checks then burned into his skin leaving a perminate red tear drop down both sides of Aku's face.   
The orange color of Aku's hair faded turning completely black, it then grew longer and stood straight up on his head, looking  
much like Gogeta's. Aku's eye's went from orange and black to completely red. His body grew taller and slimmer, as his broken  
blades faded off his arms and left him forever, his fangs grew a bit longer as did his finger nails and even his ears became pointed   
much like and elf's. Aku growled pulling his hands and feet up ripping the daggers out of his hands and feet. He the slid up the   
blade of his sword as it ripped through his chest and out his back then healed back up completely. Aku's pants disappeared   
leaving him completely nude. Then dark scarlet red pants appeared with a gold waist wrap and red and gold boots appeared   
looking like his old ones.  
  
Finally a scarlet red duster without sleaves and gold buttons appeared it was embriodered with his family seal and   
demon status of Guardian, the highest rank you can be within the Demon clan. The duster appeared on Aku already buttoned   
up completely. Aku grabbed his sword by the handle and tore it from the ground as the fat chunks of red lighting flowing around   
his body now flowed around the blade of the sword turning it an errie red color. Aku's duster had a built in sheath so Aku slowly   
slid his blade into it and stepped out of the creater growling in a low tone the seemed to cause the ground to shake from it. Yoshi   
turned around quickly as he began to studder. "There is no way possible you are still alive i killed you!!" Aku smirked and   
continued walking towards Yoshi. Yoshi growled drawing his bloody sword then smiled at Aku. Aku returned the smile with a   
smirk and slowly redrew his blade all the while never breaking stride. Aku's ki once again powered the blade up as he walked.  
Aku stopped a few feet before Yoshi. "Yoshi are you ready to face a real opponet, who can best you at swordsmanship?" Yoshi  
chuckled. "You beat me at a sword fight? AHAHAHA" Aku continued to walk towards Yoshi dragging his blade on the ground  
as sparks flew off it. Gohan was at a loss for words. "DAMNIT HE DID IT AGAIN! HE SURPASSED ME!!! THAT SON OF  
A BITCH!! But god damn ya gotta love him!" Aku smirked at Yoshi. "You go first old man!" Yoshi growled and swung his  
blade Aku's neck. Aku raised his blade 2 seconds before Yoshi's and the blades collided sending ki bursted throughout the   
valley. Yoshi raced forward as Aku flew back. Yoshi swung his sword from side to side but Aku was matching him move for   
move, Yoshi could not do a thing to Aku, the whole time Aku looked Yoshi dead in the eye smirking. Yoshi growled and took to  
the air. Aku's smirk remained as he flew after Yoshi, Aku came up with his blade straight up at Yoshi's groin, but Yoshi moved  
his blade just in time to block Aku.  
  
Aku spun around backwards still flying up cutting three lines across Yoshi's shirt. Aku smirked and flew at Yoshi  
slashing back and forth each time. Pieces of Yoshi's clothing was flying everywhere. Aku screamed loudly as his blade glowed  
bright red he then swung it at Yoshi's neck, but yet Yoshi brought his blade up in time, but Aku's sword cut right through his   
causing Yoshi to drop his sword sending it straight to the ground. Aku growled and slammed his knee into Yoshi's gut then hit  
him hard in the back of the head with the handle of his sword sending Yoshi at the ground. Aku appears under Yoshi and flipped  
up kicking Yoshi into the air, he then spun around and snap kicked him in the ribs sending him flying to the side. Yoshi hit  
the ground and tummbled as he quickly grabbed his broken blade and threw it at Aku. The blade stabbed Aku through the  
shoulder but Aku never winced his demonic smirk still remained. Aku calmy grabbed the handle of the broken sword and pulled  
it from his shoulder and threw it to the ground causing it to stick into it. Yoshi studdered walking backwards from Aku. "A..A..  
A.. are you immortal?!" Aku shook his head. "Oh no Yoshikari, I am not immortal you fool, you just have to know how to kill  
ME!" Aku slammed the handle of his sword into the side of Yoshi's skull sending him sideways and cracking his skull as Aku  
sheathed his sword and took off running at Yoshi. Aku spun around and caught Yoshi by the throat with his knee as he flew  
by Akujin. Yoshi gagged and hit the ground hard as Aku did a front flip slamming both knees into Yoshi's gut. Saliva erupted  
from Yoshi's mouth as Aku flipped backwards off Yoshi and stared down at him. "Y..y..you how did you? How much power do  
you have?" Aku smiled evilly. "Power? Pitiful old man, i am not using any power doing this little thing i am just playing   
around and having some fun, do you really think i am that weak." Aku grunted kicking Yoshi in the ribs sending him up into   
the air. Aku drew his sword and began slicing deep cuts into his chest. As Yoshi fell back to the ground Aku grabbed him by  
the throat and spun him around then slammed him into the ground imbedding him into the dirt like a diamond into a ring.  
  
Yoshi coughed loudly screaming in pain as Aku picked up a small rock and placed between his hands. "Do you   
know Yoshi? That us god damn worthless Demons as you call us, love to toture the fuck out of our victims." With that Aku  
crushed the rock as the salt in the rock sprinkled into the deep cuts in Yoshi's skin. Yoshi screamed out in pain as Aku walked  
past Kolaan and Ky towards a tree. Kolaan looked at Aku with a puzzled look. "Aku why the hell are you going over there?"  
Aku didn't turn around he just kept walking. "Because i am going to get a tree to hit Yoshi with when he comes at me." Kolaan  
turned his head to the side. "Come at you, you have him beat he isn't going to get up." Aku smirked. "Trust me." Yoshi  
jumped up from his ground outline and came rushing at Aku. Aku grabbed the trunk of a tree and swung it around slamming it  
right into Yoshi's face. The tree bursted into a billion pieces as spliters from the tree stuck in Yoshi's face. Yoshi's face had  
flesh hanging off from where it had been torn off. Aku jumped at Yoshi and jabbed him in the gut with his foot sending Yoshi   
back. Aku quickly zipped up and caught Yoshi by the collar of his shirt. Aku began jabbing Yoshi in the face, with each hit  
the sound of cracking teeth and breaking bones could be heard. With one last punch Yoshi's face sprayed blood as his shirt ripped  
causing him to go flying back and slam into the wall off the ravine. Aku slowly walked toward the edge of the ravine then kept  
walking float over the river at the same level as the cliff he then stood infront of Yoshi and began slamming his fist into his gut  
as the rock behind him began to crack and crumble, Aku spun around quickly driving his foot deep into Yoshi's gut, and sending  
him back further into the wall of the cliff, suddenly large rocks above them began to fall as Aku shoved off from Yoshi's gut to  
avoid getting hit with the rocks. After the rocks was cleared Aku float back up to Yoshi and kissed him on his bloody forehead.  
"I think you have had enough today grandpaw, come back when you are better." Aku then turned and walked off. Yoshikair  
growled at the thought of Aku taunting him after he had just beat the shit out of him 7 minutes before. Yoshi ran at Aku quickly  
but Aku disappear before Yoshi got to him. Yoshi looked around quickly when Aku's duster hit the ground infront of him. At  
first it didn't bother him until he saw Aku's sword gone. Suddenly Yoshi felt the wind pick up and he quickly turned around  
as Aku came flying down and slashed Yoshi's head half in two. Yoshi let out a scream as half of his skull fell off exposing   
his twitching a throbbing brain. Aku landed in a crouched position with the tip of his sword pointed up at Yoshi's gut.  
  
Aku looked Yoshi in the eye. As Yoshi stared back with a complete look of horror on his face. Aku grunt ramming   
the blade of his sword up through Yoshi's gut. Aku then jerked the blade up cutting Yoshikari's intestines and lungs into. Yoshi  
fell backwards off the blade giving everyone a good look at the new Aku, the demon guardian of all life, the most powerful demon  
that ever exsisted. Chunks of blood and flesh dripped off Aku's sword as the huge bolts of red ki stopped surging and circling his  
body. Kayin looked at her mom and smiled. "Ya know mom? For a 52 year old dad sure does have a nice figure." Nan laughed  
wipping her tears away. Kolaan, Gokai, Ky, and Ivy stood with their jaws on the ground at what they saw Aku do. Ky looked  
at Kolaan and smirked. "I wonder why it took dad so long to kill him, i guess dad is still weak." Kolaan was choking for words  
as his head slowly creaked towards Ky. "No kid your wrong your dad could have killed him in a second, i know he could have  
he just wanted to torture him first like Yoshi had done him." Aku bent down and picked up his duster and put it back on   
buttoning it as his long black spikey hair flowed in the wind. He then sheathed his sword and looked at the group of people  
smirking. 


	21. Chapter 21: 2 months pass, Earth is bac...

Chapter 21: 2 months pass, Earth is back, and so are the people. Aku and company depart from earth. . . forever.  
  
  
Two months passed quite quickly for the resistance as they camped out on planet namek. The dragonballs had been  
reactivated and the warriors had gathered them up to make their final wish, somewhere the creator of the balls was still alive  
for if he was not then the balls would not have reactivated. Aku was the first to wake that morning. Aku sat up in his make  
shift cot and looked around. "Guys you need to get up today is the day." The rest of the fighters sat up yawning and   
stretching. "Thank god we get to go home now!" Kolaan said with a smile then turned and kissed Ivy. Aku gather up his clothes  
and dressed quickly then picked up four of the balls and went out side. Kolaan brought the other three and sat them down in  
a circle infront of them. Aku's eyes turned stern as he looked down at the balls. Aku spoke the namekian langauge as well and  
began to wish for the earth to be restored like it was before Juburo and his men destroyed it.  
  
The dragons eyes glowed a bright red and the earth was returned to its beauty. "Now onto the next wish." Aku   
looked up to the dragon and wished for all the inhabitants of earth that was kill by Juburo to be brought back. The dragon   
looked down at the group and began to speak. "I do not have enough power to make this wish come." Aku growled raising his  
palm to the dragon and fired a large ball of ki into it powering it up. The dragon then completed the wish. Now as a little bonus  
to Gohan Aku would bring back his parents. "Dragon I wish for Gohan's parents to be brought back to life." The dragon's eyes  
glew once more as Gohan's parents were returned to their previous life. Gohan appeared infront of Aku smiling. "Damn Aku   
it sure is good to see you." Aku smirked. "As it is to see you again as well my friend." Gohan looked at Aku oddly. "Damn  
man you look alot different and sound alot different." Aku smiled. "Yeah i went through another transformation." Gohan  
smirked. "As did i Aku." Aku smiled once more. "Well guys i suppose its time to get back to earth." Gohan said with a smile.  
The others started to walk off but Aku remained in his place. Gohan turned around looking at Aku oddly. "Come on Aku, lets  
go home man." Aku looked down at the ground and sighed then looked back up at Gohan. "I am not going back to earth, Gohan  
i am going back to hell to regain the thrown i was promised 44 years ago." Gohan's eyes shot open quickly as he stared upon  
Akujin. "Wha. . what're you talking about man?!" Aku sighed and looked up into Gohan's eyes. "Gohan i came here 22 years  
ago to find my brother, and i ended up staying here a long time. This isn't my world Gohan, this is not my place, i belong  
in hell with my family Gohan not here. Although Gohan was a strong warrior sometimes his feelings got the best of him, his   
eyes started to well up with tears. "Aku. . man. . no! You belong with us, you are a resistance member destined to defend  
earth whenever a threat comes about! Don't leave us man, i wanted us to be old men sitting on our front porch watching our  
grand children beat the hell out of each other!" Aku chuckled under his breath looking down at the ground. "Gohan, this is  
hard for me, and no doubt just as hard on you and the others. But i am a Demon, i belong with my people my friend, i am   
sorry." Kayin turned to Gokai with tears in her eyes. "I love you honey, i wish so much that i could stay with you." Aku  
looked up from the ground at Kayin. "Honey. . don't say your goodbyes, you were born here on earth, this is your home, but   
it is not mine, you met a Saiyajin warrior and he stole your heart, as your father i couldn't ask you to turn your back on   
him and leave." Akujin smiled at her as Kayin ran at her father and flung both her arms around his neck. "Daddy i love you  
so much please come back here someday." Aku ran his blood covered hands up his daughters back with his eyes closed but no   
matter how hard he clenched he could not keep the tears from coming out. Aku leaned back and pushed Kayin back with his   
hands. "I love you too honey, you, your bother, and your mother are just about the only thing that has kept me going in   
times of dispair. .Go with your husband and love him forever, and most of all take care of my grandson." Aku smiled as Nanuke  
and Ky started to make their way to Akujin. Aku open his arm and wrapped it around Nanuke's waist and placing his other arm  
around Ky's neck. Gohan was staring at Aku with blood shot teary eyes. He then began to speak, his voice was a bit raspy  
from being upset. "Ahem..Akujin, you were the first friend i had ever had in a long time. We are no longer friends, we have  
became brothers. Although i want you to stay, i respect your decision to go and take care of your people, you show the true  
makings of a great leader."  
  
Aku smiled as Gohan turned and walked away from everyone. Kolaan slowly stepped over to Akujin and smirked whispering  
into his ear. "Hey Aku, i have your power, hehehe." Aku chuckled and then whispered in Kolaan's ear. "Hey Kolaan, i had  
your wife in bed before you did HAHAHAHA." Kolaan growled and stormed off. "Hey Kolaan!" Kolaan turned back around looking  
at Aku. "See ya around buddy. . .And. . .Take care of yourself." Kolaan smiled and rushed to catch up with Gohan. Sabre  
looked at Aku and smiled akwardly. "Man, I don't know jack shit about you, but i do know you are on bad ass demon, so take  
care of yourself man, and don't become a glory happy son of a bitch like my father did." Sabre grabbed Marron by the arm as  
the both walked off to catch up with Kolaan and Gohan. "Aku slightly turned his head and smiled as Ivy looked up at Akujin.  
"Aku, i suppose i need closer or something, but even though all that we have been through, i still care for you and i hate to  
see you go. You were the first man to ever truely love me even though it was short lived it was love none the less and for  
that i thank you." Aku smiled warm heartedly and stepped up to Ivy looking her in the eyes then slowly placed his arms around  
her hugging her tightly. "Ivy I will truely miss you hun, try to keep that goofy husband of your's out of trouble." Ivy  
laughed slightly and agreed to Aku's wish then walked away. Gokai looked at Aku and shook his head smiling. "You are truly  
awesome uncle. You always beat the odds and help everyone else, i am not good at goodbyes so i will leave it at that, and   
hope that you return someday." Gokai and Kayin turned and walked away, but Kayin looked over her shoulder at her father and  
mouthed the words I LOVE YOU to him. Aku smiled and looked down at his wife and son. "Well i suppose it is time for us to  
be departing guys." Ky looked up at Aku and smirked. "Will there be places to train in hell father?" Aku smiled patting his  
son's head. "The best Ky. . The best."  
  
The two groups departed from each other, neither side knew whether or not they would ever see each other again, but  
one thing stood at that moment that they all knew. people come into your life from time to time some of them leave small little  
indentions in your heart that are easily forgotten, but with Aku he had dug ditches in everyones heart and no matter how long  
and how far he would never be forgotten. But the fact still stood, would the mighty demon ever set foot on earth again  
and if so, what would the circumtances be for the demon to be there. . . . . . 


End file.
